


Butterfly Philosophy...

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Healthy Relationships, Slow Burn, WayHaught Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 80,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: Waverly needs money. Nicole has plenty. Will they be able to resist the temptation of mixing business with pleasure?
Relationships: Jeremy Chetri & Waverly Earp, Perry Crofte/Waverly Earp, Waverly Earp & Chrissy Nedley, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Xavier Dolls & Nicole Haught
Comments: 200
Kudos: 362





	1. Algerian Iris

Nicole waited as the middle-aged woman shuffled towards her, feet encased in a pair of oversized men’s shoes held on with broken laces, dirty hands holding out a tray ready to receive the bowl of pudding and custard being offered, a toothless smile the only thanks Nicole received. The rank odour of unwashed clothes and urine hitting Nicole’s nostrils hard, her own face failing to conceal the unpleasantness of the smell wafting from this poor, unfortunate creature. _I should smile back,_ she thought, the edges of her mouth lifting, nothing behind it. _There but for the grace of God,_ her second thought, offering another ladle of custard in the vain hope of making peace with the world she currently found herself.

“That’s not fair, she got more,” a man behind the woman shouted so everyone could hear. “Why’s she getting more?”

Nicole felt the heat in her cheeks, the woman winking. “She loves me, that’s why. Don’t you darling?”

Nicole remained silent, her hand shaking as she ladled a larger helping of custard onto the vocal man’s pudding. She didn’t detest these godforsaken strangers, didn’t even pity them, she merely needed to perform this one task to sooth the demons within her own soul, to stop them consuming her like the wretched people she was serving consuming their dessert.

Every year she would volunteer at the homeless shelter for a few weeks around Christmas time, a thankless task, spending most of her time in the kitchens with the other volunteers helping prepare meals, serve food, clean plates, wipe down tables. She would study the faces of everyone entering, wondering how they came to be here at this time of year, in this miserable state, without the means to pull themselves out of the gutter, make a better life for themselves, survive, no thrive beyond the handouts of those who generously gave their time and talent to make their lives a little better, even for a few hours.

New haircuts received, clean clothes selected, hearty meals eaten, many would trudge off into the night not wanting to spend too much time in the company of others, ashamed of their lowly position. Some would stay, take up the offer of a bed out of the cold, away from harm, away from those who cared nothing for their welfare. Some simply sat, gazing vacantly out across the large dining area, empty plastic plates and bowls on trays, nothing else to do with their life, all hope of a better world abandoned ages ago. The great unloved.

Shift over, Nicole picked up her black rucksack, throwing it over her shoulder, heading out into the night. A sharp wind caught her off guard as she navigated London shoppers laden with presents, wrapped up to the nines, scarfs pulled tight, feet encased in warm boots, clean hands in woollen gloves, every colour of bobble hat abounding. She liked this time of year, the season to be merry, the season of giving and receiving, when love could be expressed in oh so many commercial ways, small and big. Her preference was understated luxury, a fine bottle of wine, a piece of jewellery carefully selected. What mattered was the price tag, enough to say she had money without being gaudy.

Her phone buzzed, a reminder she had precisely two hours to get to her next social engagement. Mission on, a quick detour to the chocolate shops along Regent Street to pick up a few boxes for the host and to share with other guests. Then, back to her flat to change out of clothes now reeking of boiled cabbage and despair, showering, designer jeans and shirt with co-ordinated jacket selected, back out into the cold night to flag down a taxi to take her across London to Victoria Park Village where her business partner was hosting an informal dinner for friends and family. It would be a chance to switch off from the pressures of work, not that there were any other than how much to lend someone if their project, their new business concept sounded plausible and had strong enough legs to run.

As an angel investor she was used to seeing the eager eyes of hopefuls. Hands reaching out for her hard won cash, every single one desperate to convince the redhead sitting opposite in plush Mayfair offices that they really were serious about their business venture, taking whatever was being dished out to them with both hands, gratefully or not. She knew that look, one she herself had worn once in the hope someone on the opposite side of the table would give her a break, take her idea seriously, make an investment in her. When someone did, she almost threw up in the restroom. Almost, not quite, knowing the value of food, knowing she would never let any meal go to waste. 

Most of the guests had arrived by the time Nicole’s taxi pulled up outside Xavier’s house, festive songs playing as she rang the doorbell, Xavier’s second wife greeting her, a pair of faux reindeer antlers on her head. Not the sort of thing Nicole would ever be seen wearing, even when drunk, which she rarely was these days. Why waste good wine, or whiskey for a sore head the next day. She accepted the warm hug, the breathy mulled wine kiss on her cheek, handing over an assortment of gift bags to the delight of her female host.

Ushered into the lounge, she was greeted by a sea of unfamiliar faces, anxiety levels kicking in immediately, wondering who they all were, wondering if she could navigate her way through this crowd without making a mess of any social interaction she would be forced to partake in. She scanned the room for a familiar face, spying Xavier in the far corner talking to someone by his temporary bar, pouring what looked like a whiskey into their glass. Her feet were rooted to the spot, not sure if she should make her way over to him, or simply hover close to the door, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Always wary, knowing the impact her height and hair made on entering any room, she had grown accustomed to holding back, making sure what she wore, how she presented her body hid her true self. Letting image, her armour, speak for her. 

A young woman brushed past, Nicole catching her perfume, a floral hint, light, bohemian if someone forced her to find words to describe its effects on her nose, perfectly matching the body movements of this stranger, her clothing suggesting artist, perhaps hippy. Not her type, too flowery she decided in that infinitesimal moment we all take to judge another, too emotional she concluded watching as this intriguing creature moved effortlessly through the room like a hand would if dangled in water while someone rowed them on a lake on a lazy afternoon.

Nicole remained motionless, expecting this tiny world she now found herself in to judge her, as she judged it, Xavier’s hand waving her over enthusiastically. “Nicky, this is Wynonna,” he said, placing the whiskey bottle back on his makeshift bar, handing his guest a paper napkin to accompany said drink. “She’s in media, knows Justine.” Nicole nodded, not knowing who Justine was, or why Xavier would think she should know this Justine. “What can I get you to drink?” Xavier continued. “Need everyone in the party spirit. It’s Christmas afterall.”

“Something non-alcoholic,” Nicole replied, smiling at Wynonna, catching her eyes, looking away immediately. 

“A driver,” Wynonna said, taking a sip of her drink. “There’s nowhere to park round here. I’ve checked it out, pointless trying to get a space anywhere without paying a fortune.”

Nicole agreed, accepting the drink being handed to her by Xavier. The young woman approached, her hand touching the back of Wynonna, the action not missed by observant eyes. Nicole took in this younger woman for a second time, making more assumptions in her head, on education, on social status, on wealth, on attractiveness.

On a scale of one to ten, she guessed education was probably a five, five being not academically gifted, but clever enough to know her own mind. On social status she guessed seven, connected enough to make it to one of Xavier’s parties, although not important enough to host her own. On physical attractiveness, she would have to rate her eleven, twelve possibly. If she was honest with herself and extended her scale, this woman could easily be touching, perfect.

 _Did it matter? Perhaps not,_ she thought, as she sipped her non-alcoholic drink, her eyes soaking up the person before her. Xavier’s voice broke the reverie. “Nicky, this is Waverly, Wyn’s sister. She’s looking to open a flower shop near you. Could possibly do with our help.”

Nicole took another sip of her drink, feeling more in control of a situation which a few moments before had her rooted to the spot. “You’re looking for money,” she said, the tone of her voice emotionless, not wanting to betray any interest. “I’d need to see your business plan and projections. What’s your USP?”

Waverly stared at her. “My USP is. Sorry, what’s a USP?”

Nicole took the moment to eye up her potential client. “Unique selling point. Everyone must have one. You, I, we have to demonstrate our value to the world.”

“Right, USP, unique selling point,” Waverly repeated. “I sell flowers.”

“And, why is it so important you sell flowers?” Nicole asked. “I could sell flowers. Why are you different?”

Waverly looked to her sister for guidance, Wynonna shrugging her shoulders to say she didn’t know the answer. “I just love…sorry, Xavier did say you’re more intense than him, more demanding. I just need enough money to get my idea off the ground, to give it wings.”

“Figures,” Nicole replied, sensing she had another wounded animal in her sights. “Give me cold hard figures and then we’ll consider your idea.”

“I can get those,” Waverly said, her eyes searching out her sister once more, trying not to come across as a complete amateur. “I’ll get them to you.”

Nicole’s business mind switched off, realising she was pushing someone she didn’t know to pitch her a proposal when they should be enjoying the moment they both found themselves in. “It sounds like you’re committed to this venture,” Nicole said, wanting to not come across as a complete jerk. “I’d be happy to take a look at it. It’s not our core business, but I go with what I like.”

She watched as the sisters circulated among Xavier’s guests, wishing she could have had a normal conversation with this Waverly person, who seemed so at ease with the world and all that was in it.

Xavier placed a hand on her shoulder. “She’s an Earp. More money than you could shake a stick at, but she’s decided to go it alone, looking for independent sponsors of her business rather than rely on family handouts.”

Nicole took in Xavier’s words. A rich bitch was her immediate thought, someone who had the connections to do what she pleased, without much thought involved. No oversized men’s shoes with dodgy laces, or dirty hands reaching out to grab what was being offered on a ladle. No, Miss Earp was fortunate enough to have a choice, even if she rejected the hand that fed her, clothed her, kept her warm, kept her safe, kept her not having to face the harsh realities of life that Nicole had had to endure as a young child.

Her attention remained on Waverly’s body as she mixed with other guests, her mind trying to decide what kept her focused on this one person. Xavier’s voice broke her contemplation, informing everyone dinner was about to be served in the next room, a cheer going up as they all siphoned out, Nicole holding back to observe the great parade. 

Xavier cleared up the bar area, offering her a more robust drink, Nicole declining, his eyes following Nicole’s, wondering if he should mention the elephant in the room, deciding he should. “She’s married.”


	2. Bush Lily

Nicole's eyes remained on Waverly. That one piece of information offered by Xavier was not surprising, her mind concluding someone with a face and body like that would not be available. She hated objectification of the female form, knowing full well how she used her own in the past to get what she wanted, using her cute dimples and flirty gestures the same way a fragrant flower lures a bee, drawing in those who were happy to dance across her petals. 

Part of a game she frequently played, while out jogging, or at the gym, or in a restaurant. Looking, wondering. Were they? Would they? Could she?

She wondered whether Waverly’s partner was one of the guests, following Xavier to the kitchen come dining area, Xavier’s house a mix of old-fashioned Victorian charm and expensive modern additions, the dining table sufficiently large to accommodate the twenty friends and family he had gathered together that evening to celebrate. 

Xavier’s children from his first marriage were seated towards the top of the table, a girl and boy, Xavier’s second wife reprimanding the boy for having begun eating before everyone was seated. Nicole noted his reaction, his head down, shoulders hunched, his older sister putting her arm round his shoulder, something she could so easily see herself doing with her own brother. She wanted to tell this small child it was okay to eat if he was hungry, that waiting on ceremony was so beyond outdated. She smiled at the older sister, their eyes meeting, the girl recognising Nicole, waving, earning herself a reprimand from the step-mother.

Nicole hovered at the far end of the table spying an empty seat beside Waverly, wondering if she was meant to sit there, or whether it had been left for someone else. It would mean forcing herself to not talk business for the duration of the meal, business being her comfort conversation if the other person bored her, the typical ‘so, what do you do’ talking point, feigning interest in another’s career, wondering if they were rich from birth, or had had to pull themselves up by broken shoestrings as she had had to do. 

She approached, pulling out the chair, Waverly smiling up at her. “Hello again, I really will get you those figures to you, I promise.”

Nicole winced. “Sorry. Force of habit. I get carried away when a business idea falls into my lap. My head goes to figures.”

“Mine goes to floral arrangements, I’m afraid,” Waverly replied. “I don’t have a head for figures, but I could tell you which flowers go well together. It’s always been my passion.”

“Can’t say I know much about them.” Nicole admitted. “Always found it beyond me which flowers to pick. Usually stick to roses. Sophisticated, without looking cheap.”

“No, no, no. That’s what everyone does.” Waverly countered. “There’s so much more. Scent and bloom and leaf texture. The beauty of one flower brought out by another, subtle shades and shapes.” Waverly stopped herself. “And, now I need to apologise, I could talk about flowers all day.”

“No, it’s fine. I’m learning lots. So, this business venture you have in mind.”

Waverly’s eyes went to her wine glass, her hand reaching out unsure whether to pick it up, or play with the stem. She chose the latter. “I’ve secured a premises in West London, needs some work, okay a lot of work. But, I think it’ll be perfect for what I have in mind. Plus, I’ve a network of friends I’m hoping will support me.”

Nicole’s mind was now in overdrive, calculating whether this was a viable business proposition afterall, whether Waverly was serious about committing to running a business, presumably her first business by her explanation, whether she knew the risks, the pitfalls, the stresses that went with owning a business. On top of all that, west London's retail market was not the place for the naïve, not somewhere you could breeze in as a novice, make a success of whatever it was you intended to make a success of, simply because you were there, simply because you had arrived. She smiled, hoping her busy mind wouldn’t leak out onto her face.

“So, what do you think?” Waverly asked, picking up her glass, taking a sip.

“Sounds promising. I’d like to take a look at this place you have lined up. See its potential.”

“You think it has potential?”

“I would need to see it.”

Nicole felt a tap on her shoulder, turning her head to see Wynonna standing behind her. “You took my seat.”

“Forgive me,” she replied, spotting another vacant chair beside Xavier, picking up her glass.

“You can stay there,” Wynonna insisted. “I need to pick Xav’s brain.”

“It’s fine. Please, take this seat, I feel bad I stole it from you.”

Nicole relocated herself, Xavier in the process of thanking everyone for coming that night, wishing them all a happy holiday, his son gazing up at him in admiration, his daughter still with her arm round her younger brother. 

The woman sitting to the right of Nicole offered her a cracker. “So, what do you do?”

“Investor,” Nicole replied, not meeting her eyes, accepting the end of the item being shoved at her.

“Like Xavier. He’s divine, don’t you think. So clever, such a head for figures.”

“Business partner,” Nicole replied, hearing the tiny explosion of the cracker, thankful she didn’t get the bulky end, watching as the woman placed a silly paper hat on her head.

“I thought Xavier worked alone,” the woman continued. “He helped my husband’s business when we were struggling.”

Nicole took in this information, momentarily studying the woman’s face, guessing she was telling the truth, wondering why she would think Xavier worked alone. They had been business partners for three years, introduced through a mutual friend some years before, both in search of something beyond what had got them to this point in their respective lives. Nicole had sold her business for an obscene profit, at a loss as to what to do with her life, Xavier entering at the right time, suggesting they work together, use their combined wealth and business knowledge to support those who were in need of an angel, someone who could swoop in, help those who couldn’t help themselves, make the small business world a better place.

Her family would never win the title of the most successful, least successful maybe. Drunks mostly, her mother the product of poor decisions by everyone around her, compounded by her own lack of foresight and planning, mixed with a generous lack of opportunities and all manner of misfortunes, leaving her children to the care of others at a young age. 

Nicole had been lucky, if you could call it lucky, one of three ‘unfortunate’ children selected to be sent to boarding school, part of a social experiment to break the cycle of poverty her family had had to endure without a way out. A well-meaning exercise by social workers, who thought they were doing the right thing by their young charges, giving them something to hope for, to strive towards. What they failed to factor in was the prejudice that came with such a decision.

Nicole would spend hours crying in the bedroom of her new school, utterly adrift from a world she left behind in the cheap end of London, not knowing, or understanding the rarefied world she had been thrown into, hoping, praying sometimes by the side of her bed at night she could go back to the dismal, damp, cold one bedroom flat she shared with her dysfunctional mother and her younger brother before those who thought they knew better did what they did to her. Take away the people Nicole needed to be in her life no matter what. 

Her mother, the textbook epitome of a failed life, who, despite all her failings was loved by the one tiny flame-haired person in her life, because of what her mother stood for, what she represented in the mind of this impressionable child. They say a child will endure all manner of dysfunctional existence if they have the continuity of their primary caregivers. Nicole was never offered that luxury.

Xavier was in full swing, wishing his guests a very merry Christmas, praising his wife who had organised that evening’s festivities, telling everyone how lucky he was to have someone so devoted in his life. Nicole listened, knowing the conversations they had had in recent months, of his dissatisfaction with Nora, the woman he was praising, the woman he eventually married after divorcing the mother of his children. Nora, a model, not suited to motherhood in any form, feigning interest in Xavier’s children, wishing for her own, maybe not, hoping to offload the two kids Xavier’s ex-wife seemed more than happy to offload on their father at a moment’s notice.

Nicole’s phone buzzed, a message from her brother to say he was looking for a place to stay over Christmas, wondering if he could crash at hers. She sent a text back to say sure, it would mean not spending it alone, although if she was honest spending it alone was preferable to spending it with family, her own family that is. But, little brothers are always little brothers not matter how their lives turn out. 

Xavier finished his speech, telling everyone to eat, reaching for the wine bottle closest to him, filling his glass to the brim, offering it to Nicole. “Still not drinking,” she said, raising her glass of soda water. “Here’s to a prosperous new year.”

Xavier clinked his glass against hers. “We didn’t do too badly this year. Knew we would make a good team.”

“It’s been more fun than I thought,” Nicole replied. “Plus, it’s kept me from doing something stupid.”

“Me too. We keep each other out of trouble. Speaking of which, what do you think of the Earp girl?”

Nicole eyed Xavier, wondering why he equated Waverly with trouble. “She seems a little green. Says she has a property already, which makes me wonder where she got the money from for that.”

“Her husband. Crofte, as in Crofte Coffee. She doesn’t need us, but a little bird tells me it’s more than her family she wants to break free from.”

“It wouldn’t be wise entering the arena if she already has financial backing. We’d end up being compromised by her other investor.”

“I think she’s looking to buy him out, run this in her own right, not be dependent on anyone. She’s a lot like you when you get to know her.” 

“I seriously doubt that. She’s not had to struggle. And, clearly she has enough people around her who can bail her out. I don’t sense the hunger. All I get is bored little housewife looking for a hobby.”

“Trust me,” Xavier replied. “Once you get to know her, you’ll change your mind.”

Wynonna refilled her glass, attempting to top up Waverly’s, her sister placing her hand over the top. She had decided she would go easy on drinking over Christmas, wanting to focus on getting her life back, getting herself back. She had spent the past two years crying into a bottle of Chardonnay unable to make sense of her life. Why she ever thought marrying Perry would be a good idea she would never know, bowing to family pressure to settle down, have kids, support her husband. 

With each passing month she grew more miserable until she couldn’t take it anymore, confiding in her sister one drunken afternoon she needed an escape plan from a marriage that was suffocating her. Wynonna had seen the light going out in Waverly’s eyes long before she admitted it. She knew her little sister well enough to recognise Perry was cramping her style, her free spirit, her creativity. She had wanted to say something sooner, holding back, letting Waverly come to her on her own, in her own time, without being nudged, without pressure from an older sister. 

It had been hard for Wynonna, having to bite her tongue on occasions, watching how Perry failed to let the beautiful creature he had in his life fly, his definition of marriage, his expectations opposite to Waverly’s.

Tonight was the first night in months Wynonna had seen Waverly happy, more herself. “You know you’re welcome to stay at my house over Christmas,” Wynonna said, taking a large gulp of wine. “Or, indefinitely.”

Waverly’s face softened. “Perhaps for a few days, until I get myself sorted out. Perry’s booked a romantic getaway, but…”

“Waves, you don’t owe him anything. He might be your husband, hopefully not for much longer, but you need to find what will make you happy, not him. Sacrificing your life for the sake of another isn’t love. It’s servitude.”

“I just wish he’d let me be me. Is that too much to ask?”

“Never,” Wynonna replied. “It’s never too much to ask. Could you imagine John telling me what to do? He’d be limping to hospital if he ever tried.”

“There’s got to be someone out there who sees me for who I am. A little crazy, clumsy beyond belief, prone to emotional outbursts. Do you think anyone could love me like that? Let me be all those things and still love me.”

“I love you,” her sister reassured. “And, I can vouch for the crazy, clumsy side of you. Remember when you glued your hand to the desk while making that decoration for your room.”

“Oh no, I’d forgotten about that. Dad was furious. Mum thought it was hilarious. Wyn, I just want someone whose eyes light up when I do stupid things like that, not roll like Perry's would. You know, I sometimes think he married me for the wrapping, not what’s inside.”

“Well then, your New Year’s resolution will be to get someone to see inside your wrapping.”

The meal over, guests began to depart, a few stragglers left at the table chatting between themselves, Nicole one of them. She glanced over, spotting Waverly and Wynonna deep in conversation, Waverly laughing at something her sister said. Wynonna’s eyes caught hers, Nicole looking away, looking back seeing Wynonna beckoning her over, once more out of her comfort zone. Approaching, pulling out a chair to sit beside Waverly, she waited to be included in the conversation.

“We were just wondering whether hot yoga leads to hot sex,” Wynonna said, watching for a reaction in Nicole getting none. 

Nicole knew better than to be baited in a conversation, especially by someone who might not remember that conversation the next day. “Sex doesn’t need hot yoga, it just needs an attentive partner. If you know what you’re doing the temperature rises by itself.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly, whose face told her she was listening, taking notes, quickly changing the subject, pulling a business card from her pocket. “I’m available most days to come see your property. Call me, or Xavier to arrange a time. Good to meet you. Best of luck with your venture.”

Waverly took the card, studying the details, looking up at Nicole. “Thank you, I will. Merry Christmas.”

Nicole smiled, spying Xavier talking to someone in the kitchen, making her way over to say she was leaving. Wynonna extracted the card from Waverly’s hand, smirking. “Well, that answers one question.”

“Is it me,” Waverly said. “But, that woman knows how to use her body. She’s like sex on legs. I wish I had her confidence.”

“She definitely has something about her and loves herself,” Wynonna replied. “Couldn’t keep her eyes off me.”

“No. Are you saying? Never had her pegged as…although, now you mention it. The look, the clothes. Really, do you really think she is?”

Wynonna nodded. “And, I bet she’s familiar with hot yoga. Rosita says her gym is a magnet for ladies who lunch.”

“It has a good restaurant,” Waverly remarked, earning a wide grin from her sister.

Nicole extracted a handful of envelopes from her mailbox, making her way to the lift, flicking through them as she waited for it to arrive. An assortment of official looking mail and Christmas cards, recognising the writing on one immediately. She let herself into the flat, her Siamese cat rushing to the door, already talking, glad her companion was home. “Yes, yes, I missed you too Angel. I know, I know, it’s nearly Christmas. What? You love me too. Robin’s coming to stay. I’ll make sure he doesn’t lock you out again, as he did last time.”

Nicole’s cat wound herself round her legs as she made her way through the flat, reaching the kitchen, checking Angel’s food bowl, making sure she had water. She opened the card with the familiar writing first, a cheeky photo on the front of a naughty Santa and a scantily-clad elf. The inside had a handwritten message on the left, Nicole dreading what it would say, unable to stop herself reading.

Hi Gorgeous,

I miss you. Hope you’re doing okay. I’m in Boston with Alicia for the foreseeable future, not that it would be my first choice, but she needs me. I know we said no contact, but I wanted you to know you’re on my mind and in my heart. Always.

I have a new number. If you ever need to chat, call me. I’m here for you.

Shae

Nicole closed the card, ripping it in two, then again, then again, until it was no more than a jigsaw of pieces on her kitchen work surface, the lump in her throat telling her she still wasn’t over the girl who ripped her own heart to pieces when she made a choice that didn’t include her being part of her life going forward. It was the moment Nicole decided never again.


	3. Christmas Cactus

Nicole left for work early next morning, her long legs moving at a brisk pace from her Chiswick apartment to the nearest underground station, smoky white trails leaving her mouth in the frosty December air. The station platform was never busy that time of day, plus being so close to Christmas many commuters were already winding down, taking well-deserved leave to spend time with loved ones. Xavier mentioned he might pop in late morning to tidy up a few projects before he too took a break.

Exiting Green Park station, she headed towards their office in Berkeley Square, letting herself in, turning on the lights, checking if the people who serviced their office had refilled the coffee machine, or left it empty as they had a tendency to do. She was in luck, coffee made, computer fired up, she set about her daily routine of checking emails for any new business enquiries, replying to existing client questions.

That was what drew her to becoming an angel investor, the opportunity to work closely with a client serving as their mentor, rather than simply ladling out money without much connection to the business she was funding. Xavier was more into the numbers. If they worked, if he could see a decent return on investment, he was in. Nicole preferred a more intuitive approach, considering opportunities where her head and heart could be involved. Like the small technology company in Oxfordshire specialising in cleaning up space debris. So quirky, so out there, she couldn’t help but be drawn in, her desire to live as cleanly as possible extending beyond the planet. 

Xavier breezed in around ten, bags under his eyes telling her he had made a long night of it, a large Crofte coffee in his hand, parking himself on the edge of her desk. “Well, that was mighty fun I must say. Thoughts on flowers.”

Nicole removed her gaze from her screen. “Tempting. Still not sure she has what it takes. Seems genuine and her sister. Open and friendly, which helps if you’re selling to the public.”

“Waverly’s far less volatile than her sister. Heard on the quiet she’s leaving her husband, which is why she’s setting herself up in this business. Brave considering who he is. As I said last night, a lot like you in many ways.”

“Gay, or fiercely independent. Take your pick.”

“I’ll go with independent, if I may, which is what’s causing sparks in her marriage.”

“And, how exactly do you know all this about Waverly?” Nicole asked, wondering why Xavier seemed keen to impart his gossip, having only been introduced to her a few hours previously.

“Wyn’s husband,” Xavier replied. “Golfing partner. Rather good. Played Perry a few times. Not as good, which is surprising given he’s loaded. Could afford to get a decent instructor.”

Nicole had no interest in knowing who played golf well, or not, returning her gaze to the screen, hoping Xavier would go find his own desk. “We’d need to see the premises before making any decision,” she said. “Plus, get her in to tell us about her plans. If she calls let me know. Although, have a feeling we won’t be hearing from her.” 

“Don’t be so sure,” Xavier replied. “I think she could do with someone like you to take her under their wing, give her sound guidance on how to make this work. She’d appreciate it coming from you. I think she’s beyond fed up at being told what to do by Perry.”

“We’re not running a charity here,” Nicole said, glancing at him. “And, don’t give me that look. Fine, okay, I’ll reserve judgement until we’ve sat down together and run through her ideas.”

“That’s my girl. When’s Robin arriving?”

“This evening. Hoping he won’t upset Angel again.”

Nicole’s phone rang, the number unknown, a woman’s voice, hesitant. “Hi, I’m looking for Nicole Haught. She gave me this number to call.”

“Speaking. Is this Waverly? From the party.”

“Yes. I’m at the shop most of today. Just wondered…I was wondering, if you’re not busy you could see it, let me know what you think. It’s on Chiswick High Road, near the church on the green, lime frontage. I know it’s near Christmas, but…”

“I can come later, if you like. What time will you be there till?”

“Whatever time suits. I’ve no plans.”

Nicole ended the call, Xavier still perched on her desk, smirking. “Won’t be hearing from her. Wish I’d had a bet on it now.”

Nicole huffed. “Did you want to come with me to see the property? Guessing not given its location, unless you fancy dinner with Robin and I.”

“Best not. Parenting duty this evening. Nora’s out with her glamorous friends. She has someone lined up for you, if you’re interested.”

“Tell her thanks, but I’ll pass. The last person had zero conversation. Amazing body, no one home. Explained four times what I did and she still thought I worked in a church.”

“Ah, to have the whole package,” Xavier said. “Beauty and brains. Luckily, Waverly has both.”

“Meaning,” Nicole fired back. “And, a husband. Don’t forget the husband part. And, presumably not into women, which is kind of important.”

The day dragged, little to do, other than go through files, send a few replies, wish clients a prosperous new year. Xavier sidled off shortly before three, Nicole locking up, making her way back to Chiswick, wondering if she should ring Waverly in advance, deciding a text would be preferable to let her know she should be at the shop by four latest. _Xavier knows I never mix business with pleasure,_ she thought, as she navigated her way through busy streets on route to the station. _He knows I keep everything separate, clients are off limits. Apart from that one client, which was a slip. What was her name again? Melissa, Millicent, M something. That’s annoying. What was her name?_

Her train approached Turnham Green station, Nicole waiting by the doors to exit, still unable to remember the name of the one client she bedded. The experience taught her several valuable lessons, not simply what this M did to her, but the repercussions of overstepping professional boundaries. A dinner invite accepted, which led to a club, which led to a bed, a plush four-poster bed, which led to a novel experience. Waking the next morning with a sore head and a face she initially didn’t recognise staring over at her, she vowed never to drink and drive a client’s body to distraction, even if the pleasure she herself received was worth repeating, over, and over, and over. 

Distracted, she walked right past Waverly’s new shop, stopping when she reached the green. Retracing her steps, the lights were on as she approached, unable to see inside due to the main window being covered by paper with the words: “Something Gorgeous Coming Soon…” handwritten in large swirly green letters. _That can’t be the name of this place,_ she thought, as she tapped on the door glass. Peering in, a workman was painting walls a pale green, another erecting shelving, a radio blaring, oblivious to her presence. 

She knocked again, a little harder, the painter looking over assuming she had the wrong address, returning to his work. Nicole pulled out her phone, Waverly emerging from the back of the shop, hair tied back, sporting the tightest jeans she had ever seen on a woman, matched with an equally tight black tee shirt, Nicole forcing her eyes to look elsewhere. “I’m so sorry,” Waverly said, standing back to let Nicole in. “How long were you outside?”

“Not long. You’ve already started on refurbishments.”

“Thought it best to get going, rather than wait until after Christmas. Thankfully I’ve enough saved to get this far. This was always my favourite shop.”

“Favourite?” Nicole enquired, eyes deliberately avoiding any part of Waverly’s body.

“Used to manage fifteen of Perry’s, my husband’s coffee shops. Always took my time in this one. Broke my heart when his family decided to change direction, focus on outlets nearer the City’s business district. I begged him to keep this one going, but he said it wasn’t my call.”

“So, your husband’s family own this. And, they’re happy with you running it as a flower shop.”

Waverly busied herself with a pile of catalogues on her makeshift counter, Nicole sneaking another quick look while Waverly’s back was turned. Her initial impressions had been wrong, a pained expression appearing on her face thinking of the first time they met. Clearly, more than a five when it came to intelligence, eight, possibly nine, social connections also a nine given who she married. As for physical attractiveness, still perfect.

Waverly turned before she had a chance to remove her gaze, Nicole realising she had been well and truly caught, her eyes immediately looking away catching the gaze of the painter, who smiled back, winking. “He’s not happy, let’s just say,” Waverly said, watching Nicole’s eyes desperately searching for something neutral to rest on. “We…we’re…he’s not happy with me for a lot of reasons right now.”

“Will that be a problem here?” Nicole asked, pretending to be interested in wooden shelving all of a sudden, edging towards the workman hammering away, praying he would not make eyes at her.

“It’s a little noisy in here,” Waverly replied. “Shall we go upstairs?”

Nicole shook her head, suggesting they decamp to The Lamb, a neutral location where they could discuss business without the pressure of Nicole’s mind going into overdrive. No more than fifty yards from the flower shop, a regular haunt when Nicole drank, she hadn’t set foot inside for over a year, holding the door open for Waverly, scanning the place in case she spotted anyone she recognised, breathing a sigh of relief on finding it surprisingly empty for that time of year.

Drinks purchased, Waverly launched enthusiastically into her ideas for the business, Nicole impressed at how much she understood the high street retail market, what competition she had, what her unique proposition would be for the shop. “I could do with help on a more robust marketing strategy,” she said, pausing for breath, her hand reaching for the stem of her wine glass. “I’ve been spoilt with having been on the inside of Perry’s company, with its own departments. Did you know they have one whose sole job is to think up those silly words on the side of their throwaway cups?”

“That’s corporate life for you,” Nicole replied, wanting to know more about the person sitting opposite. “I’ve only ever worked for myself. Actually, that’s a lie. I started in a niche company, spotted a gap in the market, couldn’t get anyone to take me seriously, so decided to go it alone.”

“Wow. That’s…that’s really impressive. You believed in yourself enough to go after what you wanted.”

“Had to. Learnt early on, no one would be there to support me, so I had to support myself. I’ve been lucky.”

“Xavier said you live nearby in the Brewery. I looked at a place there. We could have been neighbours.”

Nicole’s eyes met Waverly’s for a moment, possibilities dancing through her mind of meetings they almost had until now. She hadn’t let on, but she often visited the shop when it sold coffee, little knowing how close their paths would have come to crossing had Waverly been there at the same time. _Maybe you were there,_ she thought, _maybe I picked up my coffee to go and you were in the shop at the time._ And then there was the Lamb pub, a regular haunt she had been drunk in more times than she could remember. _Were you here too? Was I drunk and you were here?_ To now be told Waverly might have lived in the same building was a little too cosy, a little too close to home, not that she would have known, or minded, barely seeing her neighbours. 

“It serves a purpose, the apartment,” Nicole said. “Needed an easy commute to Mayfair. When I saw it, I knew it had my name on it. Well, my family’s.”

“Penthouse. That’s the one I looked at. Five bedrooms. Good views. Loved the layout and the space. Perry hated it, so that was that. Sorry, have I said something?”

Nicole was staring at Waverly. “I…I bought the penthouse. There was one other couple interested, but they pulled out. That’s so weird if it was you. And, a little spooky.”

“Really spooky. I so wanted it. I’m glad it went to you. I had it all figured out décor wise, minimalist, with a hint of 1950s American diner. And, plenty of plants to bring the rooms to life.”

“Ah, now that’s where we differ,” Nicole replied. “Minimalist, yes, not sure about the diner theme, or plants for that matter. Guessing they would die on me. I’m more landscape photographs from my travels.”

“I’d love to see what you’ve done with the place. Oh no, sorry, sorry, sorry, so forward of me. I’d best get back to the shop. I’ll get the financials to you in the new year, if that’s okay.”

Waverly picked up her keys and phone leaving three-quarters of her drink, something Nicole noted. “No hurry,” Nicole said. “Send them when you’re ready.”

Nicole finished her soda water and lime, contemplating whether to treat herself to a double whiskey, remembering Robin was due to arrive in a few hours, not wanting to smell of alcohol. He had been dry for four years, although she suspected that was only alcohol, not drugs, knowing his decision to live in Cornwall was to be near other surfer dudes, to carry on partying even though he hit the big three O the previous year. Nicole made sure he had enough funds to eke out a reasonable life for himself after their mother died.

Addiction, the word running all the way through the middle of her family, like a stick of rock purchased at the seaside. Brighton, Newquay, Yarmouth, Addict. Despite being removed at a young age from a life where the constant hunger to be high pushed everything and everyone away, she couldn’t escape it, couldn’t run far enough from it. It haunted her, consumed her and she hated it.

It was gone one in the morning when her brother finally turned up, high as a kite, Nicole dragging him to the lift, getting him inside, throwing him on the couch, letting him sleep off whatever was in his system. Angel slept with her that night.

The New Year arrived with little fanfare, Nicole and Robin parked on her oversized couch watching movies most of the day, eating whatever the fridge had to offer. Nicole was determined to kick up her health drive, enrolling in a hot yoga class close to Waverly’s shop, noting the lights hadn’t been on inside since her first viewing, wondering where Waverly was right now. 

She was looking forward to getting back to her office after days of vegging out, or walking alone beside the river, or simply lying in her room with Angel, who really didn’t like her brother. He tried his best to get back into her good books, but she had made up her mind up he wasn’t to be trusted and that was that. Cats kind of have that inner knowing, Nicole accepting Angel knew her own mind and didn’t need persuading. Once bitten, or left out in the cold for a night, as they say.

January 5th, the weather deciding it didn’t want to snow, but would make everyone’s life miserable in London with freezing sleet. Robin left the day before, forgetting it was his sister’s birthday, leaving a collection of empty pizza boxes as his present. She was used to it by now. Family did as family does, and her brother did as he pleased. He knew she was there for him, if, when he needed her and that was as far as their declaration of love went. 

Sitting at her desk, hugging her second coffee, wondering why the heating wasn’t working, she opened an email from Waverly, outlining in detail her business proposal, attaching a full set of financial projections even Nicole had difficulty faulting. She sent an email back, wishing Waverly a prosperous New Year, suggesting they meet in a few weeks to discuss where she and Xavier could add their capital to help the business in the first few years of operation, the most critical time for any business. Make, or break.

Scrolling through her to do list, Nicole’s mind wandered to Waverly’s shop, the many times she visited as a customer purchasing her regular latte, with extra cinnamon, now poised to potentially invest in a new business venture. _How the world turns,_ she thought, pulling up market reports on flower shops, deciding not to read any further after several cautionary paragraphs on their high failure rate. She knew it was a risky business, seasonal, fickle, dependent on a loyal customer base, hard to retain with the growing presence of companies trading solely online. Bricks versus clicks, as it was known. 

A physical retail presence had to do so much more than offer pretty flowers on display. It had to sell its heart and soul to a more discerning customer, one who could as easily click a pretty photo of a bouquet on a website, have it delivered to wherever it needed to be sent. And, yet. And, yet, Nicole sensed Waverly was onto something.


	4. Desert Rose

Xavier strolled in shortly after nine, glad to be away from the house, more importantly the fridge, massaging his stomach as he eased himself into his chair. “That’s settled, I’m on a diet,” he said, adjusting his position. “If I see another mince pie, or turkey sandwich.”

Nicole looked over. “You could try yoga with me at lunchtime. There’s a class nearby.”

“Could you see me in a leotard?” Xavier replied, loosening the belt on his pants. “Not a good look.”

“Shorts. The men wear shorts. Or, joggers. It’ll be fun.”

Xavier shook his head. “A bucket of ice cream on the sofa is fun. Which is how I achieved this perfect physique.”

“You haven’t forgotten about drinks after work?”

“No. Why?” Xavier asked. “Anything special?”

“Nothing special. Just a few friends.”

Xavier pulled out two envelopes and a beautifully wrapped box from his man bag, easing himself back out of his chair, waddling over to her desk. “The kids insisted on making theirs. Zoe filled it with red glitter, just to warn you.”

Nicole opened that card first, a flurry of sparkly dots landing on her lap. “Okay, that’s a lot of glitter. “Aw, so sweet, tell Zoe I love her too and her drawing of me. Definitely got the legs right.”

She reached for the box, untying the white bow, recognising the distinctive Tiffany blue, removing the lid. “Wow, this is…Xavier, thank you. It’s…wow.”

“Nora helped me choose it. Okay, okay, Nora chose it by herself. Said I’d get it wrong. I thought I was pretty good at choosing jewellery.”

Nicole lifted out the bracelet, studying the small silver padlock and ball attached to an interlocking chain. “It’s perfect. It’s exactly what I would choose. Thank you, you really shouldn’t have.”

“You can thank Nora when you see her. She’s coming to meet us later.”

Placing the piece of jewellery on her wrist, its weight and movement felt good against her skin, completely taken by surprise at such a thoughtful gift. If she was the emotional kind, if she was someone who could cry easily in front of another she would have let the tears come. It meant everything to her someone had taken the time and trouble to search out the perfect present. 

“I’ve booked Sexy Fish if any of your friends want to join us,” Xavier said. “It’s Nora’s favourite restaurant. Must keep the old girl happy.”

Nicole was about to say something when her phone rang, Waverly’s number appearing. “Hi, happy New Year. Did you get my email?”

“Yes. I haven’t had a chance to discuss with Xavier yet, but clearly you put a lot of thought into this.”

“Thank you. Listen, I’ll be in Mayfair this afternoon, just wondered if I could pop in, run through the figures with you and Xavier, get some guidance. I can make it another day if it’s not convenient.”

“No. Come in. My schedule’s fairly clear. Do you need me to send you the address?”

“I have your business card, remember. I’ll call when I’m near.”

Nicole returned her gaze to the bracelet letting it dance on her wrist, feeling very pleased with herself. Her expectations for the day had been fairly low, assuming the only affection she would receive would be from Angel talking to her as she filled her bowls. Birthdays always reminded her of home, where the lesson of not getting her hopes up had been well and truly learnt. 

Early memories had a habit of bubbling to the surface, like farts in a bath. All my mother had to do was buy me that skirt, one lousy skirt. It didn’t have to be new new, the one I had was second-hand, probably tenth-hand, coming apart at the seams. That bitch singled me out in the playground, in front of everyone, calling me smelly tramp, everyone staring, laughing in my face, calling me that name. 

Smelly tramp. 

Smelly tramp. 

She wanted to shame me for having a drunk mother, make me feel dirt poor. I showed her. I brazened it out, folded my arms, stuck out my chin, swallowed every mean word. Never cried. Not once. That showed her. What was it to her anyway? It was my stupid skirt.

Her mother never did buy that school skirt, wasting the money on herself, too drunk most days even to make it beyond her bed. That one skirt, that one item of clothing, if her mother just once had chosen her daughter over herself, would have been the most precious thing Nicole could ever have owned. It would have been a token of her mother’s love treasured forever.

There was half an hour to go before drinks at Mr. Fogg’s Residence, a short walk from their office, Nicole having received acceptances to dinner from three of her friends. No sign of Waverly, Nicole a little irritated at her no show, given she and Xavier spent most of the afternoon going through her proposal, Nicole concluding once more this was not the most pressing matter in Waverly’s life. 

A text message corrected that conclusion, Waverly’s turn to stand outside waiting to be let in, apologising profusely for being so late. Nicole met her at the top of the stairs, spying the huge bouquet of flowers in her hands, accepting them as they were handed over. “Thank you. Guessing Xavier told you it’s my birthday.”

“Oh no, he didn’t. These are to demonstrate there’s more to life than roses. I feel awful now.”

Their heady scent filled Nicole’s nose, their pale colours matched perfectly, Nicole realising there was indeed more to floral arrangements than a dozen stems. Xavier was in the meeting room, standing as they entered, kissing Waverly on either cheek, printouts of the shop’s financials laid out on the desk before him. Waverly appeared a little flustered, pulling out a leather folder from her oversized bag, managing to drop several papers in the process, tutting at her own clumsiness. Nicole’s stomach fluttered, enjoying the performance and the power over this attractive woman in her presence, waiting for Waverly to collect herself, calm her nerves.

“Your proposal is excellent,” Xavier began, as Waverly returned the dropped papers to her folder, trying to appear professional in front of her potential investors, worried she would fail the test. “Only a few adjustments to projections as far as I can see, but otherwise a sound basis to move forward.”

The lines on Waverly’s forehead vanished, lips parting slightly as she exhaled deeply. Their eyes met, Nicole quickly looking down at her notes. “Thank you,” Waverly replied. “I know this is a bit of an ask, but I’ve spent a lot of time making sure what I’m offering the market has a USP that will withstand the pressures, especially in this current economic climate.”

Nicole’s mind exploded with excitement. _She knows her stuff. She’s read up on USPs since the party. This is good. This is what I want to see._ “I’ve a few ideas you might want to explore,” guiding a piece of paper across the table towards Waverly. “Ways to generate more revenue streams.”

Waverly picked it up, taking her time to read each of Nicole’s suggestions. “Yes, of course. Exactly, I get your first idea. I’ve already made some enquiries with local businesses, hotels, those that might require displays. I’ve had several positive responses. And, your second suggestion. I hadn’t thought of that. Thank you. This is really helpful.”

“They’re only my initial thoughts. I’d need to dig a little deeper into the market, see what works, what doesn’t. Who wins, who doesn’t. I can prepare something in the next few days.”

Waverly was still reading through Nicole’s ideas, gasping at the last one. “That’s…that’s really clever,” she said, looking directly at Nicole, her eyes alive with the passion she would bring to their business relationship. “I wish I’d thought of that. John was right in suggesting I approach you.”

Nicole couldn’t help herself, basking in Waverly’s compliment, making a mental note to find more ways to assist this business. _I’m going to enjoy working with you, I’m also going to enjoy getting to know you Waverly Crofte._

It always helped to have a willing, attentive client, open to suggestions, ready to try them. The clients who thought they knew it all were the hardest to work with, unwilling to listen to another offering sound advice that might lead to more success, assuming all they needed was the cold cash to make their business wheels spin. 

Their first business meeting concluded, Xavier invited Waverly to join them for the birthday drinks, Nicole hoping she would say yes. Waverly looked at her watch. “I’m meeting Wyn shortly.”

“Another time perhaps,” Nicole blurted out before controlling herself. “Thank you for the flowers. I’ve learnt a lot.”

Waverly appeared to be struggling with a thought, awkwardly stuffing her folder back in her bag, her cheeks turning a rosy colour. “I…I could come for one drink. I still feel dreadful not knowing it’s your birthday.”

“Honestly, it’s fine. I’m not one for celebrations.”

Waverly’s eyes trailed to Nicole’s shirt. “You’re wearing glitter.”

She followed Waverly’s eyes, realising she was indeed covered in red dots, the tension breaking between them. “This year’s look I’ve been told.”

“Must try it,” the edges of Waverly’s mouth lifting slightly. “I’m into glitter.”

“If you girls have finished discussing fashion,” Xavier interrupted, “might I suggest we decamp to Fogg’s, get the party started.”

The venue was quiet when they entered, Xavier heading to the bar with their orders, Waverly sending a text to Wynonna to say where she was. She followed Nicole to the area reserved for their party, removing her coat, phone buzzing with a message from her sister. “Wyn’s heading home, looks like you’ve got me for the night. I hope you don’t mind me tagging along.”

“She could have joined us. There’s plenty of room.”

“Sorry, I didn’t want to impose. I mean it’s your birthday and we’re crashing it.”

“Honestly, it’s no trouble. Call her, Xavier can add you both to our number at Sexy Fish.”

“Are you sure this is okay? It’s your night.”

“Trust me, I would say if it wasn’t. Call her, otherwise I’ll feel bad.”

“This is really kind. I’m still getting used to being out on my own again. Feels strange.”

Nicole glanced at Waverly’s hand as she raised it to make the call, no longer wearing her wedding ring, a sudden jolt of electricity running all the way through the middle of her body. It always started with a physical pull, she knew that, silently praying it wasn’t happening again, knowing it was, knowing she was being drawn in by this gorgeous brunette, powerless to stop. 

Her eyes moved to Waverly’s hair, soft brown curls hanging loosely over shoulders, crisp white shirt open a little too far, revealing the top of a lacy cream bra, Nicole unsure if that was intentional. Her eyes remained on that part of Waverly’s anatomy, failing to notice she had finished her call, Waverly’s turn to follow Nicole’s gaze. “Oh no, it has a habit of doing that,” she said, fastening the stray button. “I knew I should have worn my other shirt. Honestly, what must you think of me?”

There were a few thoughts running through Nicole’s head at that precise moment, mostly ones screaming at her to remember Waverly was a client, a new client, in need of her business head not her bed head. Now she wished she hadn’t thought of a bed, her mind racing to erase that thought. “Just popping to the restroom,” she said, standing abruptly, a cocktail menu in her hand. “Back shortly.”

Thankfully it was empty when she entered, locking herself in one of the cubicles, head in her hands. What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? She’s a client and your dirty mind is messing this up. You’ll drive her away because you’re obsessed with getting inside someone’s pants. Keep thinking she’s married, that’s it. She’s married and isn’t gay. Married, not gay. Married, not gay.

She returned to find Xavier had arrived with their drinks, chatting with Waverly who seemed perfectly at ease in his company. He handed Nicole a glass, raising his own. “Here’s to one of the best business brains I know.”

Clinking glasses, Nicole deliberately avoided Waverly’s sparkling emerald eyes, or bust-exposing shirt, or chestnut burnished hair, forcing herself to repeat her new mantra, over, and over, and over. She sat quietly listening to Xavier tell Waverly about the mountain of toys his kids received from relatives, blaming society and adverts for skewing children’s expectations. The memory of the one time she received no presents another fart floating to the surface, momentarily shifting her mind away from her gorgeous client, her mother in hospital, pneumonia, she and Robin farmed out to relatives who made it clear they were not wanted.

Nicole had a little money saved, mostly coins found around their untidy flat, loose change from her mother’s alcohol purchases, stuffing them in a pocket when no one was looking. She spent every penny on a toy car for Robin, worried he would wake up Christmas morning without anything to open. She even stole a piece of wrapping paper from school, fat Santas holding their bellies laughing, concealing it in her reading book, hoping she wouldn’t get caught, carefully wrapping the present, hoping Robin would like it. 

His hug meant everything to her, telling her she was the best sister ever, discarding the toy minutes later to seek out the ones his relatives had bought their own children.

Waverly touched her hand, feeling Nicole’s skin respond. “Did you have a good Christmas?”

“Yes. You?”

“Busy, busy, busy. So much to do. Xavier said your brother was up from Cornwall. Adore Newquay. We have a holiday home near there.”

Nicole smiled, unwilling to reveal her brother lived in a postcard-sized flat, barely able to house all his junk and surfboards. “Haven’t been much. Keep telling myself I should go, check out the restaurants.”

“There’s a fabulous one, Lusty's. Have you heard of it?”

Nicole immediately recognised the routine, the naming of a location, followed by some restaurant, or a hotel, or some other frightfully posh wherever. “Fish and chips on the seafront is my thing,” she replied, the words firing out before she could stop herself, eyes immediately searching for Waverly’s to gauge any damage done.

“Me too,” Waverly added, holding Nicole’s gaze for a moment. “I’m not a fussy eater. Okay, I’m kind of a fussy eater. Vegan, but I’ll eat anything that’s tasty.”

Nicole’s thoughts went south once more, Wynonna’s arrival preventing her from returning to her temporary sanctuary. Another round of drinks purchased, Wynonna plonking herself beside Waverly, lifting her pink cocktail in the air. “Here’s to an amazing year.”

The party raised their glasses to that, Nicole noticing Waverly glance at her barren finger, wondering what lay behind those sad eyes, the moment she would remember forever when the seed in her heart sparked into life for this woman who wanted to sell flowers. 

Nicole’s friends arrived, everyone in good spirits after their Christmas break, the noise in the bar gradually rising as more workers filed in. Sexy Fish was a welcome relief, quieter, Nora waving to them from the bar area, blushing as Nicole thanked her for the present, showing it off on her wrist. “As soon as I saw it I thought of you,” she said, winking. 

Nicole found herself seated between the Earp sisters, Wynonna commenting she was the filling to their sandwich, Nicole’s eyes focusing on her glass of mineral water, forcing her mind to repeat her new mantra. “This is my first time here. Love the décor,” Waverly said, noticing Nicole’s bracelet. “Oh, that’s pretty.” Her hand reached out to touch it. “I love the design. Really suits your wrist. May I?”

Nicole let Waverly play with it between her fingers, her mind no longer able to remember the mantra, let alone her own name, only that this was the second time skin touched skin. Inhaling a little too loudly, Waverly’s hand lifted like a butterfly departing a lavender bush, the motion so graceful Nicole’s eyes went with it without resistance.

Waverly brought the tip of her finger to her lower lip, running it slowly back and forth, as if tasting Nicole’s nectar. “I must get a new lip salve,” she said, continuing the action, Nicole completely caught in Waverly’s headlights. “This weather plays havoc with my skin.”

“Yes,” Nicole said, unable to tear her eyes away. “Plays havoc.”

“This weather. Dries them out. I have to keep wetting, or they become sore.”

“Becomes sore.”

“My lips,” Waverly replied, confused at Nicole’s lack of focus. “How do you keep your lips so moist?”

Nicole grabbed her glass, fighting whatever spell she was under, finding herself back in the room. “Spa products and yoga classes.”

“Didn’t realise yoga was good for lips,” Waverly replied. “Perhaps, we could go together. Sorry, sorry, I’m doing it again, inviting myself into your life. I’m big enough and ugly enough to go on my own.”

“No, come with me,” Nicole insisted. 

“Are you sure? I’m at a loose end now that…”

Nicole’s eyes went to Waverly’s ring finger. “How long were you married?”

“Two years. Crazy really. We should have waited, or talked through expectations. Sorry, you don’t want to hear my story, we hardly know each other.”

“No, please, if it helps.”

Waverly let out a long sigh. “It’s all a little raw. My biggest worry was what everyone would think. Wyn helped me see how much I’d given up just to keep others happy.”

“People pleaser.”

“That obvious. I bend over backwards for everyone but myself.”

Nicole’s eyes trailed down Waverly’s body. “Easily done. Especially if you’re into yoga.”

Waverly’s giggle was delightful, deliciously light and playful. “What are you two laughing at?” Wynonna asked, pleased Waverly was enjoying herself. “You’re like a pair of naughty schoolgirls.”

“Nicole’s invited me to yoga.”

“Hot,” Wynonna added.

“Yes.”

Wynonna snorted back her own laugh. “Sorry, no. Hot as in, not…I’d forgotten that’s your name. Must get you into a lot of trouble.”

“It has its uses.”

One of Nicole’s friends waved across the table to let her know she was leaving, Nicole disappearing for a few minutes. “So, you’re into yoga all of a sudden,” Wynonna observed, once Nicole was no longer in earshot.

“You did say I should try new things.”


	5. English Bluebell

Waverly gazed at a silhouetted London from the comfort of their taxi. “You could ask her out for a drink,” Wynonna suggested, earning a tut from her sister. 

“No.”

“What’s the worst that could happen?”

“I am not asking her.”

“Do you want me to casually mention it to Xav, put in a good word for you?”

Waverly glared. “I want to keep what we have to business. I want to…Seriously, if you don’t stop looking at me like that.”

Wynonna attempted to remove the smirk from her face. "One drink. As friends. You never know, she might want that.”

“She has friends, plenty of friends, all annoyingly good looking. Plus, it doesn’t work like that. Plus…plus, if she turns me down, or it’s a disaster as most things are with me, I won’t be able to look her in the face, or work with her, or get the money for the shop.”

“One drink. Suss her out, get to know her. Although, I’m guessing that girl likes to play her cards.”

“I don’t know. I’m hopeless at this. I can see me messing up, ruining any chance to make a go of the shop. Perry would love it if I failed. I can see him now, rolling his eyes.”

“Fine. But, I think you’re making a mistake.”

“I’m not. I know what I’m doing. I so don’t know what I’m doing. What’s wrong with me?”

Wynonna squeezed her sister’s hand. “Absolutely nothing. Be you, baby girl, everyone else is taken according to Oscar Wilde. And, by the looks of it Nicole seems taken with you.”

“Is she? Is she really? I’m not calling her. Should I call her?”

Wynonna’s face took on a mischievous expression. “Or, have lunch at that hot yoga place.”

“I could couldn’t I.” 

“I know this is scary,” Wynonna reassured. “I know you’re confused right now, but if you don’t suck it and see, you’ll never know if this is what you want.”

“I’ve lost my nerve. Plus, this is new to me. You know.”

“You took a huge step confiding in me. I’m so proud of you, you have no idea. Never liked Perry anyway. I’m sorry, I know he's your husband, but he really could be a prize shit on occasions.”

“It’s not his fault. I feel bad I made him think we had a chance at happily ever after. He thought if we had kids…”

Wynonna squeezed her sister’s hand again. “You can’t make someone happy if you’re not happy. And, clearly what you had wasn’t right for you. It’s time to find someone who is.”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘ 

Angel was pleased to see her favourite human, in need of cuddles, rubbing her face affectionately against Nicole’s, tuna on her breath. “Yes, yes, I love you, you soppy thing. Look what I got? Nora chose it. So, let me tell you all about Waverly. She does this cute thing with her nose. Wiggles it when she’s nervous.” 

She lowered Angel to the ground. “Potential client, so that rules anything out. I might bring her here to see the place, if that’s alright with you.” Angel stretched lazily, finding Nicole’s legs. “And, she’s married, correction, separated, oh, and not gay, probably. So, that’s also that. Way too complicated. What’s that?”

Angel pawed at her to be lifted again, purring loudly into her ear. “No, I’ll mess it up, get carried away, fall in love with someone who can’t love me back. Looks like it’s just you and me Angel. I know, I know, we have each other.”

Having reached her thirty fifth birthday, she was coming to accept she would grow old alone, living by the sea with lots of cats, probably found one day by a neighbour, unless hungry pussies got to her first. For all she had achieved, for all the external success she appeared to have, inside she was lonely, longing for companionship, watching friends settle down, have kids. Love and be loved. 

Sitting up in bed, laptop on her knees above the duvet, Nicole clicked on the Interflora page, scrolling through bouquet after bouquet, surprisingly turned on by a hand-tied arrangement of delicate pink roses and oriental lilies. Before she could stop herself her hand was imagining Waverly making up such a bouquet for her, wearing nothing but a black apron, the words Something Gorgeous Coming Soon in swirly gold letters across her breasts, a thorn pricking her finger, holding it out to taste, asking how she kept her lips so moist, Waverly's eyes fixed on her dining on her digit, in and out, in and out. A long moan sent Angel scurrying from her bed, Nicole lying back against the pillows, a passion for flowers ignited.

Nicole enjoyed three floral arrangements before falling asleep, waking the next morning more relaxed than she had felt in months, her mind already having compiled a list of objectives:

Objective 1: invest in Waverly. 

Objective 2: help grow her business. 

Objective 3: use internet to ease tension (thank you Interflora). 

Nicole stared at her reflection in the mirror as she applied her war paint. All you have to do is keep it together when you’re with her. You can do that. You know you can. And, not get drunk, or let your eyes wander, or make any flirty gestures. Or stare, or drool, drooling would be really fucking unprofessional Nicole Haught, do you hear. And, not touch any part of her, or linger on her luscious hair, or her smouldering eyes, or her petite waist, or her firm…

She missed her usual train, Interflora delaying her with two further hand-tied bouquets. Admittedly, they were beautiful seasonal arrangements, although succulents took on a whole new meaning, coming undone at a photo of three in a tray. 

She entered the office with only minutes to spare before Xavier arrived, managing to look busy as he strolled in. “No coffee,” he observed, plonking himself at his desk. “Never seen you without a mug on the go.”

“Water for me today,” she replied, a little too quickly. “New health drive,” regretting that statement immediately, knowing how much she depended on caffeine. 

“I do think Waverly has potential. She’s not just a pretty face. She's demonstrated she knows enough about high street retail to make this work I believe. And, her figures are top shelf. Guessing John helped her put that proposal together.”

“What about Perry?”

“What about him?” Xavier asked, searching his desk for a pen. “He’s the loser in this. Why he ever thought he could pressure her into having kids. What bloke does that? I'll tell you, the ones without kids. Do you know how expensive they are?”

“Guessing very. Glitter bill must be through the roof in your house. Is that why they split? He wanted kids, she didn’t.”

Xavier found a pen, scribbling on a pad, cursing at it not working. “She bagged the heir to the Crofte Coffee empire and it still wasn’t enough for her. Some girls would suck the cock off Perry, even though he’s fucking useless at golf, just to get that kind of leverage. So, you tell me, what’s going on in Waverly’s head?”

Nicole didn’t want to picture Waverly’s head anywhere near that part of Perry, her face betraying her repulsion at such an image. “Perhaps she’s living in his shadow. Maybe she needs this project to show him she’s capable of running a successful business.”

Xavier tossed the broken pen over his shoulder, missing the bin completely. “That’s it, I’m getting golf lessons. So, explain to me why she’s moved out of their home, ditched her ring and is squatting at her sister’s. As we blokes would say, she’s back on the market. And, I for one would not say no.”

“You’re married, which means she’s off limits. She might simply be taking a short break from her ring. And, house. And, and, she’s a client so makes her completely off limits. That’s the rule. Remember.”

Xavier found a working pen, glancing over at Nicole, his mouth twitching in an effort to stifle a laugh. “Since when? You know, you could just ask her out.” 

“No.”

“Nicky, what’s the worst that could happen?”

“I’m not asking her.”

“Do you want me to casually mention it to John, put in a good word for you?”

Nicole glared. “No. I just want to keep this strictly business. She’s a client, soon to be…potential. Anyway…stop it. I’m not asking her.”

“Ask her out for one drink. As friends.”

“No. It doesn’t work like that. I’m not mixing business with pleasure. Again. I’m not blurring the lines again. Hence, the rule. Anyway, she’s only just left her husband. For all I know she could be back with him right now.”

“She isn’t with Perry. So, answer me as your friend, as your rotund business partner, do you fancy her?”

“No. Maybe. No, definitely no. And, don’t you dare say anything to John. I’m warning you.”

“Nicky, for as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never hesitated when it comes to grabbing what catches your eye. I know Shae did a number on your heart. I know you’d still be with her now had she not fucked off with that Alicia bitch. I know you regretted your one night with our client. But, I’m telling you, give Waverly a chance.”

“She’s not into women.”

“How do you know, unless you ask her?”

“I’m popping out. Want anything from Starbucks?”

“Thought you were on water,” Xavier called out, as she headed towards the door seeking to clear her head.

A cortado coffee purchased, with extra cinnamon, she sat alone on a bench in Berkeley Square, contemplating Xavier’s words, her phone in her hand, Waverly’s number ready to dial. As she put the phone to her ear it rang. “Hi, sorry are you free?”

“Yes, are you?”

“Thank you for last night. It was…look, are you…”

“Yes.”

“Are you…do you think we could go to a yoga class later?”

“Yes.”

“And, maybe…if you’re not busy, although I’m guessing you will be.”

“Would you like to go for a drink afterwards?"

“Yes. Is that….are you okay with this? We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. I mean, it’s just a drink, right?”

“Waverly, I’d love to go for a drink with you.”

There was a pause, Nicole wondering if Waverly had hung up. “I’ve…I’ve not done yoga before.”

“Neither have I,” Nicole replied. “With you. Yoga starts at sex…six. Class starts at six fifteen. Will you be at the shop?”

“Yes. I’ll be there. What shall I wear?”

“Your smile,” Nicole replied, instantly regretting that line. “Something loose, it gets really hot.”

“Like you,” Waverly added, instantly regretting that line too.

Nicole returned to the office, Xavier busy on a call to one of their clients, running through latest financials. As he glanced over he could see Nicole looking dreamily at her screen, lost in whatever world she now found herself. Their paths crossed a few years before they became business partners, Xavier going through a messy divorce, dating one of Nicole’s friends, realising they came from similar backgrounds, both terrified of returning to a life where every penny mattered.

There were only two people beyond her family she had ever let see behind her well-constructed social mask, Xavier being one, a chance comment of his finding its way through her armour. Even Shae hadn’t been allowed to get that close, Nicole equally terrified if she knew where she came from, how dysfunctional her family was she would reject her. As it turned out, not letting Shae into her heart, pretty much guaranteed she would find someone else eventually. Nicole never even let her meet Robin, too ashamed he might say something, let slip she was really a cheap tramp from the wrong side of town. 

The second was a kind teacher at boarding school, who took Nicole under her wing, helped her adjust, made her believe she could achieve more than her upbringing. Mrs Gray saw her potential, gave her extra lessons to help her catch up with the other students, guiding her on her new path. By the time she left boarding school you would not have been able to tell her apart from the other girls, the way she spoke too posh for where she came from, not that she ever intended to go back there.

“You look pleased with yourself,” Xavier said, ending the call. “You know if you were to call her…”

“She called me, Yoga and drinks. As friends.”

“Damn, really thought I was in with a chance there.”

“Stop it. We might have nothing in common.”

“You could pretend to like flowers,” Xavier offered.

“I do like flowers. Very much so. I never really understood them, until now.”

“Ah, well, flowers are essentially like women. Feed and water them and buy them really expensive jewellery. Job done.”

“Only you. Would you mind if I headed home early, want to make sure the apartment is tidy?”

“Oh, so we’re already thinking coffee too are we?”

“No. She…I. You know she nearly bought my place. Thought she might like to see it. Is there anywhere I can buy houseplants?”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘

Waverly was in a panic. “Wyn what do I wear? I’ll need to get a yoga outfit. Fudge, I need to be at the shop by one for the decorators. I’m so stressed.”

“Relax. It’s an exercise class. Wear what you wear to the gym. I can drive you over if you want, although I need to be in the office this afternoon.”

“It’s okay. I’ll take the train. And, I need to get a present and make a card. And, sort out a book.”

“Whoa, Waves, seriously it’s an exercise class and a drink. All this other…why do you need a present?”

“It was her birthday and I didn’t get her anything. And, she thought the flowers were my gift.”

Wynonna took Waverly’s hand, pulling her towards the sofa, making her sit down. “Look, what I’m about to say will sound harsh, but I think if I don’t say it you’re going to go into this expecting too much. You need to give yourself time to find out who you are beyond Perry.”

“It’s just, now that I’ve made a move away from him.”

“I know, I understand. But, you need to give everything you do time. Find your own feet first before you rush headlong into something that’s not right for you. Nicole is a walking love machine, but she’s not the only gorgeous lesbian out there.”

“I’d feel bad if I didn’t bring a present.”

Wynonna gave a frustrated sigh. “Come on, I’ll drive you to the garden centre, pick out a plant, and a book, and a card. Maybe they’ll have hot yoga clothing there too. Or, a pair of gardening gloves would work.”

“But, I want to make a card,” Waverly said, pouting. “I was looking forward to making one, with glitter.”

“No. Waves. I knew I should have given you away to that family on holiday.”

Waverly hugged her sister. “Thank you. And, thank you for not telling mum and dad. I’m not ready yet.”

“I’m here for you. Now, where’s that number for the family who wanted you.”

A large houseplant purchased and a book on how to maintain them, Waverly set about making a card, handwriting a phrase she liked on the front:

Friends are like flowers in the garden of life...

Pleased with her efforts, grabbing her gym bag, checking she had everything in it, she headed downstairs, waiting for Wynonna to finish a work email.

The shop was cold when she entered, a pile of letters on the floor, scooping them up as she placed the gifts on her new counter, satisfied with the progress being made on refurbishments. Her phone buzzed, a message from Nicole with confirmation of their yoga class and a very detailed list of what to do, what to bring, what not to bring. Just this one message was making her excited and extremely nervous, rushing out to purchase two bottles of water, promising herself she would invest in a water bottle should she ever be fortunate enough to go again.

The workmen arrived, the painter now tasked with adding Waverly’s favourite phrases to the freshly painted walls, the carpenter making wooden frames to hold the display buckets of flowers. Waverly had an eye for detail, ever since she was a child, her creative side indulged by her mother, her father the more practical of the two. Waverly’s passion for flowers came from her maternal grandmother, who owned the most magical walled garden, a place where Waverly would spend hours helping nana plant seeds, trim bushes, deadhead roses. 

Her most prized possession was a book nana gave her on English flowers, learning all the names by heart, promising herself one day she would have a garden just like nana’s where she could while away her time growing flowers in the countryside. Although, she also quite liked the sea, wondering if she could combine the two, assuming it was perfectly possible.

The hands on her watch moved round, three o’clock, four, five, anxiety levels rising as the hour approached, repeatedly telling herself not to be a clumsy clown, not act like some glitzy airhead, knowing enough about Nicole already to have concluded she was a straight down to business kind of girl. She wanted to impress, she wanted to find out more about her, she wanted so many things right now.

Waverly heard the door open, her heart jumping through her chest, suddenly too nervous to go see who it was, knowing it could be only one person. She emerged from the back of the shop, attempting to act cool and sophisticated, managing to knock over one of the workmen’s coffees which cascaded across the counter. Looking up she saw the light in Nicole’s eyes.


	6. Forget Me Not

Grabbing for the mug, Waverly succeeded only in ricocheting it off the counter at speed, landing upright by Nicole’s feet who stooped to pick it up. A brief moment, such a silly moment, the most insignificant of moments if either were to look back and say what defined the start of whatever was drawing them together. Missed by those not paying attention, but a defining moment nevertheless, now that timing, or fate, or kismet had decided to entwine their separate worlds. 

“I’m so clumsy,” Waverly said, frantically looking for something with which to mop up the coffee on the counter. “Oh no, and now I’ve got it on your present,” brown liquid soaking into the wrapping paper, Waverly’s nose visibly twitching. “I’m so sorry.”

“I do it all the time,” Nicole replied, calmly placing the mug back on the wooden surface. “Ask Xavier. The number of times I’ve sent a mug flying. Let’s go do yoga. It’s great for relaxing the muscles. I swear by it.”

Waverly grabbed a roll of paper towels from a shelf, attempting to clear up the mess, resulting in a soggy pile in her hands, unsure what to do with it. Nicole took the sodden lump from her, herself unsure what to do, spying a builder’s dump bin in the corner. “You okay to go?” Nicole asked, stressed eyes looking back. 

“I bought you a plant. You said you didn’t like houseplants, but I thought if you had one. I can get you another, if it’s not what you want, for your birthday. I never know what to get for…”

“It’s perfect,” Nicole replied. “I was thinking of getting a few after our conversation. I’m beginning to warm to them.”

Waverly’s face relaxed a little, hoping she hadn’t completely blown it. “It’s a coffee tree. You said at the restaurant you love coffee, so I thought you might be able to make your own.”

“Wow, that’s…that’s really thoughtful. Thank you.”

“I got you a book too on how to look after them. Plants need love and attention, like humans.”

“And jewellery, apparently.”

“Jewellery?”

“Something Xavier said. We should be going. The class starts in ten minutes.”

Waverly picked up the plant, handing it to Nicole. “I felt bad you thought I’d got you flowers.”

With her one free hand she accepted Waverly’s gift, wet towels in the other raining dirty droplets on the floor. “The flowers were beautiful. Could I possibly leave this here? Might look odd arriving with a plant to yoga.”

“Yes, sorry. You don’t have pets do you?”

“A cat. Why?”

“Oh no, it’s toxic to cats. Why didn’t I check? You fool Waverly.”

“It’s fine,” Nicole insisted, keeping hold of the plant, scared she would have it taken from her. “I’ll put it somewhere Angel won’t get it. It’s fine really.”

“It’s not,” Waverly persisted, hands now on the rim of the plant pulling it from Nicole. “I’ll poison your cat.”

“You won’t, really. I’ll explain to Angel she’s not to touch.”

“I insist. I’ll get you a non-toxic plant. What was I thinking?”

Nicole released her grip on the plant, realising Waverly’s mind was made up, at the exact same time Waverly realised she was becoming overly emotional about a stupid houseplant. The plant fell between them, crashing to the floor, container shattering, pottery and earth exploding everywhere, both staring at the mess.

“Oh no, oh no,” Waverly said, already on her knees frantically scooping up earth in an effort to save the plant she spent ages choosing. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Nicole’s arms ached to comfort her, tell her it was okay, tell her accidents happen, tell her plants survive being bounced on the floor, at least she hoped they did. She held back. “Can I suggest we leave yoga and go get that drink,” watching Waverly continue to clear up.

“I’ve messed this up. I’m sorry, can we do this another time?”

“You haven’t messed anything up. Well, apart from Mr Bean. That’s what I’ve decided to call it.”

Waverly eyes made their way up Nicole’s legs, eventually finding her face. “I could do with one.”

“Are you okay with the pub near the apartment?”

Without answering Waverly fled through the door at the back of the shop, Nicole no longer sure what to do with this intriguing new creature in her life. I could follow you, or I could stand here looking at Mr Bean down there, or I could leave. I’m guessing you don’t want me to leave, otherwise you wouldn’t have gone to all this trouble getting me a plant that could kill my cat. I’ll just stand here, with a handful of wet paper like a prize pickle, without a map. Do pickles read maps?

She couldn’t help herself, a pickle wearing glasses and holding a map suddenly entering her thoughts, Waverly returning with a brush and pan, along with a new container for Mr Bean. Hearing Nicole’s soft laugh, she realised she overreacted, let the situation run away from her, rectifying her clumsiness in a matter of minutes. The workmen continued with their jobs, neither looking over, neither wanting to get involved, both concluding an employer’s emotional outburst was not their area of expertise.

The George and Devonshire was unusually busy, packed with employees from a nearby office enjoying a post-Christmas party, the pair left with little choice but to brave a chilly wooden table on the pavement outside the pub, the overpass and a constant stream of cars not the most romantic of settings. Coats pulled tight, their breath visibly leaving them, their first drink as friends was not going as well as either had hoped. Mr Bean sat on the table chaperoning, the book and envelope holding Waverly’s handmade card still unopened. Utterly self-conscious, fearing she might make a similar mess with the wine in her plastic cup, Waverly struggled to find a topic of conversation to ease the tension she was feeling.

She genuinely wanted to be friends with Nicole, there being something about her, something she liked. She couldn’t decide whether it was her confidence, her independence, the way she carried herself, or her cool approach to situations. Clearly Nicole was attractive, knowing how to dress to maximise her height and colouring. And yet, Waverly’s interest wasn’t simply physical. Her curiosity was peeked more by Nicole’s way of being in the world, as if she owned it. As if she could do anything she set her mind to and that interested her. Intrigued her.

Nicole nursed a mineral water, equally hesitant how to proceed, deciding after an awkward silence to dive in with the only topic she could think of. “I’m learning so much about flowers and plants,” she began, her face twisting, hearing herself and how patronising that sounded. “I’ve been doing a lot of online research. I never knew there were so many varieties, that’s a market in-road if ever I saw one. Educating someone like me to appreciate what’s available beyond roses.”

Waverly maintained her tight grip on her plastic beaker of wine. “When did you know?”

“About flowers. When you arrived in my life. As I said, roses all the way. I’m slowly expanding my horizons.”

“No. When did you know? When was the first time you knew?”

Nicole paused, the cogs in her brain attempting to parse the conversation, coming to the conclusion there must be only one thing Waverly was referring to. “Oh, when did I know? Are you asking me what I think you’re asking me?”

Waverly’s expression changed, embarrassment escaping through her eyes. “I’m doing it again. I shouldn’t ask something so personal. I’ve made a complete mess of this evening. I should go. Look, I’m really sorry. If you’re no longer able to lend me the money I’ll understand. And, please promise me you won’t let your cat near the plant, I feel bad enough already.”

Before she could stop herself Nicole’s hand was on Waverly’s, seeking to reassure, seeking to show her she was comfortable at being asked such a personal question. “Always. I guess I’ve always known. It’s okay. I don’t mind talking about my sexuality if that’s what you want.” Nicole removed her hand, respectful of the boundary of someone she hardly knew, hoping she hadn’t overstepped it already with her emotional response to Waverly’s apparent distress. “Hey, it’s okay. Really. Look, it’s freezing out here and the wine’s awful. Would you like to see the apartment and meet my adorably cute Siamese cat who talks?”

Waverly was torn, not wanting to appear rude, yet wanting to return to her shop, close the door and burst into tears. She chose to remain with Nicole, fighting back tears, convinced she had blown their evening together, along with any chance they had of being friends, or getting the money she needed for her new life. 

The apartment was definitely warmer, Waverly’s eyes took in the place so nearly hers as Nicole stood back, Angel rushing to greet them, stopping abruptly on seeing Waverly, tentatively approaching, wary of anyone brought back to her domain. She had nothing to worry about, Waverly handing Nicole the plant, stooping with open arms to welcome Angel into her life. “Hello there. Gosh, you’re so pretty. Yes, yes you are. And, your eyes. You are the prettiest cat I’ve ever seen. And, I’m guessing the smartest.”

Angel was completely sold, captivated by her favourite human’s new companion, rubbing her face against Waverly’s, purring loudly, making it very clear she would happily go with her anywhere. Nicole exhaled deeply, her hand reaching out to stroke Angel’s head, she too wanting to be closer to her new companion. Nicole could have stayed there, blissfully content in that moment, forever. Do you know the effect you have on people? Do you realise you fill every room with your fragrance? I don’t think you do. I swear you think you have no effect on someone like me. You do. You so do. And, Angel loves you. 

Reluctantly Angel left Waverly’s arms, finding Nicole’s legs, telling her she wanted feeding. “Yes, yes, I’m doing it. Be patient. So, what do you think of the place?”

“I still adore it. It has its own charm. Oh, I love the photo on the wall. Is that one of yours?”

“Kilimanjaro,” Nicole replied, refilling Angel’s bowl with biscuits to keep her quiet. “Spent a month in Tanzania, so worth it. I have a checklist of others I’m going to climb.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why climb a mountain?” Waverly asked, surprised to learn something about Nicole she never thought she would. “It’s a mountain. Aren’t they there just to take photos? You know, feet on ground, looking up. Not the other way round.”

Nicole let out a laugh, her own inhibitions easing in the presence of someone so natural. “True, given the large photo on the wall. Before you climb the mountain I guess they are there only to take photos. After you’ve climbed it becomes part of you. It remains inside.”

Waverly didn’t know how to respond. Xavier warned her about Nicole’s intense side, but her philosophy on mountains was beyond anything she had ever contemplated. “That sounds like something Wynonna would say,” she said, instantly regretting such a trite response to something so profound, seeking not to come across as an airhead. “I’d be tempted to climb any mountain, so long as I could study the flowers that grew in the region.”

Nicole removed a bottle of white wine from her fridge. “I’ve not had a drink in a while, guessing this could be an exception.”

“Tell me about the mountain,” Waverly said, accepting a glass from Nicole.

Nicole poured a small measure for herself, guiding them to the dining table, raising her glass. “Here’s to overcoming life’s challenges.”

“So, tell me about the mountain.”

Nicole had a captive audience, her eyes finding Waverly’s briefly, relieved she no longer looked like she was about to cry, her mind calculating whether to go full adventure story, or drip feed her journey. She decided softly, softly would be the better approach, seeking not to come across as some daredevil out to pit themselves against nature. “It’s a beautiful climb. Not too difficult. I’d not even thought about doing it, but someone at the volunteer centre suggested it and I decided why not.”

“Volunteer centre.”

“I helped build a school. Well, not build exactly, kit out with equipment, get it up and running. For girls who would normally be married off, some no more than children, had there not been a push to keep them in school, give them an education.”

“That’s amazing,” Waverly remarked. “You saved them. What you did saved those girls.”

“I was a small part of a large group of volunteers, offering my services where they were needed.”

“And, that made you climb a mountain.”

Nicole took a sip of wine, the first time she let alcohol pass her lips in a year. “I was at a loose end, had enough money sloshing around to go do things, but didn’t know what to do. Hopped on a plane, got off the other end and decided I’d only come home when I’d run out of fun things to do.”

Waverly’s eyes were fixed on Nicole’s face, wonder now shining through, her hand playing with her glass, beyond impressed with the person so different from her she didn’t know where to begin. Not the adventurous type, her life had been one long series of doors opening at the right time, meeting Perry at a party the same night she moaned to her friend Chrissy she would never find anyone, now sitting opposite someone who clearly had a very interesting past.

Nicole pulled the unwrapped book and envelope towards her, removing the stained paper, opening the front cover, Waverly’s message written inside, wishing Nicole a happy birthday, the date underneath her name. Nicole knew she would devour every word in the book, a desire to understand Waverly through her passion helping her feel more alive, less disconnected from the world. 

She left the card till last, carefully inserting a finger under the flap, pulling the envelope open. She could see it was by Waverly’s hand, a beautiful pencil drawing of a rose, delicately highlighted with red glitter, reading the phrase twice, then the message inside. 

“Do you like it?” Waverly asked, expectant eyes scanning Nicole’s face for any hint of rejection. “I wasn’t sure about the glitter, but then…”

“You drew this? This is amazing. Thank you. I’m…this is, you’re really good.”

“I used to practise drawing the flowers in my nana’s book. Spent hours tracing them, colouring them. I find it so peaceful.”

“I can imagine. You should put some of your drawings up in the shop. Seriously.”

“I’m not sure. This is the first drawing I’ve done in a while. I might not be any good.”

“Oh, you’re good. I wouldn’t say unless I thought it would enhance what you’re offering.”

Angel pawed at Waverly to be picked up, her new friend obliging, talking to her as Nicole would. “You mustn’t go near Mr Bean, it will give you a bad tummy. Will you promise you’ll keep away?”

Nicole could have sworn Angel nodded, purring loudly to let everyone know she was perfectly content with the other angel who had entered their lives. A thought came to her, a question, one which had been playing on her mind. “Are you and Perry likely to get back together?”

Waverly continued to stroke Angel, not meeting her eyes. “Unlikely. I made it clear we should never have got married.”

“You must have felt something for him.”

“Yes. Of course, but we weren’t right for each other. We wanted different things.”

“Like children,” Nicole ventured, hoping she too wasn’t overstepping a personal boundary.

Waverly stopped stroking Angel, placing her back on the floor, reaching for her glass, running her finger down the stem. “Like women,” she replied, lifting her eyes momentarily to see how her words were being received.

“He had an affair. Why would he do that, especially to someone like you? I’m sorry, it’s not my place to judge.”

“Not him.”

The cogs in Nicole’s mind began whirring again, a dawning realisation of what she was being told, eyes widening, lips parting as all the cogs suddenly fell into place. _I can’t be this lucky. I’ve heard wrong, that’s it. Or, I’m making too much of this. Did you just say? Breathe, keep breathing and look casual._ “Is that why you asked me?”

Waverly lifted the wine glass to her lips, drawing on the liquid, unable to meet Nicole’s eyes. “The only other person who knows is Wyn. Perry doesn’t even know. I couldn’t…I don’t know how to tell him.”

Nicole took a large gulp of wine. “Thank you for telling me. It’s really brave of you. I’m guessing you’ll tell Perry at some stage.”

“Eventually. I have a feeling he’s beginning to suspect, especially after my flat out refusal to have kids with him. He just assumed that’s what was making me unhappy. He’s not going to be happy when he knows the real reason.”

“So, you don’t want kids.”

“I didn’t want children with him. It would have complicated everything. The more he pushed the worse it got, until even I started thinking perhaps if I had children I could focus on them, not on me. Does that sound crazy?”

“Not at all.”

“I do want them some day. I just don’t want that to be the only reason I’m with someone. What about you?”

“Kids. Possibly. Not really thought about it.”

Waverly sat for a few moments contemplating something, lifting her glass, putting it down. “It’s strange how the world turns. I came to you for help with the shop and here we are discussing children and my sexuality.”

“We do like to provide a thorough service for our clients.”

Waverly’s laugh filled the apartment.


	7. Grape Hyacinth

Time ticked on. 

Nine o’clock, ten, eleven, neither wanting the evening to end, nor Angel for that matter, thoroughly spoilt with all the attention being received. Eventually, Waverly was the braver of the two. “I need to be getting back,” she said, checking her watch. “Fudge, didn’t realise how late it is. This has been…”

“I’ll call you a taxi.” Nicole offered. “Where are you staying?”

“Wyn’s, but it’s probably too late. I’ll camp out on the floor of the shop tonight. I’ve an inflatable mattress for such emergencies. See, I could go exploring with you.”

Nicole was already weighing up her next move. _You could, Waverly Crofte. Or, you could stay here with me. Five bedrooms remember and a cat who adores you. I’m not letting you go back to some cold mattress above your flower shop when I have all this to offer._ “Look, I don’t want to be forward, but why not stay here tonight? It’s late, I’ll worry about you getting home.”

“That’s very kind, thank you,” Waverly replied, finishing her second glass of wine. “But, I need to get used to looking after myself.”

“I insist. Angel will be distraught if you leave.”

There is was again, Waverly’s infectious laugh, filling the room, creating a sparkle in the air. “Another time. I was so nervous about this evening,” Waverly said, looking for where she left her coat.

“Me too,” Nicole replied, eyes remaining on Waverly’s back as she searched for the missing item of clothing. “We still need to go to yoga.”

“I think I would have got my legs stuck behind my head, knowing me. I’m always more clumsy when I’m anxious.”

Nicole's mind now held an image of Waverly in the position described, eyes darkening, tongue licking her upper lip, thankful her guest couldn’t see what was inside her head. “There are so many positions to try,” she replied, catching herself. “In yoga. Yoga’s great for legs.”

Waverly spotted her coat on the sofa, heading off to retrieve it. “I’ll let you in on a little secret,” she said, buttoning it all the way, fumbling in the pockets for gloves. “I’ve never done yoga. Dancing, that’s my thing. Perhaps we could go to a class sometime.”

“We’ll be exhausted with all these classes,” Nicole replied. “Listen, I really think you should stay the night. It’s not safe out there, I hear there’s been an increase in zombies.”

Waverly’s eyes twinkled. “Zombies. Is that so? You know, you’re so different to who I thought you would be. I’m glad we finally got to meet. I kept hearing about you through Xav and wondered what you’d be like. He thinks the world of you.”

“I’m fairly ordinary when you get to know me. A little on the eccentric side perhaps, zombie believer, which is why it would be best if you stayed.”

“I have my zombie protective gear, see,” Waverly assured, waving her gloved hands. "Really, it’s very kind of you, but I’d better not overstay my welcome. Another time perhaps.”

“If you’re sure you’ll be okay,” Nicole said, not wanting to push too far, phone in hand ready to ring for a taxi. 

“I’m sure. I’ll text you when I get to the shop. Let you know how many zombies are outside.”

Nicole beamed, enjoying the silliness of the moment and Waverly’s thoughtfulness at offering to let her know when she was safe indoors. They stood together in the Brewery entrance until the taxi arrived, Nicole stopping herself from waving as it sped off. A text five minutes later told her Waverly was inside the shop, no zombies spotted. Her fingers itched to reply, let her know it had been a perfect evening, let her know she was great company, let her know she wanted to do it again, soon.

She held back. 

Plant deposited in one of the spare bedrooms, door closed to ensure Angel didn’t get in and make herself sick, she finished the last of her wine, recalling the incident with the mug and the plant. The entertainment value alone of this new person in her life was worth getting to know Waverly better. Thoughts shifted to what had been revealed. _Xavier couldn’t possibly have known what she told me. Unless, did he suspect? It doesn’t matter, the bigger question is, are you telling me because I’m someone to confide in, or you’re interested? Don’t get your hopes up old girl._ “What’s that Angel? Yes, I like her too. She’s fun. No going near Mr Bean, you hear me, Waverly will be sad if you do.”

A bitterly cold January morning greeted Nicole as she trudged to the station. She almost made a detour past the shop, almost, purely to check whether the lights might be on, deciding that would be a little too creepy, especially if spotted waving in through the window for absolutely no reason. 

A more strategic approach would be needed, letting whatever this might be grow organically, at its own speed, in its own time. No forcing a friendship if it was not meant to be. There certainly was chemistry between them, she sensed it, a vibe, a comfort in each other’s company. Yoga and dance classes would be the most effective ways to keep in contact socially, building on these once their friendship was established. Whether it progressed, whether there could ever be something more between them, it was too early to tell, Nicole adding another objective to her list:

Objective 4: get to know Waverly as a friend.

If they became friends that would be sufficient she consoled herself. It didn’t have to go anywhere. Anyway, there was the matter of mixing business with pleasure which could cause all manner of problems and compromises. Not that she couldn’t have fun with a client. She could. Perfectly easily. It was more a case of maintaining a professional distance, a line not to be overstepped, freeing her to make sound decisions based on solid lending principles, rather than on how much she liked a client. How do you tell someone who shares your bed, someone you might be falling in love with, they cannot have more funds because their business, their flower shop, does not provide the best return on investment? 

The morning whizzed by, new client meetings, enquiries to assess, a busy year ahead if this level of interest could be sustained. Xavier hadn’t asked about her evening, Nicole thankful to be able to keep it to herself, although knowing him he probably would at some stage. He seemed quieter than usual, not as bubbly, something obviously on his mind.

Shortly before one he approached her desk, zipping up his thick leather coat. “Fancy a drink in Fogg’s?”

Nicole paused her typing, in the middle of composing an important email, surprised at his request. “Sure. Give me a few minutes to finish this.”

“Meet you in there,” he replied, marching off without waiting for a response.

She found him in one of the booths, half a pint already consumed, a mineral water purchased for her. They sat in silence for several minutes, neither wanting to say what was on their minds, knowing someone had to speak. “Never made it to yoga,” Nicole began, hoping not to give too much away. “Ended up in the George, or rather outside.”

“I think Nora’s having an affair.”

“Fuck. Are you sure?”

“Nope. But, she’s been acting strange recently.”

“Have you talked to her?”

Xavier took a long swig of his beer. “Nope. She said she might go to her sister’s.”

Nicole was at a loss how to advise her friend. “She’s stayed at her sister’s before. Remember, when her sister was ill.”

“Her sister isn’t ill. You saw her at the dinner party, perfectly healthy. I think I’m losing her.”

“Are the kids okay?” Nicole asked, the thought of them having to go through another breakup uppermost in her mind. 

“I’ve not said anything, but they’ll pick up soon enough. Zoe’s too sensitive not to.”

“Xavier, I’m really sorry. I know how much she means to you. Is there nothing?”

“More jewellery. Bigger holiday home in Barbados. I don’t know. How did it go with Waverly?”

“Fine. You were right, she’s more fun than I realised. We still need to establish how Perry’s involvement in the shop will impact on lending. I’d prefer if he was out of the picture.”

“If we buy him out we’re putting ourselves at risk. We need to sit down with him and Waverly to work out where everyone is. No secrets, no politics. Do you think if I take Nora on a cruise that would help?”

“It might,” Nicole replied. “Does she like cruises?”

“How the fuck should I know? Do you want another? I’m in the mood to get drunk.”

Nicole declined, her heart going to her business partner, hoping he and Nora could resolve whatever was causing the problem, hoping for the sake of Xavier’s children they would stay together, if that was the right thing to do.

She made her way back to the office, the young receptionist smiling as she entered the building, unusual given she rarely smiled at anyone. “You have a delivery.”

Nicole took the long, thin brown cardboard box from her, no indication of what it might be, or who it might be from, other than her name printed on a small white label attached to the front and the now familiar Interflora logo underneath. As soon as she saw the logo she knew only one person could have sent it. Returning to her desk, she opened the gift, a single red rose and a small card:

Thank you. The evening meant more than you can imagine.

Nicole already had her phone out, ignoring all her own rules, or protocols, or strategies when dealing with a client. It went to voicemail, suddenly no longer sure what to say. “Hi, it’s me. Listen anytime. The rose is beautiful, thank you. Do you want me to book yoga for another night?”

Xavier strolled back to the office early afternoon, clearly the worse for wear, Nicole suggesting he go home, talk to Nora, find out where the problem lay. If it was his choice, he would have returned to any pub, spent the evening drinking away his problems, assuming a drunken haze would resolve pretty much everything. And, therein lay the rub, an inability to communicate what was in the heart.

Perhaps that was why they were business partners. Perhaps their ability to navigate a world of facts and financial figures was their way of communicating. When it came to matters of the heart, both knew they were woefully lacking, in need of a more open partner who could say what was in their heart to them. 

Her phone rang, Waverly’s number. “Hi, too cheesy. Or, not cheesy enough.”

Nicole needed a moment to think, not wanting to be outplayed. “A little cheddar. It’s lovely, thank you. Listen, Angel is hosting a small party on Friday, needs to know numbers. She asked if you’re available.”

Nicole’s ear basked in Waverly’s laughter. “Tell Angel, I’d love to come to her party. Any dress code?”

Nicole was tempted to say as little as possible. “Smart casual. Is there anything you don’t eat?”

“Meat, fish, eggs. Pretty much anything that moves, or came from anything that moves.”

“Great. So, salad and…”

“I’m good with salad. So, when do we do yoga?”

“Next class happens to be Friday. We also need to sit down and discuss funding parameters. Are you available to come in next week to go through the paperwork?”

“So, you’re going to invest?” Waverly replied. “Oh, my God, seriously. Do you think this could work?”

“Waverly, you have a prime position on a West London high street. You’re passionate about the business and you have the retail experience to make it a viable proposition.”

“Nicole, are you saying you’ll invest in me?”

“I’m saying, this is a good fit with what we look for in a business. So, yes, I guess I’m saying I’ll invest in you.”

The squeal at the other end of the phone confirmed Waverly was very pleased with the decision. At least one part of her life was coming together, even if everything else was falling apart. She called Wynonna, who was equally over the moon. “So, more important question. Where were you last night missy?”

“Here. The shop, on a mattress. So, not doing that again.”

“And, where was Miss Hot Pants?”

“Not here, if that’s what you’re inferring. She invited me to stay at hers, but I said no. I made a complete mess of it. Smashed a pot, threw coffee over everything.”

“Your usual self then. How was yoga? I’m guessing you got to check out Haught’s flexibility.”

“We went for a drink instead, which was also a disaster. I really thought I’d blown it. She’s actually really cool when you get to know her, and funny, so different to what I expected. And, her cat is to die for. Angel. Siamese. Bluest of eyes. And, she talks. My God, does she talk.”

“The cat, or Nicole.”

“The cat, silly. Nicole told me about her travels. She’s climbed a mountain. Wants to climb more. I might look into it.”

“Waves, what did I say about getting carried away? For all you know, she might just be being polite, and remember she’s your investor, so you need to tread carefully.”

“Yes, you’re right. Wyn, I told her. You know. She was really sweet. Said it was brave of me.”

“Waves, Waves, please. Baby steps, okay. No rebound relationships. Be friends, if that’s on offer, but be very, very careful what you enter into. You’re too vulnerable right now. You might misread something that’s not there.”

“I will. I’m going to dinner on Friday.”

Wynonna let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Don’t listen to your older sister. But, be it on your own head.”

“I know what I’m doing. Trust me.”

She decided not to tell her sister about the red rose, still glad she sent it although now worried Nicole might get the wrong impression. Wynonna was right, she needed to go slowly with whatever was there with Nicole, find her feet, focus on the flower shop, sort out what she would do longer term with her marriage and her home. Some aspects of her old life she missed, like a warm bed and decent heating. All rectifiable. She would eventually need a place to live nearer the shop, having already started looking at small flats within easy reach. 

Friday couldn’t come soon enough, Nicole arriving early at the shop, Waverly extra careful not to bounce mugs at her feet, or plants. They strolled along the high street to the yoga centre, the conversation light, a group of women entering before them, outer clothing deposited in a locker, heading upstairs to the exercise room. The heat hit Waverly as soon as she entered, most of the women stripped to little more than a vest and leggings, a few men in nothing more than shorts. 

Nicole suggested Waverly take the mat beside her, the teacher entering wearing a bikini top and skimpy shorts, welcoming the class to another intense session, spying Waverly. She approached. “First time?” Waverly nodding. “Take it slowly. Don’t rush any of the postures. I’ll keep an eye on you.”

Smiling, she returned to the front to begin the lesson. Droplets of sweat were already beginning to form on Waverly’s body, hoping she would be able to keep up, wondering if she could drink some of her water. The first few moves completed, she relaxed into the session finding it easier than she imagined, glancing over briefly at Nicole, who was in the perfect posture. Nicole must have sensed her eyes, looking over, smiling, returning her head to the correct position. 

Her mind was usually clear when she practised yoga. Not this evening, Waverly’s exercise clothing doing things she wished they wouldn’t. Used to seeing nearly naked men and women at her yoga classes, Waverly’s body was even more exquisite in her mid-blue vest top and black knee-length leggings. Toned, well-defined muscles, it was apparent she looked after her body, enjoyed it. The teacher approached, gently guiding Waverly into the posture, the teacher’s hands moving her leg a little to the left, straightening her arm, hands now on her stomach telling her to breathe. 

Nicole’s eyes remained on the interaction, jealous for the first time of a yoga teacher, Waverly looking over winking. Cheeks flushed, Nicole quickly moved her gaze to the purple yoga mat beneath her feet, sensing Waverly still had her attention on her. _You really need to act cooler old girl. She’s either going to think you’re weird, or creepy. And, don’t mention zombies again. What the fuck were you thinking?_

Lesson over, outer clothing added, they walked back to the shop, Waverly depositing her bag upstairs, Nicole waiting downstairs, taking in the space and new décor, liking what Waverly had done. A small black frame hung on the back wall, Nicole instantly recognising the pencil drawing as being Waverly’s, moving closer to look. A beautiful design, the description underneath informing it was a lotus flower. So delicately executed, Nicole remained fixed to the spot taking it in, beyond impressed. 

Waverly emerged in casual clothing, Nicole torn between the drawing and the vision before her. “I wish this place had a shower,” Waverly said, wriggling in her clothes. “I’m in love with yoga, but not being sweaty.”

“I have a shower,” Nicole offered. “You’re more than welcome to use mine when we go back.”

“Thank you. I think I will. Otherwise, I’ll feel sticky the rest of the evening. How many others are coming?”

“Ah, well. There’s you. And, there’s me. Obviously Angel, who’s hosting the party.”

Waverly smiled. “I see. No zombies.”

Waverly’s response caught her off-guard, her laugh louder than usual. “Wow, you’re funny. No, no zombies.”


	8. Honesty

Angel made a beeline for Waverly as they entered the apartment, completely ignoring Nicole, demoting her to the position of second favourite human in her life. Talking away, rubbing against her legs, Waverly lifted the adoring cat into her arms, thanking her for the dinner invitation, telling Angel she had bought her a gift. The cat would happily have gone with Waverly into the shower had Nicole not removed her from the spare bedroom, closing the door to give Waverly some privacy, heading to her own bedroom to freshen up.

She let the warm water wash over her skin, thoughts of Waverly in the other room enjoying the same sensuous pleasure bringing her own body to life. Images from their yoga session flashed before closed eyes, of perfect postures, of toned muscles, of beads of sweat running down Waverly’s slender neck, of that cheeky little wink. The wink did it, holding onto the wall with one hand as she steadied her breathing. 

Fifteen minutes later they were both in the kitchen, watching Angel play with her new hide and seek food puzzle, Nicole more than impressed at Waverly’s thoughtfulness. “I searched online,” Waverly said, a glass of red wine in her hand, standing by the kitchen island as Nicole prepared their meal. “I wanted something she could play with while you’re not here.”

“Didn’t know you could get them. Very clever of you.” 

“People pleaser, remember. And, cat entertainer. So, Nicole Haught, what’s your hidden superpower?”

Nicole glanced over, eyebrows lifting a little, returning her attention to preparing the food they would soon consume, tempted to say giving a lover multiple orgasms. “My superpower, don’t think I have one. Used to be able to swim underwater the length of the school pool.”

“Wish I could do that. I can only do breaststroke, hate putting my head under the water. Willa tried to teach me.”

“Willa?”

“My other sister. Lives in LA with her family. Haven’t seen her in a while. So, is it just you and Robin?”

Nicole nodded, tearing lettuce leaves ready to wash. “He’s five years younger. Still thinks he’s twenty.”

“And, your parents.”

“Both dead,” Nicole avoiding eye contact, straining the pasta, adding it to the sauce in another pan.

“Oh no, I’m so sorry. I really shouldn’t pry.”

Nicole forced a smile, returning to the salad items laid out on the kitchen work surface, unwilling to reveal anything further about the dysfunctional family she had little choice, or control over. She never knew her father, not that it mattered, or she cared, given there were more than enough problems with the family members she did know to last several lifetimes. “It’s fine. So, Waverly Crofte, tell me about you.”

“Earp,” Waverly corrected. “I’ve decided to drop Crofte. I don’t want to ride on Perry’s name. If I’m going to make a go of Butterfly Philosophy it has to be through my efforts, not because of my husband’s name.”

“I agree. This is your business to succeed in. So, that’s going to be the name of the shop. I like it.”

“Do you? I spent forever thinking what would be best.”

“It’s perfect,” Nicole added. “The number of crass names I’ve seen businesses use. I always advise clients to choose a name that enhances their offering.”

“I’d like the shop to open beginning of February, in time for Valentine’s Day. I also want to get on with marketing. I’ve a few friends who have contacts I’m hoping to use to get a foot in the door.”

“We’ll need to sit down with Perry soon,” Nicole advised. “Xavier, you and I need to discuss his involvement in the shop. Work out what our options are.”

Waverly took a sip of wine, kneeling down to stroke Angel. “I guessed you would. He’s said he’ll let me have complete control over the business, which is kind of him.”

Nicole brought two plates to the dining table, returning for the bowl of salad, all the while processing Waverly’s words. _Perry’s involvement is a concern. Is he trying to remain involved in Waverly’s life? How’s he going to react if, no when he finds out why she is leaving the marriage._ “It’s vegan Bolognese. I hope you like it. Cooking is not one of my superpowers unfortunately.”

“I adore pasta. I’m quite partial to curries too. And, crunchy peanut butter with Marmite on toast.”

“Never thought to put those two together. Interesting, tempted to try it. There’s a fabulous Indian restaurant near the office. Must take you there.”

Waverly’s stomach fluttered at Nicole’s suggestion. “You like curry?”

“Fell in love with it while in Jaipur.”

“Tell me why you were in Jaipur. No wait, let me guess.”

Nicole placed her fork down, eyes lingering on Waverly’s face. “Okay, guess.”

Waverly’s expression changed to one of serious contemplation. “Let me see. I’m guessing it was a mountain you wanted to climb.”

Nicole shook her head. “Wrong.”

“Wish my geography was better. So, not a mountain, then it has to be something to do with children. You were helping somewhere. Not a school. But, deprived children were involved. Am I close?”

Getting up from the dining table abruptly without saying anything, Nicole headed to the kitchen for the bottle of wine putting space between them. _How could you have known? I’m a closed book and yet you’ve read me._ “Did Xavier tell you?”

“No. Honestly, he didn’t. It’s your superpower, but you’re too humble to admit it. You hide it in plain sight.”

“Do I?”

“You help others. Tell me, why an angel investor when there are so many other careers?”

“I find it interesting. Dabbling in so many different businesses. I get to help…fine, you’ve sussed me. I’m really Supergirl.”

And, there it was again, Waverly’s laugh, sweeping her up, carrying her away. “You really are Supergirl. You’ve saved me. I was so low before Wyn sat me down, asked me what was wrong. She said she saw the light fade in my eyes. Said I’d given too much of myself for the perfect partner and the perfect life.”

How quick she had been to judge Waverly, believing she had it all, the perfect life to go with her perfect body. “I can’t save anyone. I merely help those so they can help themselves.”

“What if there weren’t people like you?”

“There would be others,” Nicole replied, tasting wine for the second time in days, agreeing with Xavier a drunken haze would be far preferable than having her heart fully exposed to another. “How is the pasta?”

Waverly picked up her fork, trying a little of the sauce. “It’s delicious. You don’t like talking about yourself do you?”

Nicole took another mouthful of wine, tannins hitting the side of her tongue. “Not everyone gets why I went travelling. Many think it pure indulgence, a luxury few can afford, so I’m mindful of bragging about my adventures.”

“Believe me, I get it. I really do. Not everyone is brave enough to follow their passion. And, when others do they’re jealous. Do you want to know why my passion is flowers?”

“Yes,” grateful for the spotlight not to be on her any longer. “Sorry, I never thought to ask. How rude of me. Yes, why flowers?”

Waverly’s hand reached across the table to brush against Nicole’s, her little finger making the barest of contact with skin, withdrawing it almost immediately. “Well, my nana grew flowers in her garden for the local hospice. We would spend hours picking them together. She showed me how to make every bunch look their best, each flower complementing the other. I wish you could have seen the faces of those who received nana’s flowers. She said it would remind them life wasn’t quite over. That a person could still enjoy the beauty of one more summer. It made me realise such simple things as flowers can bring joy to someone’s life, even at the end.”

Nicole was done, a solitary tear escaping, unable to tell Waverly the last time she saw her mother was in a hospice, her body beyond repair from years of abusing the bottle, no longer able to recognise her own child. “Oh no, have I said something?” Waverly asked, returning her hand. 

Nicole extracted hers from Waverly’s, using it to wipe away the tiny leak from her inner world. “Sorry, I’m not usually like this. Your story reminded me of one of my teachers that’s all, someone who helped me see the world differently.”

“I wish I had a teacher like that. The ones I had rolled their eyes. I’ll let you in on a little secret, I set fire to the school kitchen during a cookery lesson.”

“I’m investing in an arsonist.”

Waverly giggled. “I promise not to torch the shop. No, I accidentally left a cloth on the hob while cooking rice. Don’t ask. Four hours of detention. Lucky I wasn’t expelled.”

“I set the fire alarm off once. Smoking in one of the dormitories. Didn’t get caught, thankfully.”

“I never had you as a smoker.”

“I’m not. Someone I fancied happened to smoke. Thought it would look cool if I did too.”

“I see,” Waverly replied, eyes focused on Nicole’s face. “So, who was the first person you kissed?”

“Wow. Okay, it’s like that is it? First person, first person. Ah, yes. Maisie. Two years above me in school. Not the smoker. Put me off smoking after I kissed that other girl. What about you, Waverly Firestarter Earp, who did you kiss with those lips of yours?”

“Well, there was a boy in senior school who caught my eye. Oh, and a girl who everyone liked. I mean everyone. I really, really wanted to kiss her, except I was too scared she’d scream, or tell everyone I tried.”

“So, who did you kiss?”

“The boy. Awful, like having a slug in my mouth. Wish I’d been brave enough to tell that girl I fancied her.”

Nicole’s phone rang, breaking the moment, deciding to let it go to voicemail. It rang again, then again, Nicole left with little choice but to answer. She apologised, grabbing her phone, checking to see who wanted her so urgently. It was Robin in need of another bailout. She sent a text to say she would transfer money to his account in the morning. No sooner had she sent the text her phone rang again. “I need it tonight. Can you make it double the usual amount, I’m behind on my rent.”

Nicole excused herself, closing the door to her bedroom. “Why are you behind? I sent you extra for Christmas.”

“I know. It’s just, there were a few bills outstanding. I’ll pay you back, I promise.”

“I don’t need paying back. I need to know you’re not snorting all my money up your nose.”

“I’m not. I swear. I got behind, that’s all. I won’t ask for any more. It’s…there’s some guys who need paying.”

“I fucking knew it. How much?”

“Seven.”

“You need seven hundred. That’s it.”

“Seven thousand. I swear it’s a one off. Nicole you’re my only hope. These guys mean business.”

“Seven fucking grand. You’ve snorted seven grand. Why? Robin, why the fuck would you do that to yourself? I can’t keep bailing you out. Not like this. Not thousands of pounds.”

“Please. I’ll get the money back to you. It’s just a loan.”

“Robin. It’s not a fucking loan. You know that. I know that.”

“Sis, this is the last time I’ll ask you. I swear. Just this once.”

“I’ll send the money. Sort your life out. Please, for me.”

“Love you.”

The call ended, Nicole transferred the full amount Robin needed, knowing it was the wrong thing to do, bailing out an addict, left with no other choice but to help her little brother. It was the toy car she bought him for Christmas all over again. A responsibility thrust on her young shoulders when others should have been there to give the love, to buy the toy, to show two children they weren’t alone in the world. 

Returning to the dining table, Waverly’s plate was clear, Angel back in her arms purring away. “Is everything okay?” Waverly asked, observant enough to see Nicole’s face was no longer as relaxed.

“Yes. It’s fine. Client query. I have dessert. Vegan ice cream and fruit.”

“My favourite. So, which mountain is next?”

“I’m not sure. Do you need a refill?”

“No, I’m fine. Which mountain are you thinking of climbing next?”

“I don’t know. K2, Everest.”

Waverly returned Angel to the floor. “What’s wrong?”

Nicole picked up her glass, taking a mouthful of wine, then another. “I’m sorry. Something. Someone. It’s not you.”

“Would you like me to go?”

“No,” she replied. “No, sorry. It’s my brother. He wants…You know having money can be a real fucking burden sometimes.”

“Can you tell me?”

Nicole took another gulp of wine, reaching for the bottle. “Since our parents died. Being the eldest.”

Waverly’s hand reached out, rubbing Nicole’s arm. “He looks up to you.”

Nicole snorted. “That’s one way to put it.”

“Is he in trouble?”

“Waverly, I can’t. I know you want to help, but I can’t. This is private.”

Waverly removed her hand. “I know. Look, I’ll go. This has been lovely.”

“No, please. Stay. I feel bad now.”

Waverly was already standing. “You shouldn’t. I think you’re amazing. Send me the arrangements for our meetings.”

“I’ll ring for a taxi. You’re not sleeping on the shop floor again are you?”

Waverly smiled. “No, learnt my lesson. I’m going back to Wyn’s. I’m looking at flats in the area over the next few days.”

“Please don’t go. I enjoy your company.”

“I know. And, I yours. But, we both need our space.”

They waited in silence in the entrance, Nicole angrier with her brother than she had ever been. _He’s fucking ruined this for me. I had a chance here and he’s ruined it. If he thinks he’s going to get another penny from me._ “Will you call me?” she asked, as the taxi pulled up outside. “Let me know you got back okay.”

Waverly approached, kissing Nicole on the cheek. “Would you like that?”

Nicole nodded, wanting to sweep Waverly up in her arms, hold her for eternity. She held back.

A text from Waverly forty minutes later told her she was at Wynonna’s, Nicole still processing the evening. Every bit of happiness she went after seemed to be snatched from her hands by someone else. Shae had fallen for someone in their close circle of friends, deciding Alicia offered more than Nicole could ever give her. They had fought, cried, made up, but ultimately Shae walked away choosing another. 

Did she want to risk loving another? No. It hurt too much. But, after meeting Waverly, she wanted to give it one more try. Angel was there to console her, sensing her sadness, laying her body close to Nicole’s, the pair falling asleep in each other’s arms.

They woke to a frosty weekend, Nicole at a loss what to do, deciding she would spend the day catching up with friends, arranging to have lunch with her best friend from school, get her advice. Maisie was waiting at the restaurant, beautiful as ever, dressed to kill, Nicole observing the looks of admiration from other diners. “Darling, you look ravishing, what’s your poison?” Maisie said, kissing her on both cheeks, her voice carrying across the busy dining space, telegraphing to everyone she was an actor.

“Mineral water,” Nicole replied. “On second thoughts, champagne.”

“Darling, now you’re talking. Dom, or some cheap dishwater.”

“Dom it is. How’s Lexi? I saw she got a part in Killing Eve.”

“She’s delicious. She wanted to come, say hi, but she’s off shooting a short film next week. Wales somewhere. I should pay more attention. So, how are you my darling? How’s your love life?”

“Dismal. I’m contemplating joining a nunnery.”

“Darling, there must be more to life than nuns. No one on the horizon?”

“There’s one person. Too early to tell. Still married.”

“Complicated. Although, at our age what can we expect. Anyone I know?”

“Oh, you’ll know the name. But, I’m not at liberty to say.”

“Darling, you know I never gossip. Now I’m intrigued. Someone famous. Someone infamous. Someone I know.” Maisie gasped. “It’s someone I know. Who? Darling, tell me. I won’t tell a soul. Not even Lexi.”

Nicole sipped her champagne. “I can’t. But, she’s beyond adorable. And, I may have completely fucked up my chances.”

“How, darling?” Maisie trying her champagne. “Gosh, this is good. How have you?”

“Oh, the usual. Same thing that drove Shae away.”

“Well, I for one adore you. I love your dark, mysterious side. And, that huge heart of yours.”

“She mentioned that. I’ve only known her a few weeks and she’s already seen inside me.”

“Darling, it sounds like you haven’t ruined it with this new person. I hope she appreciates your generous nature. I’m sure she’ll see what we all see in you.”

Nicole took another mouthful of overly expensive champagne. “I hope so.”

Waverly sat in her bedroom at Wynonna’s, working through her plans for the shop, her mind distracted. She wanted to call, thank Nicole for a lovely evening, apologise for leaving so abruptly. Wynonna shouted from downstairs, asking if she wanted anything from the shops. She caught her sister as she was about to leave, Wynonna sensing Waverly needed to talk, the pair heading to the lounge, Wynonna giving Waverly time to find the words.

“I really like her.”

“Oh baby, it’s too soon. You know that.”

“I know. You’re right. I think I may have messed up anyway. She closed down on me, right in the middle of our dinner.”

“See. You hardly know her. It takes time and trust and rather alot of Tequila to build a relationship.”

“What if I call her?”

“Waves. Don’t. Let her find you.”


	9. Icelandic Poppy

Nicole’s sore head and dry mouth reminded her why she gave up drinking for a whole year. It was the same pattern repeating itself, drowning all negative emotions with drink, like her mother, hoping not to feel the discomfort that comes with life’s many problems, hoping they would all mysteriously disappear once she sobered up. They never did. Angel pawed at her shoulder, telling her she needed to use the litter tray, managing to haul herself out of bed. Several glasses of water and a light breakfast of painkillers she made a belated New Year’s resolution to lay off the booze for another year. 

A walk by the river partially relieved the pain behind her eyes, doing nothing for the one in her heart, accepting Waverly’s decision to leave early had been the right one given how she habitually behaved when something, or someone troubled her. The way Waverly acted, when confronted with her tendency to shut up shop, was a wake-up call on how she had been living her life till this point. The choice now lay with her. Keep Waverly out of her private life and her problems with Robin, or invite her in.

Oh, but to invite her in would mean exposing a less cool side, a vulnerable side, a side which might not be accepted. It would puncture her perfect image, the one she fought so hard to maintain, unless she was very drunk, when her immaculate image could go to hell. She would have to show Waverly she wasn’t some supercool chic with money, exposing herself as a fraud, more like a zombie than any superhero, especially after the heavy drinking session with Maisie. 

Her best friend knew her as well as anyone could, recognising her feelings were growing for whoever this new person was in her life, suggesting it might be time for that closed book of hers to be opened, no matter how scary the prospect. Let them read every detail, let them see the plot holes and the flawed grammar and the weak character portrayal which Nicole feared was all anyone would see. Not her huge heart and concern for others, not her passion for helping and her generosity. 

Nicole called Waverly’s number, a jolt of excitement running down the middle of her body when she heard her voice. “Hi, listen I’m really sorry about Friday. It was wrong of me to close down like that.”

“No, it’s fine, I understand. Really I do. I just thought you needed some space to deal with whatever was bothering you.”

“It’s my brother.”

“Is he okay?”

Nicole paused, a boundary line approaching. “He’s…he’s okay. No, he’s not okay. He’s an…”

“Nicole you don’t have to tell me. I’m here for you, if you ever need me.”

“He’s an addict,” Nicole blurted out, muscles tensing, blood pumping in her ear making it difficult to tell whether Waverly was speaking. She wasn’t, needing time to process the revelation.

“What are you doing this afternoon?” Waverly asked after taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

“Nothing. Why?”

“How about we go for a walk in Kew Gardens, it’s magical this time of year.”

“I’d like that. Shall I pick you up? You’ll have to give me your sister’s address.”

“I’ll borrow Wyn’s car. I can be at yours say one-ish if that’s okay. Wrap up warm, there’s quite a lot of outside walking.”

A text from Waverly shortly before one told her she was waiting outside, unable to find a parking space. Hurrying downstairs, she was greeted by Wynonna’s enormous Range Rover, climbing in, Waverly beaming at her. “Hi, shall we go see some flowers.”

“We shall. Parking’s atrocious round here. That’s why the apartment garage appealed.”

“Oh yes, I’d forgotten. Perry thought it a little small for his car. Thought I’d bang the car doors.”

“It’s fine for my car.”

“Tell me, what do you have? No, let me guess. Porsche, Mercedes, Lexus. I give up.”

“Aston Martin.”

Waverly looked over, winking. “Well that figures. Fast and sexy.”

Nicole caught the wink. You’re flirting with me, Waverly Earp, you crafty fox. And, you look different. Happier. I’m imagining it, but there’s definitely something different about you today. Your perfume. You’re wearing a new perfume. Wow, it really suits you. And, you’ve definitely done something with your hair. It’s shinier than before. 

“I haven’t been to Kew in ages,” Waverly continued. “You look pleased with yourself. What’s up?”

“I’ve never been to Kew ever. So close, yet so far.”

“Oh, my God. Well, it’s lucky I came into your life. I’ll need to take you to a lot more gardens to educate you.”

Nicole laughed. “So, we’re doing yoga, dancing and gardens. Anything else?”

“Flower shows. Chelsea is a must, although gets very busy. Perry hated it. Hampton Court also, love Hampton. And, possibly Blenheim. Haven’t been yet, but it would be a fun day out.”

“Oh Waverly, where have you been all my life?”

Waverly’s hand reached over. “I’m here now, which is all that matters. We’d better get going. Early closing on a Sunday.”

Plenty of people were enjoying a winter’s walk through the beautiful grounds of Kew Gardens. Heading to the Palm House, they spent time wandering through the enclosed area, the hot and humid environment inside contrasting with the icy nip outside on a bright January afternoon. The chatter of birds caught Nicole by surprise as they ventured through the tropical hothouse, Waverly explaining Chinese water dragons also lived amongst the palms and plants, both searching, Nicole eventually spotting one resting on the trunk of one of the tall palms. 

Waverly took her time reading every species label, the joy in her eyes apparent. Halfway through reading one, she stopped, checking her watch. “Fudge, nearly missed our slot. Come on,” she said, taking Nicole’s hand, pulling her in the direction of the exit. She went willingly.

Ever thoughtful, Waverly had reserved afternoon tea in The Botanical restaurant, with views across the lake to the Palm House. Seated, a silver stand holding a selection of vegan sandwiches and cakes before them, Waverly played mother pouring their tea, Nicole feeling less hungover than she had that morning. “The first time I came here I must have been seven. No, I think I must have been eight. Nana brought me. Can’t remember if Wyn and Willa were with us. Possibly not. They’re not big on flowers.”

“This has been here all the time and I never once thought to visit.”

“How’s Robin doing?”

Nicole lowered her cup. “I’m worried.”

“Can he get help?”

“Probably. He wanted money. That’s why he called.”

Waverly’s hand reached out. “I’m so sorry. How long has he been an addict?”

Nicole glanced round the restaurant, not sure if anyone could overhear their conversation, lowering her voice. “A few years. He stops for a while, then he falls…this is hard for me.”

“I know. You don’t have to if it upsets you. I’m just glad you confided in me.”

“I haven’t told anyone else. Not even Xavier.”

“Then, I feel even more privileged you trusted me enough to let me know what’s bothering you. I thought it was something I’d done.”

“No, no, it’s definitely not you. I couldn’t even tell Shae.”

“Shae?”

“My ex. I let her think I wasn’t speaking to Robin, hadn’t been in contact for years.”

“Would she not have understood?”

“Too scared to find out. Thought she’d judge me for it.”

“If she loved you she would have understood. I’m sure of it. You had to carry it all on your own. Oh Nicole, that’s too big a responsibility for one person.”

“I’m used to it. It’s not the first time I’ve had to deal with others’ selfishness. This has helped, thank you. The sandwiches are delicious. Try them.”

Waverly withdrew her hand, astute enough to know Nicole had said what she needed to, her heart opening to this beautiful, curious person in her life. “I’ve spoken with Perry,” she said, seeking to change the subject. “He’s happy to meet with us next week, go over the arrangements with the shop.”

“We’ll get a date in the diary. When would suit you?”

“Early part of the week. Get it over and done with. We’re supposed to be meeting too, remember, to discuss the paperwork.”

“We’ll need to get Perry’s input before we proceed.”

“You’ll still invest won’t you?”

“Yes, yes. Sorry, of course. The meeting with Perry is simply to establish the legal position of the premises and any financial considerations we’re not aware of.”

“So, you’re definitely investing in me,” Waverly said, eyes sparkling.

“Waverly Earp, I’m definitely investing in you.”

The glee on Waverly’s face was worth all the capital she was about to send her way, listening to her clap her hands together, a couple on a nearby table looking over to see why someone was applauding. The joy in that moment was palpable, Nicole’s eyes remaining on Waverly’s, a thought crossing her mind as to whether anyone had ever kissed in the Palm House. The glint in her eye was spotted by Waverly immediately. “What’s that look for? You look like a naughty school child. Tell me. What’s in that juicy mind of yours?”

“This time I really can’t tell you. Not here, anyway?”

“Where?”

Nicole’s head turned towards the Palm House, Waverly following, her own eyes widening. She waved at the waitress for the bill, settling as fast as she could, the quickest afternoon tea that day. Hurrying back to the indoor space, they spotted only a few visitors loitering by the entrance, Nicole leading the way, looking for a quiet location beyond prying eyes. 

Towards the far end of the steamy glasshouse, tucked away where no one would be able to see, she found the perfect spot, stopping, pretending to read a small information card for one of the plants directly in front of where they stood. Waverly approached, her body leaning in closer than before, glancing up at Nicole, looking away as Nicole turned, neither able to bring themselves to do the deed. 

It’s now, or never old girl. I know, I know, don’t mix business with pleasure. But, this is different. And, as much as I want to be friends, I really, really like you a lot Waverly Earp. And, if I don’t do this right now I might lose you.

Turning her body slightly, she noticed Waverly do the same, gaze meeting gaze, both holding it longer than friends would, long enough to let each other know there was more to this than simply a business relationship, or casual friendship. Nicole moved closer, taking in Waverly’s intoxicating new fragrance mixed with the deep earthy scent of their surroundings, Waverly mirroring the movement with her own body, the distance between them diminishing. “Is this…can I?”

“You can.”

Time stopped. Every clock, every watch, every timepiece halting as two worlds came together, lips resting lightly against lips in the timeless vacuum, the gentlest of gestures, so sensuous even Cupid would have blushed. Over too soon, Waverly’s eyes remaining closed as Nicole pulled away, wanting to go again, and again, and again.

“Was that okay?”

Waverly opened her eyes. “My God, I wondered what it would be like kissing you, but that was beyond anything I imagined. I’m all tingly now.”

“Me too.”

Waverly’s hands found Nicole’s. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For taking a chance on me.”

“How could I not? You danced into my life and I’ve not been the same since. I’ve broken every one of my own rules about dating a client and here we are in a rather steamy place getting to know each other better.”

“So, we’re dating are we?”

“I….okay, this is complicated. There’s our business relationship to consider and you’re going through a separation and we both need time and space to figure out what we want. But, yes if you’d like to.”

“Wyn said the same. Not to rush anything. That I might be on the rebound. I agree we need to keep business and pleasure separate, otherwise it won’t work. And, trust me, I’ve been there, remember.”

Nicole let go of Waverly’s hands, finding her waist, her body trembling. “Do you think we could try the pleasure side one more time, just to make sure?”

Waverly’s carefree laugh electrified the space, eyes darkening, moving her head closer to Nicole’s, whispering next to her ear. “I think we should. For research purposes.”

If they could have stayed there for the rest of the afternoon, lost in this exotic wonderland they would have. Sadly, the gardens were about to shut, an announcement ringing out over the speaker system they would be closing in fifteen minutes. “We could hide in the bushes,” Waverly suggested, her arms wrapped around Nicole’s waist.

“Or, we could go back to mine. It’s still early.” Waverly’s body tensed, Nicole sensing it through her fingertips. “No, sorry, not to do anything. Softly, softly. I meant, to talk that’s all. Nothing more. We’re not rushing this. We take our time, get to know each other, find out how this works for both of us.”

Waverly leaned her head in for the first time, resting against Nicole’s body. “I’m not ready. I want to, but there’s too much to deal with right now. And, I want it to be special.”

“No, no, I agree. Listen, you don’t have to come back. Waverly, this is beyond what I thought we’d have and I don’t want to mess this up. So, you guide me, tell me what’s right for you. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Waverly’s arms tightened around Nicole’s middle. “Okay, I might not be if you squeeze the life out of me. I’ll end up as one of those zombies tapping on the window of your shop. Let me in…let me in, I want to eat you.”

“Park closes in ten minutes,” a voice behind them said, startling both out of their blissful moment. Waverly broke away first, glancing at a young female gardener pretending not to have noticed what they had been up to. She smiled as she caught Waverly’s eye, continuing on with her rounds, in preparation for the garden’s closure for the evening.

“We’d best be heading back,” Nicole suggested. “Honestly, come back for a coffee. Nothing more, I promise. Angel keeps asking about you. I told her the zombies ate you. Every last morsel. She’s crying now, thinking you’re lost forever.”

Waverly playfully tapped Nicole on the arm. “That’s so mean. Poor Angel. I’d love to, but there’s nowhere to park, and we need to take this slow, remember.”

“Next time I drive.”

“Next time?”

“And, the time after that. And, the time after that.”

The biting cold outside drew them closer to each other, Nicole’s arm round Waverly’s shoulder, coats pulled tight against the approaching evening. The light fading, a magical day ending, they returned to Wynonna’s car, Waverly pulling up outside Nicole’s building, neither wanting it to end. “What if I bring coffees down here? And Angel, to show her you still have arms and legs.”

Waverly giggled. “You know, I thought you would be fun, even though Wyn said you’re too cool for school. I went with my gut and I’m so glad I did. Don’t let anyone make you think you’re not amazing.”

“Last chance. Angel may have committed hari coffee tree by now.”

Waverly’s hand brushed against Nicole’s cheek. “You are everything I need in my life right now. Tell Angel I’m alive, but in need of a curry to revive me.”

“Wow, and there’s me thinking you were Vegan.”

Waverly took a moment to process Nicole’s comment, bursting into laughter when she got the joke. “Oh, my God. Nicole Haught, you are very, very naughty. Now, get out of my sister’s car before I eat your pussy.”

Nicole waved as Waverly drove off, no longer worried about the image she wanted the world to see, happier than she had been in years. The weight of the world seemed to have shifted in one afternoon, resting a little less heavily on her shoulders, no longer needing her to carry those who were perfectly capable of carrying themselves.

Angel was there to greet her as she entered the apartment, smelling Waverly on her, making more fuss than usual. “Yes, yes, she loves you. She would have come in, but parking is rubbish round here. I promise my sweet little chickie she’ll be here soon. Do you still love your mummy?”

Angel purred into her ear, rubbing her face repeatedly against Nicole’s, telling her she was loved. They sat together in front of Nicole’s enormous TV, watching YouTube video, after YouTube video on flower shows, stately homes with gardens, and all manner of gardening programmes. Monty Don became her favourite presenter, although Charlie Dimmock, with her anti-bra approach to gardening was certainly an interesting repeat watch. 

Nicole’s phone buzzed two minutes after six, a message from Waverly to say she was back at Wynonna’s. Nicole sent a flirty reply, both spending the rest of the evening back and forth texting each other, being silly, letting themselves be known to the other. Neither wanted it to end, vying for the silliest comment, eventually calling it a day shortly after midnight, Nicole so tempted to send one final text saying “I love you,” deciding that could wait for another marathon texting round.

Lying on her bed, Angel having already made herself comfortable for the night despite her own bed in the warmest part of the kitchen, she checked her other messages. None from Robin, or Xavier, which was good, no news being no news. At least she didn’t have to deal with their problems this particular night.

At twelve thirty four her phone buzzed, Nicole almost asleep, picking it up, wondering who it might be. One short message from Waverly:

Thank you for today. My lotus flower. Sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Palm House at Kew Gardens is essentially an enormous heated greenhouse, completed in 1848. [Kew Gardens Palm House](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HFMFvxpUxW0)
> 
> ps. I fluffed up on the resort where Robin lives. I meant Newquay in Cornwall, not Torquay...! which is in Devon. Doh...


	10. Jacob's Ladder

Nicole slept well that night, waking the next morning with a new objective to add to her list:

Objective 5: get to know Waverly better.

Arriving early for work, she set about making plans to wine and dine her, buy tickets for every flower show, learn everything she could about Waverly’s passion. Xavier strolled in shortly after nine, his usual takeaway Crofte coffee in one hand, an assortment of travel brochures in the other. “Looks like I’m going on a cruise,” he said, attempting to drink his overly hot latte. “Nora’s all for it. Can’t say I’m all that keen.”

“How’s it going?”

Xavier shrugged. “She’s not going to her sister’s, so that’s something.”

“Yes, it's a start. A cruise might do you both good.”

“No golf for a fortnight.”

“Don’t they have machines on board? You know, help with hitting.”

“Do they? If they do, I’m booking that one.”

“Some have mini golf too,” waiting for Xavier to catch on.

“Even better,” he replied, already engrossed in the first brochure, checking for golf options. When he realised what she said he stopped, looking over. “Yes, yes, highly amusing. Although, it would suit Nora. She’s never got the hang of the game.”

Rolling her eyes, she left Xavier to his research hoping Nora would be able to do her thing on board, which she assumed would consist of shopping for expensive handbags and jewellery. Returning to her own research, calling up details for the Chelsea Flower Show she spotted a ticket package which included a one night stay at a 5-star hotel nearby. Do I book that? It’s a way off, not till May, I mean that’s long enough. No, Waverly will think I’m expecting her to already be sleeping with me by May. Just get the tickets. Although, a hotel room, waking up in each other’s arms, leisurely breakfast, stroll around Chelsea. Get a grip. Too much fantasizing. Softly, softly catchy Waverly.

Xavier was waving at her. “Got it. Nicky, over here. Look at this beauty. Golf simulators and the chance to play at private courses when the ship is in port. Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

“What will Nora do while you’re golfing?”

Xavier paused. “Get a facial, clothes shopping, watch me play. Why didn’t I think of a cruise before?”

“She might be bored if you’re golfing.”

“But, if I’m not golfing I’ll be bored on board.”

“Whatever works for you. We need a meeting with Perry to discuss Waverly’s shop. Early part of this week would be good for me.”

“Good thinking. I’m playing him this weekend. Wait till he hears about these cruises.”

Nicole glanced over. _Wait till he hears I’m dating his ex-wife._ “Do you want to ring him, or shall I?”

“You can. I’ll give you his private number.”

“I’d rather ring his business one, if you’ve got it. More professional.”

Xavier fumbled for his phone, sending her the number. “Tell him loser buys lunch on Saturday.”

Her hand hovered over the number, wishing Xavier had offered to call his golfing buddy, not wanting to hear his voice. “Perry Crofte, who’s this?”

“Nicole Haught, Xavier’s business partner. We’re advising Mrs Crofte on her flower shop in Chiswick.”

“Oh, hi. Thanks for calling. Waves mentioned you would be in contact. So, how can I help?”

“Xavier and I will need to discuss with you the conditions under which you’re allowing Mrs Crofte to use your premises. If we’re to lend her capital for the business we’ll need to understand your involvement and any financial considerations she may face.”

“It’s all fairly straightforward. I’ve agreed she can have the use of it for however long she chooses to run her little hobby.”

“I’m hoping it’s more than a hobby. She’s put forward a solid business proposal, which has lending merit.”

“If it keeps her happy, that’s all that matters. Say, why don’t we all meet at The Grove on Saturday where I’m playing Xav? I’ll get Waverly to join us.”

“We’ll need to see the legal documents for the premises. Would it be better to meet in your office?”

“This is between friends. Tell Xav he’s paying for lunch this time.”

Nicole already disliked Perry from this one conversation, unhappy their business meeting would be taking place at a golf course, even less happy at Perry’s casual dismissal of Waverly’s business. Despite her obvious bias towards her client, she was beginning to realise what Waverly meant by seeking to go it alone, not rely on the name and wealth that came with being married to a Crofte. The arrogance of Waverly’s husband grated on her, wanting to ring Waverly and say she would give her whatever she needed simply to see Perry’s face when she succeeded in her supposed hobby.

His insistence to have the meeting at the weekend meant she would have to tell Waverly their meeting would need to be pushed back until after Perry’s. Life was becoming complicated, boundaries blurring, decisions made more difficult given her feelings for Mrs Crofte. Still, it was worth the gamble, believing in Waverly and her passion for petals. 

Telling Xavier of the arrangements, failing to mention she hadn’t passed on his loser message to Perry, she headed outside to call Waverly while she strolled the streets. “Hi, it’s me. I have a date for our meeting with Perry.”

“I know,” Waverly replied. “He’s just called. Can you play golf?”

“No. I’d rather it was in an office, but he seemed adamant at keeping this informal.”

“That’s Perry for you. He thinks this is a bit of fun for me. He’s sure I’ll end up making a mess of it and have to go running back to him.”

“Will you?”

“Will I what?”

“Run back to him.”

There was a pause. “I’m not going back, if that’s what you’re worried about. But, knowing which way forward will take some time to figure out. And, no. I don’t intend to make a mess of it. If nothing else, his attitude makes me even more determined to succeed.”

“Do you fancy meeting up?”

“Sure. No wait, I might not be able to. I’m so behind with my marketing plan. Can I call you?”

“Do you need any help? I could come over and go through it with you.”

“Thanks. I’ll let you know. Speak later.”

Nicole was about to thank Waverly for lunch the day before, surprised at her abruptness, reading far too much into their brief conversation. Her afternoon drifted, unable to tear her mind from those two phone calls, growing increasingly frustrated at her lack of control in either. By the time she arrived home she could so easily have kicked Angel, who sensed her second favourite human was not in the happiest of moods. 

Preparing a meal, sitting in the lounge watching more gardening programmes with Charlie Dimmock, the buzz of the intercom startled her, placing her bowl down, heading to the front door to see who was there. Waverly’s face smiled back holding what appeared to be a large paper bag. “Sorry, should have called. Hungry?”

Nicole let her in, waiting by the lift for her arrival. “Did you walk?”

Waverly nodded. “Must work out a parking space for here. I bought curry. I hope you haven’t eaten.”

“Just some pasta. Why didn’t you call? I could have picked you up.”

“Needed the fresh air. I’ve been stuck inside all day pulling my hair out trying to get leads. Plus, it’s more fun if you don’t know when I’m coming.”

Nicole’s knees wobbled a little at Waverly’s suggestive words. _Xavier’s right, this girl is definitely trouble, with a capital T. Actually, she’s trouble with all capitals and I can’t resist._ Angel was beside herself on seeing Waverly, desperate to be held, leaving Nicole to dish out the curry, the delicious smells rising from the individual dishes making her mouth water. 

She brought two plates over to the sofa where Waverly was now seated making a huge fuss of the cat, Waverly's eyes eventually spotting the screen on which Nicole had paused. It showed a rather provocative pose by Charlie Dimmock wiping her brow, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. “Oh my, she really does stand out, doesn’t she,” Waverly said, depositing Angel on the floor, accepting the plate of food from Nicole. “Personally, I love Monty Don.”

“So do I. He seems to capture the essence of gardening. I’d love to have a place like his, but by the sea so I could hear the sound of waves every morning.”

Waverly nearly dropped her plate, managing to balance it in time. “Did you mean that?”

“Yes, why? Growing vegetables, and herbs. I blame you Waverly Earp. Look what you’ve done to me.”

Waverly placed her plate down. “I want to climb a mountain.”

“It’s a little late. And, your curry will get cold. Could we do that tomorrow?”

Waverly erupted into laughter making poor Angel jump, scurrying away from the lounge. “God, I need this. I haven’t laughed this much in months. Seriously, I’m so tempted to climb a mountain, a small one and not too steep, with gentle sides.”

“You mean a hill.”

Waverly held her sides, droplets leaving her eyes. “You are very naughty. No, a real mountain. Big enough to be called a mountain.”

“Okay. But, you have a mountain to climb right here with the shop. Perry called it a hobby, but we’ll show him it’s more than that.”

“We.”

“Yes, we. Your business has real potential. With the capital being invested and with a smart marketing strategy we can make this work.”

“Thank you for believing in me. It means the world to know I have you and Xavier behind this. I don’t feel so alone.”

Nicole put down her own plate, edging nearer. “Hey, you’re not.”

A look came across Waverly’s face, eyes darting about the lounge. “Where’s Angel?”

“Probably on my bed. Why?”

“Oh nothing,” Waverly replied, her look changing to one a little more devious. Moving off the sofa, she stood before Nicole. “The Palm House was everything I wanted it to be,” her fingers teasing open the top button of her pale blue shirt. “I want to go slow, but…”

“Waverly, what are you doing?”

“Real slow.”

“Waverly, this isn’t slow, we might get carried away.”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Oh boy. So much, but there’s plenty of time.”

Waverly continued to the next button, Nicole’s eyes unable to look away, Waverly’s hand slipping inside her shirt. “To feel your hand here where mine is. Don’t you want to know what it feels like?”

“So badly.”

“Then give me your hand.”

Nicole gave it willingly. Waverly was close now, real close, leaning over, her mouth but a breath away, fast and hot and tinged with spices, Waverly’s luscious locks brushing against her face, enticing emerald eyes seeping into her soul. Her hand made contact with soft skin, fingers caressing her collarbone, Waverly guiding it lower, finding the edge of lacy material. “Are you sure?” was all she could say, praying Waverly wouldn’t change her mind.

“I’m sure,” she replied, her voice breathy, the weight of her body now resting on Nicole’s thighs. 

Another button undone, then another, then another, pulling the ends of the shirt from her jeans, allowing Nicole to feast her eyes for the first time on silky skin and the sexiest bra she had ever seen. Her finger slowly traced a path down the middle of Waverly’s body, drawing another path upwards before moving over lace.

Waverly’s breath hitched, her own hands resting on Nicole’s shoulders, eyes closed, letting her body be explored. Nicole’s finger teased a circle over the fabric, lips tingling to taste what was before her, holding back, not wanting to rush anything. It had been a while since anyone straddled her, given her permission to touch their body, let her have her way. Hands went to Waverly’s hips, pulling her in closer, lips within reach of their destination. So close, so far away.

 _Should I? Should I pull down that lacy layer exposing your body to my eyes, my lips, my tongue? No, hold back, hold back. Fuck, this is torture._ “Waverly, this is too soon. For both of us.”

Waverly’s body tensed. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased, but, I’m incredibly horny.”

“No, no, it’s alright. What we’re doing is alright. More than alright. I’m so close to not being able to stop myself that’s all and I don’t want this to be all we have. I want more.”

“You do?”

“So much more. I want to woo you and send you flowers, and...”

“I’ve a few of those already.”

“Yes, sorry. No, what I mean is, I want you to know how much I care. Not just for this gorgeous body of yours. For you.” Waverly buried her head in Nicole’s shoulder, unable to reply, Nicole wrapping her arms round her back. “I want to get this right, this time.” The soft sound of Waverly crying shocked her, pulling her body in even tighter. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Hey, I’m the one who usually says that. Tell me, I won’t bite, unless you want me to.”

She could feel Waverly relax a little into her arms. “I’ve waited so long for someone like you I’m scared I’ll mess it up.”

Nicole gently forced Waverly to sit up, waiting for Waverly’s eyes to meet hers. “How? How can you mess this up? You don’t give yourself enough credit my girl.”

Waverly’s lips met hers, wanting to be close, wanting to say thank you for coming to her rescue, wanting Nicole. She went willingly into the embrace, only breaking away when she realised they had an audience, Angel attempting to snuggle between them, causing both to take a moment.

“We’d better eat that delicious curry you brought,” watching Waverly leave her lap, button her shirt, stroke Angel. 

“We should. Angel, that was very naughty of you.”

Angel didn’t care, her own objective had been achieved in getting both humans to pay her attention. Nicole thought it best they didn’t watch Charlie Dimmock given what had so nearly taken place. She found an episode of Monty Don they both hadn’t seen, each finishing their curry, Angel curled up between them purring away in her sleep. It was gone ten when Waverly stretched, yawned, got up from the sofa ready to leave. 

Nicole followed her to the kitchen as Waverly deposited her plate in the sink. “You’re not going out at this time of night are you?”

“We both need our sleep.”

“I’m not letting you go this time. I have five bedrooms and I’m too tired to drive you anywhere. I insist.”

“Nicole, I’d love to but I’ve nothing here and I don’t trust myself to stay in my own room.”

“I’ll lock you in.”

“I never had you as the dominant type. Although…”

“Leave some things here next time. Choose a room. I promise not to lock you in, or sneak into your room, which now sounds really creepy. Listen, please just stay tonight.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, let me see. Let you go out on a bitterly cold night, or have you safe here. Difficult, difficult.”

“Just this once. Fudge, I don’t have a toothbrush, or a nightshirt, or spare clothes.”

“I’ll sort some things for you.”

Nicole showed Waverly the various rooms, allowing her to choose whichever one took her fancy, Waverly settling on one of the smaller bedrooms off the kitchen telling Nicole how strange it felt to finally be sleeping in the apartment she so nearly bought. Nicole managed to find a tee shirt small enough to fit Waverly’s petite frame, drawing a blank on spare clothes, her trousers far too long and her shirts and tees far too large. She had more luck with a toothbrush, each bathroom being well-stocked, Nicole used to her brother coming with his hands hanging, along with guests invited back from The Lamb during her drinking days, spending the night, names rarely remembered. 

Angel was restless, pawing at Nicole’s bedroom door to be let out, crying until she had little choice but to leave her go. The cat made her way to Waverly’s room, crying outside. “Hi, sorry, are you okay if Angel comes in? She’s making a huge fuss.”

“Yes. She can come in.”

Nicole opened the door, jaw dropping as eyes fell on Waverly wearing nothing more than her new perfume. “Oh fuck, sorry. I didn’t realise. Sorry.”

Her eyes would not move from the vision before her. “It’s a little hot in here,” Waverly said, shifting slightly in the bed. 

“You can say that again. Waverly Earp you are going to be the death of me. How am I going to sleep now?”

“Were you thinking of sleeping?”

“Not any longer. I’m going to have a cold shower. Several in fact.”

“Well, goodnight. Sleep well. Pleasant dreams.”

“You’re torturing me.”

“I know,” Waverly replied, winking.

Nicole closed the door, resting her head against it, no longer sure what she was doing. _My cat gets to sleep next to you, the sum fucking total of my luck. And, I’ll never get to sleep knowing you’re in bed like that. Got to have a shower. Got to clear my mind. I’m dead. Fuck it._

Knocking on the door again, she waited for Waverly’s voice. Nicole peered in. “Okay, how slow is slow?”

Waverly pulled back the covers. 

It took no thought at all this time, entering the bedroom discarding her top, Waverly’s eyes on her the whole time. As she slipped into bed her heart pounded harder than she had ever experienced, Waverly’s hand reaching across to stroke her face, eyes softly bearing into her. “Nothing below the waist, okay,” Waverly instructed, her hand moving slowly down Nicole’s neck, her lips drawing closer, her fragrance filling the air, hot breath once more on her face.

“Got it. Nothing below the waist,” Nicole repeated, winking.


	11. Kaffir Lily

Neither got much sleep, Nicole missing her usual train, not that she cared, wanting to remain warm and cosy in bed next to her new lover. Both had been good, neither venturing below the agreed line, not that it mattered, their passion enough to keep them going all night. 

Waverly lay dozing, the gentle movement of her breathing something Nicole could watch forever. So much for taking it slow Mrs Crofte. I for one am not complaining. Except, we now have to work out how all this works. If your husband fucks this up, or throws a curve ball, I swear.

Waverly shifted, opening one eye, sitting upright. “God, wondered where I was.” Turning to see Nicole next to her. “Well, good morning. So much for taking it slow.”

“Indeed. I’d hate to see what your fast is.”

“Oh, I can be very quick if you want me to.”

“You young lady are beyond a tease.”

Waverly pouted, casually pulling the duvet away to reveal what her eyes wanted to see. “I know. And, you are too tempting. I blame you.”

“Oh, do you.”

“I’m supposed be at the flower market this morning to meet my supplier. What time is it?”

“Not sure. What does your phone say?”

“Fudge, fudge, fudge. It’s gone seven.”

“What. No, I’m late. Look, I can drive you to your suppliers if that would help.”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll call them, tell them I’m delayed. I should have set an alarm, but you kind of distracted me with that body of yours.”

“Don’t get me turned on. We’ll end up going nowhere today otherwise.”

“Five minutes.”

“Waverly. No. Okay, five minutes, then we both go do our thing.”

An hour later neither had moved from the bed, other than to let Angel out of the room. The temptation to stay locked in each other’s arms was too great, an easiness in being in each other’s company, time and daily obligations forgotten in their timeless entangled world. It was only Angel’s insistence on being fed that separated them, Nicole grabbing her tee shirt from the floor, asking Waverly if she wanted a coffee. 

Nicole eventually made it into work mid-morning, Xavier looking over from his screen as she scurried in. “Good night? Pray, tell me who?”

Nicole winked. “Secret.”

“Since when? Oh, oh, it can only be one person.”

“Don’t you dare say anything to Perry. I don’t want this broadcast around the golf club.”

“Oh, I’m keeping out of this. This is your baby.”

“And, you’re okay with us advising Waverly and me being with her?”

Xavier nodded. “As long as the business side isn’t compromised, you can do what you like.”

“What did Nora say about the cruise?”

“She’s thinking about it. Said, as long as we have one of the best cabins and I don’t spend all my time playing golf she’ll consider it.”

“So that’s good.”

“What would you say is too much golf?”

“Well, if you’re asking, I would have to say more than five minutes.”

“You’re no help.”

Waverly sent a text late afternoon to say her meeting with the suppliers went well. Nicole responded to ask if she was coming over later. No reply, Nicole assuming Waverly might simply turn up as she had the previous evening. There was still no message by eight, Nicole unsure whether to ring, deciding Waverly needed her space, needed to do her own thing. She woke the next morning anxious, her fingers playing with her phone, disappointed not to have had at least one text.

Her usual train was busy, her usual walk to the office made worse by rain, the office coffee machine empty, no replacement pods available. Even her PC took longer to start, staring at the screen her mind replaying the one night spent with Waverly. By ten the desire to contact her was unbearable, typing a text asking if she intended to go to hot yoga that evening. The hours ticked by, no reply, Nicole beginning to suspect she was being ghosted, which made no sense, but it was the only conclusion she could draw. Bitterness and betrayal took over like weeds where joy once had been thriving, unable to concentrate on any of the day’s work left to do.

The walk back to the station was equally grim, tourists, shoppers and commuters getting in the way. A taxi splashed her as she neared the entrance, her trouser leg soaked, splatters of grime left on her leather boot. A man pushed past in a hurry to get on the train jolting her shoulder, nearly sending her phone flying, still no message or call. The question now was could she continue to invest in Waverly’s business, the sinking feeling of having mixed pleasure with business, only to have that pleasure vanish on her. She no longer knew what she would do when she saw Waverly next? Was there even a business relationship to pursue? 

Maybe she’s found another investor. Maybe she doesn’t want the money. Maybe she’s gone back to Perry, or decided not to proceed with the flower shop. Maybe I was a fling, a casual one night stand. Maybe I meant nothing to her.

The lights were on in the shop, Nicole looking in on a cold wet evening, her heart in pieces. Waverly was inside speaking to someone on her phone, laughing, scribbling something on a piece of paper on the counter. The counter where she spilled the coffee. She wanted to go in, wanted to ask why, wanted to hold her again. Her legs refused to move, refused to take her the final few steps back into Waverly’s life. She turned, walking away, vowing never to bed a client, angry at herself for having broken her own rule.

Halfway home her phone rang. “Hi, it’s me. I’m so sorry I should have called sooner. Yes, yoga tonight. I’m in.”

“It’s cancelled.”

“Oh, that’s a shame. What are you doing later?”

“I’ve got a few things on.”

“Right. Everything okay?”

“Sure.”

“Can I come over?”

“Another time.”

“Okay.”

Ending the call, Nicole stuffed the phone into her pocket, hunching her shoulders against the cold. Reaching the apartment, her phone buzzed in her pocket, a message from Waverly asking if everything was okay. She didn’t reply, Angel welcoming her home, Nicole picking her up. “At least you still love me. How’s your day been?”

Angel snuggled into her arms, glad of the human company, telling her all about her day, Nicole in need of her warmth and her companionship. Both fed, Nicole sat watching a documentary on Machu Picchu, looking up details for her next holiday, wondering if Maisie might be available, Lexi too. The rain lashed against the window, a miserable night, the desire to get away, go somewhere warmer, be as far away from London overwhelming. 

The intercom buzzed, her heartrate increasing knowing it must be only one person. Waverly appeared from the lift completely drenched, no coat just a dark hoodie and matching jeans, hair hanging, a puddle collecting by her feet, Angel holding back not wanting to get wet. 

Nicole rushed to her. “I could have given you a lift. And, where’s your coat? It’s freezing outside.”

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No. It’s me. I’m just tired.”

“Nicole. We don’t know each other that well, but I know a brush off. Tell me.”

Nicole lowered her gaze. “Why didn’t you call?”

“Is that what this is about?”

“I was worried.”

“Oh Nicole, we’re still finding our feet. I don’t want to crowd you. I certainly don’t want to take over your life.”

“You’re making a swamp on the floor.”

“Sorry. I’ll clean it up.”

“Do you want to take your clothes off?”

“So, we’re not going slow?”

“You’re soaking. You’ll catch your death. And, coming out on a night like this without a coat. Honestly.”

“You sound like my mother. So, I can stay?”

“No. I’m going to send you back out into the cold wet night. Without a coat.”

“Please don’t be mad at me. I’m struggling at the moment with Perry and the house. He wants me to move back in while I find a new place. That’s why I’ve been frantically looking for somewhere. Wyn’s is too far for getting to the shop each day. I spilled paint down the front of my coat.”

Nicole’s heart melted. “Move in here.”

“No.”

“Why?”

Waverly shivered, her wet clothes pulling the heat from her body. “Because we’re still getting to know each other. We don’t know if this will work. It’s too complicated, and I’m not sure I can do complicated right now.”

“It’s already complicated.”

“Would it be okay if I had something dry to wear?”

Nicole turned, heading to her bedroom leaving Waverly standing in a pool of water by the door. When she returned Waverly was already undressing, her sopping clothes collecting in a pile on the floor, now in only her lacy bra and briefs. It took all of Nicole’s willpower not to sweep her up in her arms. Handing her a sweatshirt, picking up her clothes she led the way to the lounge, Angel remaining in the hall sniffing the puddle, tempted to drink the strange smelling liquid left by her favourite human.

Waverly sensed Nicole holding back, unsure whether to stay, or get a taxi to the shop in a borrowed piece of clothing, her heart hurting because of Perry’s games and Nicole’s coldness. She sat with her head down, pulling at the edge of the sweatshirt, desperately holding back her own tears for fear of making another puddle on the floor. Nicole knelt before her, taking her hands. “I’m sorry. I’m moody and distant and a terrible cook. I thought…I like you. I just thought.”

“It’s all so new. All this. I had a life and I chose to leave it. But, I’m not sure I’m ready for…”

“I understand. Do you fancy coming to Machu Picchu with me?”

“I’m not dressed.”

Nicole’s laugh broke the tension. “I’m really sorry. I’ll give you space. You don’t have to call me every day. Just every other day at four precisely.”

Waverly wrapped her arms round Nicole’s shoulders. “I’m sorry too. I was thinking of you as I opened the paint can. And, what we did and your lips on…”

“Waverly, no. We’re taking this slowly remember.”

“Right. Only, I could do with warming up.”

The morning light broke through, the lovers fast asleep in each other’s arms, Angel tucked in between them. Waverly’s alarm on her phone woke her, grabbing for it, turning it off, snuggling into Nicole. “Would it be okay if I stayed here next week until I secure a place?”

“Stay as long as you like.”

“Do you know how to get paint off coats?”

“Exactly how much paint are we talking about?”

“A little. Okay, half a tin.”

“Oh, Waverly. What am I going to do with you?”

Waverly teased her hand under the covers finding the top of Nicole’s briefs. “I know one thing you could do.”

It was another late morning, Nicole walking Waverly up to the shop, assessing the paint damage, suggesting the cleaners on the high road might be able to salvage it. Waverly was now wearing a mix of her own clothes and those borrowed from Nicole, the outer coat too large, swamping her body making her appear younger than her age.

Waverly promised to text at least once a day and sort out a few things to leave at Nicole’s. They parted that morning, knowing the next time they would see each other would be with Perry there. Saturday arrived, Nicole pulling out of the garage in her db11, revving the engine a few times for the throaty sound to reverberate in the narrow cobbled street outside her apartment. The drive to the golf course in Hertfordshire was pleasant, the day dry and sunny, Nicole eager to see Waverly, not so keen to see Perry.


	12. Lady's Slipper

Nicole’s Aston Martin turned into the long driveway of The Grove. Quite a few heads turned as she searched for a parking space, finding one towards the rear, several golfers stopping to watch, more than a little surprised as Nicole exited the car dressed in a midnight blue suit, crisp white shirt and four inch heels allowing her to tower over most. She had come to play, her way, dressed to kill wearing her Cartier watch, hair and makeup perfect. If nothing else, she would make an entrance, winking at two elderly men by the reception, one blowing her a kiss. She oozed sex appeal.

The receptionist gave her directions to The Stables restaurant where they would be dining, Nicole winding her way through the building towards the back, reaching the restaurant with five minutes to spare. Xavier suggested it would be best if she attend only the lunch, rather than hang around all morning waiting for the boys to finish their game. Waverly would be arriving separately, Wynonna driving her given John was also playing that day. 

Her nerves were on edge, hoping not to give away publicly her interest in Waverly, hoping not to lose it if Perry played games with her. The one thing she detested was arrogance, assuming Perry’s wealth and privileged position made him expect others to bow to him. She would do no such thing, regardless of the difference in their status and wealth. Finding the restroom, she stood before the mirror checking her hair, making sure her war paint was intact, straightening her shirt. 

As she turned the door opened, Waverly’s laugh filling the space before she had even entered, Nicole unable to contain her joy at the prospect of seeing her again. Wynonna entered first, recognising Nicole before her, a look of delight on her face. “Nicole! Good God you scrub up well. That’s some suit.”

Nicole smiled, waiting to see Waverly, holding her mouth tight so as not to give anything away. Waverly entered wearing the most delicate pale cream dress decorated with tiny butterflies, a mint green bolero jacket complementing, Nicole unable to stop her jaw heading south on seeing the vision before her. Both stood admiring the other, unsure whether to hug or cry, Wynonna sensing the electricity between them immediately. “Guys, seriously. You both need to cool the heat level here. I need a quick wee. No tongues, okay.”

Wynonna headed to one of the cubicles, both waiting until they heard the door lock, grabbing each other as if each of their lives depended on it. “Wow, you look amazing. Love the butterfly design. How are you?”

“I’m good. You’ve grown.”

“Heels. With my height I rarely need them, but they come in handy when going into battle.”

“Perry’s in a good mood. He won, so Xavier’s footing the lunch bill.”

“Has he brought any papers on the shop?”

Waverly shook her head. “He’s determined to keep hold of me via the premises. Why I didn’t think to find somewhere else not connected with the Crofte’s.”

Nicole pulled back slightly. “Is there anything I should know about the shop that gives him leverage over your business?”

Waverly thought. “Well, apart from the fact he owns the premises. He’s prepared to waiver the rent for one year, providing the shop turns a profit. If it doesn’t he’ll take it from me.”

“Fucking knew it. So, there’s a condition. Has he said whether he wants any of this profit?”

“Half.”

“That will wipe out any investment. He wants you to fail, you do realise that.”

“No, he’s…he’s letting me have the property for free but needs reimbursement should the business succeed.”

“That’s not how this works. You’ll have business rates to pay, suppliers, service bills, interest on the capital we’re lending you. He’s banking on you drowning under all of those in the first year. And, when you fail he’ll rub his hands together and close you down.”

“No. He’s not like that.”

“He’s a businessman. His family wouldn’t have got where they are without knowing how to play the game. I need to speak to Xavier.”

“Nicole, please. Don’t go in all guns blazing with Perry. He’ll dig his heels in, change the deal. Please.”

Nicole pulled away, her body trembling, torn between her growing feelings for Waverly and being taken to the cleaners by her husband. “We need the best deal. Waverly, you could spend a whole year working your amazing ass off only for Perry to sweep in and take a huge chunk of your hard-earned money.”

“I understand. But, I know Perry. He likes to win. So, don’t challenge him directly. He’ll take it as another game to play.”

“So, what do you suggest? I go in and nod my head like a donkey.”

“No. God, why is life so complicated? I meant…”

Wynonna emerged adjusting her skirt. “What my baby sister means is, play Perry at his own game. Xav deliberately lost today to soften Perry up for any negotiation. If you go in hard he’ll take it out on Waverly. Play along. Let Perry think he’s won.”

“But, I still need to see the legal documents for the premises.”

“Jeremy can get you all the documents you need.”

“And who exactly is Jeremy?”

“My assistant at Crofte Coffee, when I worked there,” Waverly said. “He can get us whatever we want.”

“No, that’s unethical. If he gets caught, or if someone traces what he’s done back to us.”

“Nicole, it’s okay. Jeremy can be trusted. I’m thinking of employing him as my assistant in the shop. He adores flowers.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Another expenditure. Fine, I’ll play along, for now. But, remember this is a capital investment, not a game of golf.”

Wynonna placed a hand on her shoulder. “We understand that. You and Xavier are risking your money in this venture. Perry thinks he’s on the back foot because he’s losing Waverly. So we make him feel he’s won. Puff up those little balls of his.”

“Wyn! Although, she’s right. He’s been looking for mini wins ever since I moved out. He’s stopped me having access to our bank account, so I have to ask him for money.”

“Why didn’t you say?”

“We were kind of busy, remember.”

“Not that busy. Okay, busy. But, that’s…”

“Control. Yes. So, we play Perry at his own game.”

Nicole threw up her hands. “Fine. Lead the way.”

The men were at the bar, Perry with his back to them as they approached, bragging about the day’s win and how good he was as a golfer. Xavier and John played along, nodding in acknowledgement of Perry’s superior skills, each knowing they could outplay him easily. Xavier introduced Nicole to Perry, his limp handshake and gelled-back hair convincing her Waverly was better off with anyone but this loser.

Customary greetings over, they headed to their table, Waverly taking her seat beside Perry all the while her eyes on Nicole, slowly undressing her with each gaze. Perry seemed determined to lead the topic of conversation, asking Nicole what car she drove, not that it mattered, Nicole explaining she had considered buying an Aston Martin Vantage, settling for the db11 because of performance, Perry listening without meeting her eyes. “You seem to know a lot about cars,” he observed, picking up his glass of mineral water. “Quite refreshing talking to a woman who understands what an engine is for.”

“Oh, I’m merely quoting what the guy in the showroom told me. Personally, I chose it because it’s pale blue.”

Perry chuckled. “See guys, that’s why we don’t bring the wives when buying a new car. So Nicole, you’re taking a gamble on Waverly’s little hobby.”

Nicole’s hand gripped her water glass, her mind debating whether to throw the entire contents over this arrogant prick, or simply hurl it with the glass. She chose to play the game everyone appeared to be playing around Perry, smiling, raising her tumbler, taking a sip. “It’s worth a gamble. I understand you want fifty percent of the first year profits.”

The smug expression left Perry’s face. “I’m assuming there won’t be a profit. You and I both know first year operating costs are horrendously high. And, the shop needs to position itself. Perhaps I’ll waiver my share of the profit, if the shop manages to make any money.”

“That would be useful,” Xavier interrupted. “Our objective in investing in this business is to see it succeed. You and I both know shops are most at risk of going under in the first year. We’re carrying the bulk of that risk by injecting capital into the venture, so we’ll need to see this business isn’t hampered by additional financial obligations. We all want this to succeed.”

“We do,” Perry replied. “Darling, what do you think? Do you think you’re up to the task of making this work?”

Waverly glanced at Nicole momentarily. “I’ll do my best. The loan of the premises establishes a presence in Chiswick. If I, we get this right I believe more shops could be added to the concept.”

“That’s my girl. Talking like a Crofte. We’ll need to work out terms of agreement for my involvement should we get to that stage. I for one hope we do. I’d like to see this little baby grow. Now, shall we order?”

Nicole excused herself, returning to the restroom, hands holding onto the side of the washbasin, unable to control her body with the anger she had bottled inside. Waverly came up behind placing her arms round her waist, resting her head on her back. “I’m sorry. It’s how he sees the world. You did really well considering.”

Nicole remained locked in position. “He’s…Waverly, I can’t work with him.”

“You won’t have to. I’ll keep him away from all this. From us. Please, don’t let him sway you. I need you and Xavier to get me out from all this Crofte bullshit.”

Nicole let out an exasperated sigh twisting her body to face Waverly. “Tell me I mean something to you beyond the money.”

Waverly pulled away, her face telling Nicole she had gone too far. “You can’t buy me. I’m sick of everyone thinking I’m a commodity. I have a mind Nicole, or are you just interested in what’s under this dress.”

“No, no. Waverly, I’m sorry. That was cruel of me. It’s just, how do we play this? How do we make this work?”

“Invest in me, or don’t,” Waverly snapped, heading for the door, turning, returning to stand in front of Nicole. “Just once. Just this once I thought I’d found someone who believed in me. Guess I was wrong.”

“I believe in you. I just don’t like your ex-husband involved.”

“He’s fucking involved. That’s the deal. Walk away if that’s a problem.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly round the waist. “I can’t. I can’t walk away. You know that. You’re driving me insane.”

If anyone had entered at that precise moment they would have caught two lovers locked in a passionate kiss, Nicole moving Waverly towards one of the cubicles, unable to hold back. “Nicole, we can’t. The others will wonder where we are.”

“Let them. Now. It’s got to be now.”

“I’ve booked us a room here.”

Nicole broke away. “What?”

“I wanted it to be a surprise. Wyn’s in on it. Actually, everyone but Perry. Well, and you. I’ve been dying to tell you.”

“I don’t have anything with me.”

“Welcome to the club.”

“Wow, you’re good.”

“I know. Wait till later. Now, let’s go screw my ex-husband.”

Perry left late afternoon, the rest of the group remaining in the bar area toasting his departure. “Did you see that shot off the fourth,” Xavier said, taking a mouthful of his whiskey soda. “How he ever thought that would go anywhere.”

“I had to hold it together when he swung and missed at the sixteenth,” John added. “How Perry ever thinks he won today given that performance.”

Xavier motioned to Nicole to speak with her privately, the pair heading out into the reception area, Xavier picking up a few pamphlets as they stood by a display stand. “Perry’s not the brightest spark, but he’s a Crofte, which makes him both an ally and an enemy.”

“I’m compromised,” Nicole replied. “I’ll invest, but I get the sense Perry’s playing us.”

“I agree. He is playing us. But, he’s fucking useless at the game. So, are you happy to go fifty-fifty, or do you want a lesser percentage?”

“I put in less. How does that work? What will Waverly think when she finds out?”

“I can carry this. I think Waverly’s concept holds water. I’m prepared to put in the higher stake.”

“No. We invest equally. I couldn’t look Waverly in the face knowing I’d not trusted her enough to go halves with you.”

“Good. Let’s go tell the others.”

As the evening wore on the mood lightened, everyone enjoying the time together, Nora arriving to collect Xavier who had partaken in one too many whiskeys. She made a point of approaching Nicole, kissing her on both cheeks, her hand softly running down her back. “You look stunning. That colour really suits you. And, you’re wearing the bracelet.”

“Yes. It goes so well with my watch. Thank you again.”

“My pleasure my darling. Listen, let me know when you’re free to meet up for a drink. I’m dying to pick your brains on something.”

“Sure. I’ll check my diary. So, you and Xavier decided on which cruise yet?”

Nora rolled her eyes. “If he thinks he’s getting me on a golfing cruise. Don’t forget about that drink.”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand, having observed the interaction. “I don’t want to say anything, but you do know Nora’s hitting on you.”

“Unlikely. I’ve known her for ages. Keeps trying to pair me off with her model friends.”

“Which proves my point.”

“She’s not into me,” glancing over at Nora who raised her glass winking. “Oh fuck, oh fuck. Are you sure?”

Waverly nodded. “She’s got the hots for you. The way she leaned her body into yours. Her hand on your back. That girl wants you.”

“But, she’s married to Xavier.”

“I was married to Perry.”

“Oh, fuck. I need to say something to her.”

“It might be better if you didn’t. She’s not made a move on you.”

“Unlike you. When can we go check out the room?”

“How about now. I’ll let Wyn know we’re thinking of calling it an evening.”

Key collected from the reception, an overnight bag in Waverly’s hand, the lovers made their way to the room, glad to finally have time alone. One of the better rooms, Waverly had ordered champagne, Nicole in two minds whether to have a glass given her last outing with Maisie. Waverly insisted, saying it was a celebration drink, the cork popping, liquid frothing out, Nicole managing to grab a towel from the bed just in time to capture the spillage. “Here’s to us,” Waverly said, holding out a glass. “To the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Nicole clinked her glass against Waverly’s. “Oh, I’m only just getting warmed up. There’s so much more we can do.”

“I know,” Waverly replied, winking. “I’m toasting tomorrow morning. Now, take that suit off before I rip it from your body.”

“Waverly Earp, you are everything I need.”

Waverly’s cut off line below the waist was crossed, over, and over, and over, both delighting in driving the other wild with lips and tongues caressing and teasing and tugging at skin. Nicole had had lovers experienced enough to know how to make her body respond. This was different. Heightened emotions, heightened sensations and a growing desire for the person making love to her, sending her crashing over the edge faster than she had ever experienced. “I need you in my life,” she panted, Waverly crawling up her body to lie in her arms. “You are inside me.”

Waverly raised herself up, gazing into Nicole’s eyes, brushing a few strands of hair from her face. “I was a moment ago. I love hearing you. I love how your body dances for me.”

“You, my girl, are amazing. Has anyone told you that?”

Waverly looked away. “I’m not that great. I’m clumsy and forgetful. I poison cats. Fudge, who’s looking after Angel?”

“Nigel in number 3. He has keys. I usually leave her with him when I go on holiday. Speaking of which, Machu Picchu.”

“Bless you.”

Nicole looked at her, bursting into laughter. “You are too cheeky. You think you can win me over with your cute smile and your clever wit. Well, let me tell you this young lady it’s working. I’m crazy about you.”

“Are you? Have I broken through that shell of yours?”

“Twice so far tonight.”

Waverly tapped her arm. “Now who’s the one being cheeky? No, what I meant was am I inside you…no, stop it, you’re grinning. I’m being serious.”

Nicole eased herself up. “There are things about me, about my life, I rarely share with anyone. It’s too painful. And, I don’t want any sympathy vote.”

“Will you ever tell me?”

Nicole lowered her eyes, unable to meet Waverly’s. “Let’s just say, I didn’t have the best start in life.”

“Oh Nicole. And you think I’ll judge you for that. I’m not like that.”

“I know. But trust is hard for me. Letting someone see the real me is terrifying.”

“But, keeping those who love you at a distance.”

“Love me.”

“Yes. Love. That old devil. Letting someone love all of you. The good, the bad, even the ugly.”

“It’ll take time. You’ll have to be patient with me. You know what I’m like.”

Waverly caressed her face. “You are who I want to be with. Whatever you went through, whoever hurt you, they made you who you are today. And…I thank them. That’s right, because you are the most generous, huge hearted person I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Nicole's car.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ddb1xP_7l94)
> 
> [The Grove.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QxlWykEVH5U)


	13. Morning Glory

Nicole lay on her side, Waverly’s fingers gently stroking her back creating the most delicious sensation across her skin. “So good. I could stay here forever.”

“Could we buy some toys?” Waverly asked, maintaining her light touch.

Nicole’s eyes shot open, flipping over to face her lover. “Wow, no foreplay. Straight in.”

“For Angel.”

“Oh. Oh, right. Sorry, I thought you meant. There’s bound to be a shop open today selling them.”

Waverly giggled. “I meant for us.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly’s waist, tickling her mercilessly. “You are beyond a tease. I’ve a good mind to…”

Waverly pushed her off, laying on her back, one arm behind her head. “It’s easy being with you. I feel I can breathe again, like I’m no longer holding my breath. Perry didn’t believe in using anything else. I mean we don’t have to. I’m happy with just you.”

“Wish you hadn’t mentioned Perry. I was imagining you, and…I’m cool with whatever you want to do. How do you do that? How do you get me this turned on so quickly?”

“I think we’re just in tune with each other. You seem to know my body better than I do.”

“You’re easy to know.”

“Nicole Haught, are you calling me easy?”

“What? No, I mean. What I meant was. You’re…there’s something about you. The first time I saw you, you had this way about you. A presence.”

“Go on. Listening.”

“Okay,” running her finger over Waverly’s collarbone. “Your perfume. The first thing I noticed about you at Xavier’s party. Floral. You’re wearing a new scent though. It suits you.”

“Wyn bought it for me. One of Hermes’ garden fragrances. Perry insisted I wore whatever he bought me. And, don’t get me started on clothes. Oh darling, you look a little plump in that dress. That colour really doesn’t suit you. Tight jeans are not your thing. You’re a Crofte, remember.”

“Control freak. I promise never to tell you what to wear. May tell you not to wear anything.”

“His mother was worse. His father’s okay, but his mother thought I wasn’t good enough for her son. No matter what I did I couldn’t please her. You know, she returned a Christmas present the first year we were married because I accidentally left the price tag on. And, Perry sided with her.”

“Sorry, but I’ve got to ask this. Why did you marry him?”

Waverly closed her eyes as Nicole trailed a finger across her stomach. “He was charming. There for me. I’d finished with James, which is a whole other story. He made me feel special. I’m not sure I would have gone with him, but for feeling I wouldn’t get anyone. And, all my friends were saying how amazing we were together. How in love Perry was with me. What a catch he was. That’s really shallow, right?”

“No. I get it. Friends encouraged me to go out with Shae. So when did he become controlling?”

“There were little signs from the start. He’d order for me at restaurants. Actually, come to think of it, we only ever went to the restaurants he chose. I didn’t mind. He made a big thing about the flowers for our wedding. That upset me the most. I had it all planned, Sweet Avalanche, Amnesia and Memory Lane roses with eucalyptus and lavender foliage. His mother hated the colour scheme, so Perry changed the order without telling me.”

“The more you tell me the less I like your ex-husband. What did your parents think of him?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Adore him. Wyn wasn’t keen, warned me to go slow, take my time, make sure I was going into the marriage with my eyes open. Perry’s not cruel, he can be very generous when he wants to be, but his family made him the way he is. Which is kind of sad when you think about it. For all his wealth and being a Crofte he still believes he has no power.”

“You won’t make me feel sorry for him.”

“I don’t expect you to. That’s what attracted me to you, you’re your own person. I couldn’t imagine anyone telling you what to do. You were beyond cute when I first met you, playing it super cool. I saw you Nicole Haught. I saw those eyes of yours, noticing.”

“Oh, I noticed you. I thought I didn’t stand a chance with someone like you.”

“Really? That’s exactly what I thought too. I thought you’d find me a bore, a little too accident prone.”

“Never. You drove me to distraction at Mr Fogg’s. I had to go talk to myself in the restroom, that’s the effect you have on me.”

“I wondered where you went to. So, tell me, when did you know?”

Nicole laughed. “When did I know I wanted you in my life? Mr Bean. Definitely, Mr Bean. Or, rather Mr Bean on the floor. Shae could be really uptight. And, there we were looking at the floor and all I could think was, you’re amazing. If this is how it’s going to be, I’m in.”

“I can’t promise to break things all the time. Maybe some of the time. How does that sound?”

“Perfect. How long have we got the room?”

“Till ten. Why?”

Nicole trailed her finger slowly south. “Oh, nothing. Only, Angel’s not here to disturb us.”

They managed to fit in a shower together and breakfast before departing, Waverly more than impressed with Nicole’s car, as were the Sunday morning golfers who listened as she made the engine roar a few times before departing the car park. Wynonna was preparing lunch when they arrived, inviting Nicole to stay, Nicole patting her stomach saying the breakfast at the hotel filled her up. As much as she wanted to stay she sensed Waverly needed time with her sister, making her excuses, Waverly promising to pack some of her belongings and have Wynonna drive her over later that evening. One final moment by the car and she was on her way, calling Nigel to let him know.

Angel made a fuss on seeing her, sniffing her repeatedly. “Yes, she’s coming later. You need to be a good kitty okay. And, no squeezing between us this time.” Angel purred in her ear. “She’ll be staying with us for a while so you’ll get lots of love, I promise.”

A text from Waverly shortly after six told her she was on her way, apologising already for how much stuff she was bringing over. Nicole replied to say she had more than enough space to accommodate. When Waverly finally arrived it took several trips to and from Wynonna’s car to bring it all in, Nicole laughing at how much she had. “Okay, this is quite a lot. It’s fine, really, it’s fine. How long are you staying?”

With no parking available Wynonna declined Nicole’s offer to come in, saying she would pop over after work one evening to check on Waverly. She waited until Waverly had returned to the apartment, Nicole leaning in through the passenger window. “Thank you for this. She’s getting the light back in her eyes. Just be gentle with her. She’s not as tough as she appears. And, this separation has taken a lot out of her.”

“I promise. She told me about Perry. What a prize…”

“Tool. Wanker. Asshole. Yep, take your pick. She’s done the right thing leaving him. I just hope he gives her room to get on with her life.”

“I’ll look after her.”

A car pulled into the road, sounding its horn behind Wynonna’s. “Alright, alright, keep your hair on. Give my sister a big hug for me. Tell her I’ll text when I get home.”

Waverly was busy moving her things into the spare room she selected the first night, Angel on the bed overseeing the exercise. “Did you want to put a few things in my room?” Before she could say another word Waverly burst into tears. “Hey, what’s wrong? Waverly, what’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just a little emotional right now.”

“It’s okay. I understand. It’s all changing for you. We go slow, okay. We take this really slowly.”

“We can’t do slow.”

“True. This is just temporary till you find your feet. There’s no obligation. You’re a friend who’s staying until things are sorted out.”

Waverly wiped her eyes, Angel talking away, as concerned for her favourite human as Nicole. Waverly leaned her head against Nicole, her arms finding her waist. “What if I fail? What if the shop fails? What if Perry’s right?”

“I will do everything in my power to make sure the shop succeeds. Do you hear me? You’re not alone. I’m with you no matter the outcome. Got it.”

Waverly held on tighter. “I won’t let you down.”

“Waverly, Waverly, please. Don’t ever think you’ll let me down. Christ, enough people have let me down in my life for it not to be a problem. I just want you to be you. No expectations, no hurdles to jump, no thinking you have to be a certain way, or make a success of the shop. You, just do you, with all your clumsiness and tears and your laugh. Just give me that laugh.”

“I love you.”

“And, I adore you. I can’t imagine my world without you being in it, but we need time to find our way with each other. And, you and I both know we need to find our rhythm. Now, shall we go search up those toys you want to buy for Angel.”

Waverly left early the next morning, needing to be at the shop to meet with her preferred supplier, in preparation for the grand opening in a few weeks. Nicole dropped in on her way to work, Waverly introducing her to the guy who would supply most of the flowers for the shop, learning more about how that side of the business worked. Xavier was late, strolling in with two coffees, placing one on her desk. “Not Crofte you’ll see. I had to go out of my way to get these.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I could stomach a Crofte coffee. Is it me, or…”

“Prize prick. Don’t have to say it. But, a useful prick.”

“Control prick. I don’t like his involvement with the shop.”

“He’s not really involved. He wants to give that impression, wants Waverly to think she has to answer to him. Hence, the profit grab. We’ll make sure the conditions of the investment are such he has little option but to play it our way.”

“But, he owns the shop. He can take it from her at any time.”

“Again, we make sure that’s not an option. One thing I know about Perry, he won’t want to come across as a prize prick. He’ll play along if we make him believe he’s doing us a favour in all this. Let him think he’s the top dog.”

“Fine. But, it’s all a little too cosy and pally for my liking.”

“Speaking of which, how was the hotel? We should have stayed. Nora was in a frothing mood having to collect me.”

“You should have. I met Waverly’s supplier this morning. I think her opening date is workable. Probably need to generate some media buzz to get the shop noticed.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“A minor celebrity. Might not have enough time though to organise. I’ll need to check with Waverly how she wants to play this.”

The lights were on in the shop, Nicole tapping on the glass to get Waverly’s attention, the hug she received worth the detour from the station that evening. Waverly told her all her plans, how she thought the idea of getting someone to open the shop would be perfect, already making a few enquiries through her network of friends to see who they might be able to get. Nicole said she would ask Maisie, hoping Lexi would be able to pull in a favour for her. Waverly promised not to be too long, suggesting Nicole go on ahead.

It was gone nine before Waverly finally arrived, looking shattered, Nicole running her a bath, bringing her a glass of wine. “How does Rachel Weisz sound?” Nicole asked, her eyes running over Waverly’s body as she soaked.

“Like Rachel Weisz I’d imagine. Why?”

Nicole laughed. “Very good. I meant opening the shop.”

Waverly opened her eyes. “How? Are you sure? Seriously, how?”

“Friend of Lexi’s. Not sure if Daniel will be with her.”

“No way. That would be amazing. But, it’s so close to the opening. We’d need to arrange it with her agent. And, Daniel’s. And, I’d need to work out how to notify the press. Oh, my God. And, how do we do it. Does she cut a ribbon? I’d have to make her a special bouquet.”

“Relax. I can sort most of that for you. Okay, not the bouquet, although with all the photos I’ve seen on Interflora I’ve got a pretty good idea what to include.”

“You’ve been cheating on me with Interflora,” Waverly said, pouting. “And, there’s me thinking you were a one florist kind of girl.”

“Oh, I am. Interflora was my salvation when I couldn’t have the real thing. Hand-tied bouquets. I never knew hand-tied arrangements would do it for me.”

Waverly grinned. “So, we’re talking bondage. Should we tell Daniel?”

“Bondage. Oh, fuck. Wow, you’re quick. No, let me tell Mr Bond I’m into that kind of thing. I’ve made us dinner.”

Nicole left Waverly to relax. _How does she do that? Bondage, Daniel Craig. Now all I’m thinking about is hand tying. She must know what she does to me?_ Waverly appeared from the bathroom, hair still damp, the glass of wine in her hand and a cat by her feet. Sitting at the table she ate her food slowly, her eyes almost closed, just like an infant desperately trying to finish what was before them without falling into it. The meal over, plates cleared away, they sat in the lounge, Waverly fast asleep within a few minutes, the glass of wine still in her hand.

Nicole carefully removed it, lest it spill, sweeping her up in her arms and carrying her to the spare bedroom. Waverly roused a little at the motion of her body being moved, placing her hands round Nicole’s neck, not letting go as she was lowered onto the bed. “You need to rest. You’re exhausted.”

“No, stay,” Waverly replied, almost asleep. “For a little while.”

Nicole lay beside her, watching her lover, tempted to stay with her the whole night. It was gone midnight before she finally found her own room, Angel fast asleep on her side of the bed, Nicole having to move her over slightly to get in. No sooner had she turned the side light off when she heard the bedroom door open, a head appearing. “Are you decent?”

“Yes.”

“That’s a shame.”

Nicole giggled. “Come on, hop in. But, we both need our sleep. You’re shattered.”

Waverly dropped the bathrobe, her body illuminated by moonlight entering Nicole’s room. “I know, but being with you is all that matters.”

They snuggled into each other, legs entwined, Waverly’s soft breath on her body, the sound of Angel purring away in her sleep. The world was perfect in that moment. All the challenges, all the problems, heck even Perry were no longer as important as being there, in bed with the person she most wanted to be with. Too soon to know if this was it, if Waverly was the one, but she was damn close. And, it no longer scared Nicole.

There had been times with Shae when she thought they would be together forever. There had been times when she prayed they wouldn’t, the times when Shae was pushing her to do something she didn’t want to do, never one for going along, compromising. It was as if Shae wanted a fight, to see who would win, who would back down first. She rarely did, part of the reason she could never trust her with knowledge about her past. Too much ammunition to be fired back at her in the heat of an argument. If only Shae had been more like Waverly, less confrontational. But then, Waverly was Waverly, her own unique self, with those dazzling come-to-bed eyes and a laugh that should be bottled and sold to those in need of an uplift, in need of a little joy in their life.

Within days they had slipped into a comfortable routine, alternating between bedrooms, Angel invariably following them wherever they ended up. Waverly moved some of her clothes into Nicole’s room, Nicole clearing several drawers and rails in her closet, relegating her stuff to one of the other bedrooms to free up space. Wynonna came for dinner on the Friday, hot yoga missed that night as it had been on the Wednesday, no mention of dance classes. With the final preparations for the shop, with all the promotional work to do and press courting, Waverly’s day rarely finished before eight, trudging alone towards the apartment, unless Nicole came to meet her, the pair walking hand in hand, each relaying how their day had been, each happy to hear about the other’s life.

Wynonna fell in love with the apartment the moment she saw it, she equally spooked that this could have been Waverly’s. It must have been fate for Waverly to now be living in the place she most wanted to live, with the person she most wanted to be with. Perry had been true to his word, signing to say he would waiver all financial considerations for the first two years of the shop’s operation, even sending through relevant legal documents for ownership of the premises, placing it in Waverly’s temporary control.

Nicole was wary of Perry’s generosity, assuming he had a hidden agenda, Waverly explaining this was his way of winning.

Nicole said nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Rachel Weisz Harper's Bazaar Shoot](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SkmMVWzPkuc)
> 
> [Daniel Craig as Bond (Skyfall)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StJLvbPIvTw)


	14. Nodding Wakerobin

Opening day was fast approaching, Nicole doing everything she could to assist while attempting to keep Waverly from becoming too stressed. Warm baths, massages, small gifts left on Waverly’s pillow, even Angel gave Waverly her favourite toy, placing it at her feet, to let Waverly know she was on her side. All to send the message she was loved and supported by those who believed in her dream.

With the paperwork signed for the investment, with Perry’s gracious offers, all that was left was for the shop to become operational, for the business to grow, for Waverly to achieve what she set her heart on. The idea of running the shop had been her sanctuary during her marriage to Perry, her go to dream of one day being a florist, of seeing the joy on the faces of customers, of sending love out into the world, when her own life was losing its joy. She kept it quiet, only telling Wynonna, fearing if Perry’s family found out they would conspire to extinguish any hope she might have of fulfilling her ambition.

It was only when she finally had had enough she revealed to Perry her intentions. To his credit, he didn’t go running to his mother crying. He listened, recognising his part in Waverly’s unhappiness, hoping by letting her go do this thing with flowers he would win her back. He even stood up to his mother, for once, telling her to back off, let him sort out his own marriage. He didn’t want to lose Waverly, he loved her, he loved how she brought a room to life with her infectious laugh, he loved how her eyes sparkled when excited. 

Waverly sat on the edge of the bed getting ready for another long day at the shop, barely able to keep her eyes open. Nicole could see how tired she was. “I’ll take the day off, come with you.”

“It’s fine. A few coffees and I’ll be wide awake,” Waverly replied, her voice unconvincing, devoid of energy. As she stood her legs gave way, crashing to the floor, Nicole jumping across the bed unable to catch her in time.

“Waverly. Waverly,” her arms under her body, lifting her onto the bed. “Waverly, what’s wrong?”

Waverly looked up dazed, eyes focusing on Nicole, taking a moment to come back into the room. “Sorry, sorry. It’s okay. I’m fine. Blood pressure. I’m fine. Really.”

“You’re not fine. You’ve just…you’ve been pushing yourself too hard. You’re not eating properly. That settles it, I’m staying with you today. And, you’re eating a breakfast before you go.”

“Please don’t fuss. I’ll grab some toast on route to the shop. Go do your job. Others need you.”

“No, they don’t. You need me. What if you pass out in the shop? What if you don’t make it to the shop?”

“Zombies.”

“I’m being serious. Your health is more important. And, don’t argue with me. I’ve made up my mind.”

“I’m not arguing. I’m trying to tell you I’ll be fine.”

“Waverly, please. I’m worried about you. I’ll be even more worried letting you go off on a cold morning after what’s just happened. Please let me help. Just today. Please, please, please, pl…”

“Okay, okay. But just today. And, no fussing. And, no telling me to take it easy.”

“Got it. Can I give you concerned looks?”

Waverly pouted. “You can. But, not those sexy eyes, the ones that distract me. I need to stay focused.”

“Got it. No sexy eyes, no fussing, no kissing.”

“I never said you couldn’t kiss me. That’s allowed, but only when I say so.”

“God, I love you. You, Waverly Earp. Now, let’s get something inside you.”

Waverly’s expression changed. “What did you say?”

“We need to have breakfast before we go.”

“No, the other thing.”

Nicole paused, replaying what she said, stopping. “I…I adore you.”

“No, say it.”

Nicole looked away. “I said it in the heat of the moment.”

“Say it.”

“Waverly, you mean the world to me.”

“Say it.”

Nicole left the bed, reaching for the door handle, too scared to say once more what Waverly needed to hear. As she opened the door another boundary line was approaching. If she didn’t cross it she would leave unsaid what was in her heart. If she said it, she would have to risk being honest, being vulnerable with the one person who she no longer could bear to lose. 

Closing the door, she turned, eyes meeting Waverly’s, stepping across that line, her mouth opening to reveal what was in her heart. 

“I love you.”

Waverly scooted to the end of the bed, a little nervous to stand again, opening her arms. “I know. I’m sorry I forced you to say it. I love you and I adore you and I’m glad you’re here for me.”

Nicole knelt before her, accepting the embrace, her head against Waverly’s body. “I’ve never said that to anyone. I’m shaking.”

“I can feel. My darling, it’s okay. It’s okay to be scared. But, if we don’t say what’s in our hearts, how is the other to know?”

“But, how did you know?”

“Your eyes. I can see the way you look at me. I can see how much love you have inside. And, what you’re doing for me. You’re putting your life on hold to support me.”

“So, I’m an open book to you.”

“Not entirely. There’s a lot about you I don’t know. Maybe one day you’ll tell me. It’s not important. What’s important is telling each other what’s in our hearts.”

Nicole straightened herself up. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you. For being amazing. For…”

Before she could say another word, Waverly’s lips were on hers, the love between them transforming the action into the most magical moment Nicole had ever experienced. As she pulled away her heart wanted to take flight from her body, proclaim to the world she had finally found home. “Wow, that was. Holy wow.”

“See.”

“Seriously. Wow.”

“I so want to rip your clothes off right about now. But, you’re right we need to eat. So, why don’t we go have breakfast naked.”

Nicole was still processing the last kiss. “I’m floating. Sorry, did you say naked breakfast?”

Waverly winked. “Bagsy I get to wear the soya yoghurt. You can lick it off me if you like.”

The morning whizzed by in the shop, Nicole spending most of it on the phone drumming up interest for the opening. Rachel Weisz was confirmed, Daniel saying he’d try to come too, Lexi putting the word out amongst her other celebrity friends to make sure the event generated enough of a buzz to get its name known. Waverly busied herself with last minute testing of the new website, checking all pages were visible and the ordering system fully functioning. Jeremy would be arriving later to lend a hand, having booked time off from Crofte Coffee when the shop officially opened. 

Nicole finished a call to one of the local newspapers, about to relay the conversation to Waverly, when her phone rang, Robin’s name appearing, presumably wanting something. He only ever called when he needed something from his sister, invariably money. Nicole wasn’t in the mood for his requests, but understood her brother well enough to know he would keep ringing, keep sending messages until she answered. She headed outside, icy rain beginning to fall, her body shivering against the frosty air. “What do you want?”

“Hi sis. How’s it going?”

“Just tell me.” There was a pause, Nicole initially thinking Robin had hung up. “Robin, are you still there? If you want money just say it.”

“This is the last time. I promise.”

“How much?” Another pause. “Robin, how much?”

“Forty.”

“You have got to be fucking with me. Forty thousand. Are you serious?”

“I’m in big trouble.”

“How…where did you...how the fuck…Robin, forty. No. I’m sorry, but no. This ends now.”

“Nicky, please. These guys mean business. I’m a dead man unless I get it to them.”

“No. You said seven was all you needed. Forty. Robin. I can’t. Whatever you’ve got yourself into, you’ll have to sort out yourself. I have to go. Don’t call me again.”

“Is everything okay?” Waverly asked, emerging from the shop. “Come in. You’ll catch a chill standing out in this rain.”

“It’s fine. Everything’s fine. Just great.”

She entered the shop, Waverly staring at her. “It’s Robin.”

Nicole glanced over, nodding. “I don’t know what to do anymore? He wants…”

“Is he after more money?”

“Forty this time. I can’t. I know he’s my brother, but forty.”

“Oh Nicole. How? Where’s all the money going?”

“Up his nose. In his veins. How should I know? He thinks because I have money he’ll be bailed out every single time. Knowing him he’s probably bragged as much. I need to think. I’m going for a walk.”

“Put your coat on. Do you want me to come with you?”

“No. Yes, no. Fuck, I don’t know anymore. I need a drink. No I don’t. Waverly, what do I do?”

“Okay, let’s think. Giving him the money might only make matters worse. Not giving him the money puts him at risk from whoever wants that money. Could he disappear? Go abroad perhaps. I don’t know just not stay where he’s put himself in danger.”

“Yes. That might work. It would be cheaper than paying off whoever is after him. God, I…”

“I know. Once is enough. And I you. So, ring him. Tell him to get out of there pronto. Come stay with us until we can get him away.”

“You, my wonderful, wonderful girlfriend, are a genius. And, I really do.”

Waverly winked. “Not just a pretty face.”

Nicole rang Robin outlining Waverly’s idea, suggesting he get on the next train, leave everything behind including his phone, only bring his passport and a few clothes. He would need to act fast, instructing him to make sure he wasn’t followed. Hanging up she gave a thumbs up to Waverly who was on another call to a journalist. The Lamb was quiet when they entered, Waverly ordering for them at the bar, bringing two lunch menus back to the table with their drinks. As much as she was desperate for a double whiskey, Nicole kept her belated New Year’s resolution sipping a mineral water, studying the menu.

“I’m having the jacket potato, with vegan chilli,” Waverly announced, after several minutes perusing the options. “My treat.”

“I’ll have the same. Why didn’t I think of it? I mean it makes sense him vamoosing rather than sticking around. How could he have gotten into so much debt? I don’t get it.”

“I’m guessing he got in too far. I know some who dabble, only socially, but it can escalate. He might be dealing.”

Nicole stared at Waverly. “Dealing. Yes, he’s only asked for small amounts before. Never this big. Asking for seven thousand at Christmas was bad enough. But, this, this is in a different league.”

“You’ll have a chance to speak to him when he’s here. Then we can figure out where he can go, or who he needs to speak to. The best scenario would be if he gives up whatever he’s on. Perhaps this is his wake-up call.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I could have carried this on my own. Not this time. I’m sorry I shut you out before. It’s how I deal with things.”

“As I said before, this is too big for your shoulders alone. You think you need to be Supergirl rescuing everyone. Sometimes those who need rescuing need to step up for themselves. Not be a burden on others.”

Nicole reached across the table, stroking Waverly’s hand. “Sometimes they can’t. My whole family is messed up because they couldn’t help themselves. My whole life I’ve had to live with that.”

“But, look who you are. Look who you’ve become. How much good you do. How, despite everything you’ve been through you came out like this. Can’t you see it? Can’t you see what I can see?”

Nicole shook her head. “I’m as messed up as them. I struggle. I’m only half a step ahead of it catching up with me.”

“Half a step ahead is all you need. I don’t know what you went through. I’m guessing it wasn’t pleasant and I’m guessing it will haunt you forever. But, this is where you are now. You are who I want in my life. You, Nicole Haught. You.”

“Can I at least get the costume?”

“No. Damn, now that image is in my head. Okay, get it. But, remember you can’t fly.”

“I can jump fairly high. Does that count?”

Waverly’s phone buzzed with a message from Jeremy to say he was on his way, Waverly replying to let him know he should meet them in the pub. Lunch over they returned to the shop, spending a few hours running through everything with him, Jeremy carefully making notes, agreeing to take on some of the PR jobs to free up Nicole’s time. He would return a day before the opening to help get the shop ready, then assist Waverly in the shop for two weeks once it started trading. 

Nicole hadn’t heard from Robin as they walked home from the shop that evening, assuming he had done what she urged, was travelling to her at that very moment minus his phone. She prayed they were doing the right thing, that he would see sense, stop screwing up his life and hers through his actions. She prayed to get her little brother back, the cheeky Robin who was a lot like Waverly with his quick wit and sense of humour. That Robin disappeared on her over the years as he tackled his own demons, succumbing to them, rather than take up his sister’s offer of a job and a decent place to live closer to her. He didn’t want to be spied on, he just wanted her money. That was the sum total of his love for her. She was useful. Loaded. 

There was still no sign of Robin by the time they went to bed, Nicole quiet, Waverly sensing her anxiety. Even she was beginning to worry at Robin’s failure to turn up. She suggested calling him, Nicole shaking her head saying she would wait till morning. A restless night, Nicole unable to get to sleep, getting up at two in the morning to clear her head, wondering if she should call Robin. Waverly found her sitting on the sofa, head in her hands talking to herself, Angel sprawled out beside her. She urged her to come back to bed, Nicole saying she would be there shortly, telling Waverly to go get some rest. She never returned, watching documentary after documentary trying to keep herself from doing something stupid.

Waverly made them breakfast, Nicole pawing at it until Waverly came and sat beside her, taking both her hands and telling her she needed to keep going. Smiling, she lifted the spoon to her lips, each mouthful tortuous, wishing she could scream her lungs out. Waverly needed to head to the shop, telling Nicole to call when she got to work, let her know if she’d heard anything. A quick kiss and she was gone, Nicole dialling Robin’s number as soon as she heard the front door close.

No answer. 

She left a message, just in case. Arriving at Green Park station, she had only gone a few paces when her phone rang, a man’s voice she didn’t recognise asking if she was Nicole Haught. “Who’s this?”

“Devon and Cornwall police. A Robin Jett was admitted to the Royal Cornwall hospital yesterday evening. We’re trying to trace his next of kin.”

“I’m…he’s. That’s my brother. Is he okay? What happened?”

“Gunshot wound. I’m sorry to have to tell you but his condition is serious.”

Nicole heard the words, her world crashing before her, almost stepping into the road in front of a bus, only just managing to jump back as it sailed past. “I’m coming. I’ll be there as quickly as I can.”

She stood staring at her phone, unable to make her legs move, not knowing which direction to go. She needed to tell Waverly. She needed to let Xavier know she was headed to Newquay. She needed to cry, to have someone hold her, tell her everything would be alright. That Robin wouldn’t die. That whoever did this to him would pay. Another commuter barged past, tutting, Nicole no longer caring what happened to her. 

She managed to send a text to Xavier, ringing Waverly’s number. “Robin’s in the hospital,” was all she could say.

“Oh no. Nicole, what’s happened? What’s happened to Robin? Nicole, what’s happened?”

“He’s…I’ve got to go. I’ll call you.”

She heard Waverly’s voice as she ended the call, her phone ringing, Waverly’s number appearing unable to bring herself to answer. She sent a text to say she was going to Newquay, not wanting Waverly to come with her, given how close they were to opening the shop. Knowing it was the wrong decision, knowing Waverly would feel shut out again, she sent another text when she reached Chiswick to say everything was alright, she just needed to go to Robin. 

She was so close to the shop. She could easily make a detour, hug Waverly tell her she would deal with Robin. She couldn’t. Old habits die hard and in the face of something so overwhelming she closed down, terrified of letting Waverly see her as an emotional wreck, terrified of being seen as weak, terrified of her tough image crumbling.

Her phone rang again. Waverly. And again, and again, and again, putting it on silent, packing a few things in an overnight bag. Her car pulled out of the garage ten minutes later leaving Waverly behind, not sure if her brother was still alive.


	15. Oriental Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI: To pre-warn, I mention an activity in this chapter relating to selling drugs. Even I didn't know this was happening until I started doing research. If you could see my Google searches...!
> 
> .

The satnav in Nicole’s car showed the journey to the Royal Cornwall hospital would take approximately four and a half hours. Four and a half hours to sit and ponder how her life was yet again being messed up by addiction. As much as she could control her own urges, others around her seemed incapable of managing their lives, dragging her down into their compulsive world. 

Her phone rang. It was Waverly again, the car’s communication system bringing up the call on the display. “Where the hell are you?”

“Driving. Can’t talk.”

“Yes you can, you have hands free. What’s happened?”

Nicole reached across to terminate the call, stopping a fraction before. “Robin’s been shot.”

“Shot.”

“I’m on my way to Newquay. I would have…” stopping herself from lying to Waverly.

“How bad?”

“Serious.”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“No. I’m sorry. Waverly…”

“Hey. Don’t be. You need to be with Robin. Call me when you know anything. I love you.”

She went to say it, those three words sticking in her throat, choking to get them out and failing. Ending the call, a trickle ran down her face, the first time in years she allowed herself to cry. 

Arriving at the hospital it took some time to locate Robin, tears flowing more freely on seeing her little brother wired up, monitors indicating he was still alive. Taking a seat beside his bed, holding his hand, she vowed to make this right, get her baby brother back. “I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you. I’m here now. I won’t leave you again.”

The door opened, a middle-aged man in an ill-fitting grey suit entered followed by a young police officer. The man motioned for the officer to wait outside, surveying the scene as he approached the bed. “Detective Williams. I’m guessing you’re Mr Jett’s sister. We spoke earlier.”

“What happened?”

“We understand a member of the county lines drug trafficking gang shot your brother as he entered Newquay station. Several commuters witnessed the shooting which will prove useful in our investigation. We’re also looking through CCTV footage at the time of the incident.”

“Did you say drug trafficking.”

The detective eyed Robin in the bed. “It’s a growing problem. Children recruited as drug couriers in rural areas. We believe your brother is involved.”

“He can’t be. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t. I know him.”

“Either that, or he’s a threat to this particular gang. Whatever his connection he became a target someone was willing to shoot in broad daylight outside a busy station.”

Nicole stared at her brother, unwilling to accept he could be involved in such an activity. And yet, asking for forty thousand pounds in his last call was unusual. Could he be involved? Could he have become caught up with those who thought nothing of using children to sell drugs? It wasn’t possible. He wouldn’t sink so low as to do that. But, forty thousand. 

“We’ll need to take a statement from your brother when he wakes up. The doctors say the next twenty four hours are critical.”

Nicole was still processing the revelation her brother could very likely be a drug dealer. Her stomach tightened, a bitter taste entering her mouth as she thought about her family, that this was what they had stooped to, that no matter how hard she tried to free herself from its clutches her own flesh and blood would drag her down to hell.

Hours passed, Robin remaining sedated, nurses entering, checking the monitors, leaving again. One kind nurse offered to bring Nicole a warm drink, returning with a lukewarm watery coffee, placing it on the bedside table. A doctor arrived shortly after eleven, reading Robin’s notes, checking on the patient, muttering something to a nurse who accompanied him. He acknowledged Nicole once he had finished, asking if she lived nearby.

“London,” the question throwing her. “Is he…how is he?”

“Stable. Vital signs are satisfactory. Lucky given proximity of the entry wound. Very lucky indeed.”

Nicole broke down, sobbing uncontrollably, the doctor shifting awkwardly where he stood, motioning to the nurse to do whatever she could to comfort the visitor. Another tepid coffee arrived, Nicole pulling herself together, thanking the nurse. Her head hurt, her eyes stung, her heart was in pieces, every bit of joy in her life sucked out with the news of her brother’s injury, worse his supposed activities with dealers. How could she face Waverly knowing what she now knew? She didn’t want to believe her brother would do such a dreadful thing, but it made sense. Waverly would have no choice but to walk away from her given Robin’s involvement. There could be no other option.

Her phone in her hand, forgetting the time, she typed a text telling Waverly she loved her, telling Waverly she was sorry, telling Waverly it was over. Those final few words blurred before her eyes as the tears returned, her finger hovering over the send button. She couldn’t let Waverly suffer for this. What if news got out she was associated with a gang member, a member using children? It would ruin everything Waverly dreamt of doing. If the press got hold of this it would destroy any chance of making a success of the flower shop. It would mean Perry winning. She had to send it, cut her loose, let Waverly find someone who didn’t have such a fucked up family.

“Why?” she whispered into the dimly-lit room. “Why am I being punished?”

The door opened, Nicole used to the intrusion, another nurse presumably come to check on the patient, her finger pressing send. Another phone buzzed receiving a text, the coincidence not registered, Nicole’s hand massaging her own phone, hoping Waverly would understand, hoping to have a chance to speak to her one last time to explain as best she could her decision.

“Nicole Haught, if you think you can get rid of me that easily you’ve another thing coming.”

Her head shot round, Waverly standing in the doorway hands on hips. “How?”

“Wyn. She’s outside. Now, would you care to explain to me what’s going on?”

“But, the shop. The opening. You can’t be here.”

“I can. As much as you don’t want me here, you’ve got me. You’re not dealing with this on your own.”

Jumping from the chair, hugging Waverly as if her life depended on it, she couldn’t hold back anymore. Her body shook as all the emotion bottled up inside burst out, years of keeping it back so the world wouldn’t see the shame she held onto because of what others were incapable of doing for her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. You shouldn’t see me like this.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Waverly asked. “Stop being the hero for once and let me take care of you.”

“It’s all so fucked up. My family’s fucked up. My brother. You can’t be involved.”

“Let me decide that. Have you eaten? You look exhausted.”

“A coffee.”

“And you had the cheek to tell me off for not eating properly. We’ll get you something from the canteen. Then you can tell me what this is all about.” Waverly headed outside, returning a few minutes later with a chair seating herself beside Nicole. “Wyn will get us a few bits. How’s Robin?”

“Stable. They shot him outside the station. He was on his way to us.”

“Do you know who?” Nicole looked away. “Have the police any idea who it might be?”

“They have an idea, but it’s too early to say.”

“Was it because of the money?”

“I guess so. They must have followed him, seen where he was headed.”

“What happens now?”

Nicole shrugged. “They want to take a statement, find out his involvement. Why are you here?”

Waverly fixed her eyes on Nicole’s. “You wouldn't answer my calls and then tell me your brother's been shot. I knew you were trying to protect me, but this is too big for just your shoulders. Wyn agreed. So, here we are. The Earp sisters to the rescue.”

“But, the shop.”

“Yes, the shop will still be there when I get back unless I’ve managed to burn it down. Which I haven’t. Yet.”

“But, you’re opening in three days.”

“Jeremy will look after it for me. When he heard he offered to come over straight away.”

“You didn’t tell Perry?”

“Xavier’s worried. And no, Xav won’t say anything to Perry. No one apart from Wyn and Xav knows we’re together. It’s none of their business anyway.”

“Waverly, this is very generous you being here, but there’s too much at stake with the shop.”

“I know what you’re doing.”

“But, we’ve worked too hard for this.”

“Nicole, I’m warning you stop it. You’re shutting me out and you’re using the shop as an excuse.”

“I’m not. It’s just…this is my mess. My family ruins everything. It could backfire on you.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hands, placing them together as if in prayer, her own hands either side. “Whatever happened with your family, whatever your brother has done, you are not responsible. Robin chose to take drugs, you didn’t tell him to and you didn’t give him the drugs. He’s old enough to make his own decisions.”

“I got out. He never had a chance.”

“Got out from where?”

“Doesn’t matter. He’s not had what I had.”

“He had a choice.”

“He didn’t. This is all he had. There was only ever one path for him.”

“It still doesn’t make you responsible.”

“It does,” Nicole’s voice raising, realising she might attract the attention of a nurse, lowering it. “It does, don’t you see. He had no one else. There was only me and I left him to fend for himself.”

Waverly’s expression changed to one of puzzlement. “But, your mother was there, right?”

“Wrong. My mother was either drunk in bed, or in bed with one of her so-called friends. Robin and I don’t have the same…”

“Oh, oh right. But, she sent you to boarding school. At least she loved you enough to take care of your education.”

Nicole snorted. “My mother didn’t give a damn about my education. All she cared about was where the next drink came from. Do-gooders who said I’d been neglected sent me away, left Robin with her. She couldn’t feed herself most days.”

“Oh God, I’m sorry.”

“He ended up in hospital trying to heat soup for their meal. He hadn’t eaten in days. And, she never fucking visited. Not once. Too drunk to care. He was just a kid.”

The tears came, this time Waverly’s. “I’m so sorry. I don’t know what to say.”

Wynonna arrived with provisions, sensing the sadness in the room. “We’re here for you, honey.”

Nicole hesitated, not sure whether to hug Wynonna or shake her hand. “I’m sorry you had to come all this way.”

“Honestly, it was no trouble. I needed the break. Work’s a nightmare at the moment and parents want me to look over the holiday house. I’ll be outside if you need me.”

Waverly waited for her sister to leave. “You, my precious, precious darling have us. I can’t change the past, I can only offer you a future. We’ll work this out.”

Nicole shook her head. “Robin’s caught up in something. I know you want to help, but I don’t want your name dragged into this.”

“Why don’t you let me decide that?” Waverly replied. “You know, the one thing I really hated Perry doing was assuming he could speak for me. Do you honestly think I’m that shallow I would run away at the hint of a problem? Give me a little more credit.”

“No…I’m not saying that. Robin’s caught up in something even I can’t fathom, or stomach. I’m hoping it’s not true.”

“Can you just, for once, tell me straight?”

“I don’t do straight.”

Waverly let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. Don’t tell me. Let me guess. It involves a mountain.”

“Children.”

Waverly’s hands tightened around Nicole’s. “He’s selling to children?”

“He’s in a gang using children.”

Waverly pulled her hands away, looking at Robin lying in the bed. “Are you absolutely sure?”

“Pretty sure. Why ask for all that money? Still okay being with me? Thought not.”

“Don’t. Nicole, just don’t. You’re not Robin. And, don’t for one minute think I’m dumping you because of your brother.”

Nicole took in a sharp breath. “So you’re ending this?”

“What? No. May I have permission to scream at you?”

“Waverly, if Robin is using children to sell drugs.”

“Are you involved?”

“No. I would never. I would never ever do anything like that.”

“Precisely. You go travelling and end up working at children’s charities. I wouldn’t be surprised if your mountain climbing wasn’t some kind of money-generating exercise for children’s causes. You even help out at homeless hostels over Christmas.”

“How did you know?”

“I have my sources. Xavier. If for one moment you think I would ever believe you were linked to whatever your brother is caught up in.”

“But, this has the potential to leak out. Someone might use this against you.”

“Let them.”

“Waverly, please.”

Waverly moved towards Nicole, arms wrapping around her waist, taking a moment to let her know she wasn’t going anywhere. “I’ve waited too long for someone like you. Yes, you. And, don’t think I’ll let you off lightly for trying to break up with me by text. That was very naughty.”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t want you harmed by this. It’s the only course of action.”

“It’s not. You’re scared right now. You’ll realise once this passes I’m the most amazing girlfriend you’ll ever have.”

“I realise now, that’s why I’m doing this. I…I love you. Waverly, I love you.”

Wynonna peered in. “Could I suggest we all go back to the house, get some sleep, come back in the morning.”

“I’m not leaving him.”

“Nicole, let me get a nurse,” Waverly offered. “Find out if it’s okay to leave Robin for a few hours.”

“I’m staying. You go. I’ll be fine.”

“I can’t force you to come with us. And, knowing you if I try to you’ll dig your heels in.”

“I’m not that predictable, am I?”

Waverly squeezed her waist. “No. So, here’s what I’ll do. I’ll stay here with you all night sleeping on a hard chair.”

“I forbid you. Now go with Wyn.”

“Forbid me,” Waverly repeated, stifling a laugh. “Forbid me. And, what if I refuse.”

“Then, young lady I’ll…”

“Oh will you. You know you’re incredibly sexy when you’re being forceful.”

“Don’t. I know what you’re doing. Wow, we’ve only known each other a little while and we seem know how the other operates.”

Waverly stretched. “I mean it’s not like I brought any of Angel’s toys with me. You know the ones that make me moan in your ear.”

“You are a tease. And, I love you.”

They found the nurse on duty, waiting as she checked Robin’s monitors. “He’s stable,” she reassured. “I have a phone number for you should his condition change. Go get some rest.”

Waverly drove with Nicole to her parent’s house, a cosy semi-detached property overlooking the sea close to Lusty Glaze beach and Lusty’s restaurant. Taking Nicole by the hand, leading her upstairs to the top of the house they entered the bedroom, Waverly dumping her bag on the floor, Nicole doing the same. Both were exhausted, Nicole removing her trainers, falling on the bed, her eyes closing without resistance. The bed moved as Waverly got in, telling her to get undressed, get under the covers. Too tired to argue she did as she was told, another first, glad Waverly was able to stand up to her stubborn ways, glad she refused to accept Nicole’s decision to break up.

Hands were on her shoulders, gently releasing the tight knots, releasing the tension she was carrying. A thought came to her, reaching for her phone, one eye open. “What are you doing?” Waverly asked, peering over Nicole’s shoulder. “Who are you texting this time of night?”

“You’ll see.”

Waverly’s phone buzzed. “Nicole, if you’re dumping me again, I swear.”

“Read it.”

Waverly grabbed her phone, reading the message from Nicole, bursting into laughter. “I’m not stalking you. I love you too. And yes, I’ll ignore your last text. Just this once mind.”

“I love you. I love you. I love you.”

Morning light broke through, Nicole taking a moment to work out where she was, Waverly’s light snoring reminding her how lucky she was. No calls from the hospital, Nicole easing herself out of bed, locating the ensuite bathroom. Closing the door she called the hospital, careful to keep her voice low in case she woke her lover. “I’m checking on Robin Jett in room seventeen.”

“Robin Jett,” the nurse on duty replied. “Yes, he’s awake. He had a good night.”

“Can you tell him I’ll be there shortly? Tell him his sister called. Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

Dressing as quietly as she could she tiptoed across the room towards the door. “I can hear you,” Waverly said. “Give me five minutes and I’ll come with you. Stalker indeed.”

“Waverly, you need to go back for the shop. I’ll sort out Robin then come home.”

“You know the more you tell me to do something the more I won’t. Plus, I’ve hidden your keys.”

“What? You haven’t. That’s…that’s.”

“I’m teasing. They’re where you left them. But, I’m coming with you. And, no arguing.”

Nicole threw up her hands. “Fine. But, be quick or I’ll go without you.”

Robin was sitting up, attempting to eat a bowl of porridge with one hand. “Hi sis.”

“Don’t you hi sis me. What the fuck are you doing using children to sell drugs?”

“Oh that. I can explain. Well hello, who’s this beauty?”

“Waverly, my girlfriend, who drove all the way from London last night because of your antics.”

“Sis, I can explain. It’s not what it seems.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Lusty Glaze beach in Newquay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AOlLyawgrWg)
> 
> [The Earp's holiday home...!](https://www.rightmove.co.uk/property-for-sale/property-97124057.html)
> 
> "County Lines" trafficking is where illegal drugs are transported from one area to another, often across police and local authority boundaries, usually by children or vulnerable people who are coerced into it by gangs. The ‘County Line’ is the mobile phone line used to take the orders of drugs.


	16. Peruvian Lily

It took all of Nicole’s reserves not to reach over and shake her brother. “Not what it seems. It looks pretty bad from where I’m standing. You have a bullet in you and the police are after you for dealing drugs.”

“I’m not dealing. I was trying to help.”

“Help. Help. Nope, not buying it. What’s the forty grand for? New shoes.”

Waverly touched her arm. “Let Robin explain. Why did you need the money?”

“Kids.”

“I knew it. How could you Robin? After all we’ve been through. How could you exploit kids?”

“Nicole, you’re not giving him a chance to explain. Robin, why kids?”

Robin glared at his sister. “If you’ll let me tell you. Got wind of a house in town with kids brought in to do the leg work. You know, back and forth with the drugs. They’re slaves ‘cos they owe money to this guy.”

“What’s it got to do with you?” 

“Me and another guy got talking to one of the kids. They’re scared, real scared, but there’s nowhere for them to go. So, we made a plan to get them out, pay off their debts and get them back to their own homes.”

“You’re lying. That’s rubbish. Why didn’t you go to the police? Why didn’t you inform on the kids?”

“Sis, I’m not lying. Police are only interested in the controller, the guy who runs the show. They know it’s wrong what’s happening to those kids, but they can’t deal with them. So, they go after the big guy to cut off the supply.”

“What happens to the kids?” Waverly asked. 

“Get moved on. Another town, another house. There’s no way out for them. They only have one choice, do what they’re told. No one’s on their side.”

Nicole fell into the chair. “Let me get this straight, you were going to give this guy forty thousand to get the kids out.”

Robin nodded. “Got one kid out with the seven you gave me. Piece of cake.”

“Wait, you said you were in big trouble. Guys after you. Robin if you’re lying to me to make us side with you.”

“I’m not lying. I swear. Okay, I may have lied about being in big trouble. Although, got a bullet in me so not totally a lie.”

Nicole shook her head. “If you were paying to get the kids out why are they shooting at you?”

“Cos I didn’t have the money. Me and my mate thought we’d wing it, go rescue the kids, take our chances. Not saying we had this all figured out.”

“Really. You don’t say. Waverly, can you step outside for a moment while I kill my brother. You are a complete fucking idiot. You nearly got yourself killed playing the big hero for these kids. Why didn’t you tell me what you were doing? I thought you were putting all the money up your nose.”

“Been clean since Christmas. Moment I realised what I was doing was keeping these kids trapped made a promise to myself not to go near it again. Nicky, these kids have no one. They’re like us, worse maybe. At least I had mum.”

Nicole’s heart lurched hearing her brother say he was lucky to have had their mother. A mother who most days couldn’t even remember how many kids she had, a mother who let a five year old make her dinner, a mother who left her own child alone in a hospital bed too drunk to go visit. “Robin, you could have talked to me.”

“Yeah, I know. But, you have your life and I have here. I didn’t want you involved in all this shit.”

“I’m involved. The kid you got out, where are they?”

“Back home with their folks. You should have seen her mum’s face when we turned up at the house. Ain’t the emotional kind, but that had me balling. At least one’s safe now.”

It took all of Nicole’s reserves not to reach across and hug her brother. “Can we get the others out? I’ll pay to get them out. Just tell me what to do.”

“Not that simple. Hoping me taking a bullet will get the police to jump in and social services. All well and good using your money to sort this out, but this is bigger than both of us. There’s some really evil bastards out there.”

Waverly had remained silent, motioning for Nicole to join her outside. Closing the door on Robin’s room, arms folded. “You do realise you jumped to conclusions about your brother. I’m waiting for an apology.”

“How was I to know he was pretending to be Superman? Yes, I’m sorry for putting you through all this.”

“That’s not the apology I’m looking for.”

Nicole took a moment. “Oh, right. I’m sorry I thought ending what we have was a good idea. I mean, at the time I thought it…”

“Nicole, you’re justifying. Once more with feeling.”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Wow. Okay, Waverly Earp I’m beyond sorry I dumped you by text. I was wrong, you were right, this time. And, I promise I will make it up to you, over and over and over every single night for the rest of my life.”

“That’s better. Now, is there something else you need to tell me?”

“No. Don’t think so,” Nicole said, winking. “I love you.”

“Good. I’ll go get us breakfast.”

“Hold on. Isn’t there something you should tell me?”

“Oh no, I don’t think so. You’ll have to earn that from me, Nicole I was so wrong Haught, over and over and over every single night for the rest of my life.”

Nicole’s eyes remained on Waverly’s perfect ass as she sauntered off down the corridor in search of sustenance. Holy wow, you’re the one. You have me right where you want me and you know it. And, I can’t resist, not that I’d ever resist you. And, I nearly lost you. 

Nicole added another objective in that moment, vowing to do everything in her power to bring it to fruition:

Objective 6: Put a ring on Waverly’s finger.

Returning to the room Robin was attempting to reach a plastic cup of water on the bedside cabinet, wincing, deciding to leave it. Nicole picked it up, holding it for him, remembering all the times she held a bottle of milk to his lips as a baby while he looked adoringly into her eyes. He became her baby on those occasions when she was left to look after him, changing his nappy, finding clean clothes for him to wear, feeding him. She would sit next to his cot reading the one book she had, a picture book with only a few words, creating her own story from it to amuse her baby brother. 

“She’s a bit of a looker,” Robin said after several sips of water. “You did well there girl.”

“She’s a florist trying to open a shop in a few days. She’s meant to be there now, but for you.”

“Yeah, real sorry you and Waverly got dragged into all this. Thought I could handle it.”

“You can’t stay here, not now, not after what’s happened. Come to Chiswick, there’s room.”

“Nah, got me own life to lead. And, I’m guessing you got a life with that girl of yours.”

“Hope so. Managed to nearly fuck it up. Dumped her by text because I thought you were trafficking kids.”

“Nicky, you’re more stupid than me if you let that one go. And, I’m pretty stupid.”

“You are. How you ever thought you’d get away with what you were doing?”

“See, when you say it like that. I’m thinking of heading to India. There’s a charity looking for people to get kids off the streets. Got to do something. Need to put something back.”

“If you need money.”

“Ain’t money I need. It’s a reason. I got it when you told me about what you were doing for kids. But, I was still too up my own ass to do anything about it. That first kid we got out, she did it for me. All the crap I was putting in me not to have to deal with life. All it took was one kid’s face. You should have been there Nicky.”

“I was in a way, through you. I’m proud of you. We didn’t have the best start, but we can have the best finish right.”

“Too deep for me. So, when you asking her?”

“Who?”

“The flower girl. You’ve never let me near any of your friends, or Shae. Guessing this one’s special.”

“We’ve not been together that long. I don’t know, I don’t want to rush it, but she’s different. She gets me. She’s her own person and so funny it’s untrue. Wait till you hear her laugh.”

“Oh Sis, you’ve got it bad.”

“Yep, real bad.”

Waverly returned with an assortment of rolls and coffees. “Wyn’s on her way. She’s heading back to London after she pops in here.”

“You need to go back with her. I’ll stay at Robin’s for a few days, come back for the opening.”

“My parents said you can stay at the holiday house. I do need to go back and hand over to Jeremy, but I can return this evening.”

“It’s too far. I’d be happier if you stayed at mine, take care of Angel, make sure everything’s ready for the opening.”

Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s shoulders. “I don’t want to leave you here on your own.”

“I know. Under any other circumstances you would be able to stay. We’ve put too much into the shop. And, I’ll be damned if Perry wins in all this.”

Waverly removed her hands abruptly. “Leave Perry out of this.”

Nicole turned seeing Waverly’s expression. “What? No, you’re right this has nothing to do with Perry.”

Waverly’s hands were now on her hips. “What is it with your family? I’ll be outside. Robin, it was very good meeting you. I wish you well.”

“You’d better go after her,” Robin said, as the door closed. “I think she’s cross with you.”

“Really, you think.”

Nicole found Waverly pacing outside the room, glaring at her as she approached. “Waverly, please, I’m sorry if I said something you took the wrong way.”

“Took the wrong way. You don’t own me Nicole. You haven’t rescued me. I rescued myself. Got it. I just happen to have needed your…that’s not the point.”

“What is the point? You’re shouting at me as if I’ve done something wrong. Okay, I did send that text. Is this still about the text?”

“No, it’s not about the text. Perry says I have to invite his parents to the opening.”

“Oh, right. So, this isn’t about me. See, I told you Perry shouldn’t be involved.”

“I swear Nicole, you’ll end up in a hospital bed.”

“What? Tell me why you’re mad at me, without inflicting grievous harm on this amazing body of mine.”

“I’m not mad at you.”

“You are. And, I for one am so turned on.”

“This isn’t healthy.”

“I know. Sexy as hell though. Which one of us wears the nurse’s outfit?”

Waverly’s eyes flashed. “Me. Stop it. I don’t want Perry’s family there. His mother will ruin it by making a scene. I’ve enough to deal with without her causing trouble. I just want a normal life and a nurse’s uniform.”

Nicole laughed. “I love you so much. I’ll sort out the uniform when I hire my Supergirl outfit. As for Perry’s mum, what if I get Lexi to crowd her with celebs, keep her out of the picture.”

“You’d do that for me?”

Nicole broke into song, mimicking a Cockney accent. “I’d do anything, for you, dear, anything, for you mean everything to me. I know that I’d go anywhere for your laugh anywhere, for your laugh’s everywhere I’d hear.”

Waverly giggled, taking Nicole’s hand, continuing the song. “Would you climb a hill?”

“Anything.”

“Wear a daffodil?”

“Anything.”

“Leave me all your will?”

“Steady on girl.”

Waverly’s laugh filled the corridor, moving closer to Nicole. “My very own Oliver. I was beginning to doubt there were any good people left to marry.”

“Me too. Not that I’m thinking of marriage. Not in the slightest. Just commenting. As Oliver. Definitely not thinking along those lines.”

Waverly stepped back a little. “You know, whatever you say your eyes give away what’s really going on in that heart of yours.”

Nicole closed both her eyes. “See, can’t read me now,” opening one eye, seeing Waverly smiling. “Let’s go open that shop of yours.”

Wynonna arrived shortly after nine, Waverly going with her, Nicole promising to follow needing to be with Robin a little longer. Returning to the Earp’s holiday home she checked the fridge, nothing in it other than a bottle of champagne, walking the short distance to Lusty’s to get something to eat. 

Sitting gazing out at the sea, a club sandwich ordered, a mineral water on the table before her, she called up packages for Chelsea Flower Show, remembering she had seen something about proposing. Too cheesy, then again Waverly sent her a single rose asking if that was too cheesy. Her ideal spot would be at the foot of Kilimanjaro, breathtakingly beautiful. But, given their busy lives, given Waverly needed to be close to the shop for the first year, taking a trip to Tanzania would probably have to wait. Maybe they could go on their honeymoon. Although, she would need to check with Waverly knowing she would go anywhere for that laugh, and those eyes, and the whole package. Every damn thing about that girl.

Her phone in her hand she took a photo of the beach, another of her table, a third of her smiling, deleting that immediately. She sent the first photo to Waverly with a message: It’s me. Oliver. Guess where I am? Wish you were here. In that uniform.

Waverly: I’m wearing the uniform right now. Say hi to Oscar for me.

Nicole: Send photo...NOW…Who’s Oscar?

Waverly: Use your imagination. So, so tight. Oscar runs Lusty’s.

Nicole: U r not wearing the uniform.

Waverly: Correct. Nothing on…miss u.

Nicole: U r in so much trouble…miss u too.

Scanning the bar, she spotted a guy serving, not sure if she should introduce herself. A waitress came over with her sandwich Nicole asking if the guy behind the bar was Oscar, the waitress nodding. Nicole asked her to tell him she was a friend of Waverly’s, watching as the pair conversed, the guy heading over. “Hi, didn’t realise you knew Waverly. Food and drinks on the house. I’m Oscar.”

“Nicole. Great place you have here.”

“My family owns it. Waverly worked here for a while. We all grew up together. So, you’re a friend from London I’m guessing.”

“That’s right. I’m investing in her new shop.”

“Good for her. Guessing it’s flowers. She’s nuts about flowers. Sunflowers are her favourite. Tried to grow some here, but they didn’t like the salty air. You must know Perry.”

Nicole nodded, picking up her mineral water, about to mention Waverly was separated, deciding not to. “Yep, flower shop. Don’t know much about flowers.”

“Hey, we’re having a private party later if you want to join us.”

“Thank you. I’m heading back to London. Great meeting you.”

“Give my love to Waverly. Tell her next time she’s here we need to catch up. I miss that laugh of hers.”

Nicole finished her food, taking a slow walk on the beach, letting the sand and the waves hitting against the shore calm her soul. She could see herself living in a place like this, apart from the fact her brother had become a live target for gang members and her own life gravitating towards London. 

Returning to Waverly’s holiday home, sitting in the lounge flicking through the channels, she spotted a wedding photo of Waverly and Perry on her parent’s mantelpiece over the fire. Taking it in her hands she studied Waverly’s face. Happy, enjoying the day, Perry looking as smug as ever. Tempted to rip it in half, she placed it back where she found it, her mind made up she would have a photo with her and Waverly on their wedding day that she would display with pride.

Robin was asleep when she entered his room the next morning, Detective Williams by the bed writing up notes. He smiled, getting up, offering her the seat. “Your brother did a brave thing.”

“Can you get those kids out?”

“He’s given us details of the house. And, photo evidence. He’d make a good detective.”

“Will the kids be okay?”

“Too early to tell. There are seven houses we’re monitoring right now. One guy seems to be running the whole operation. If we can get him, we cut off the snake’s head.”

“But, the kids. There’s kids involved.”

“Social services have been informed. The kids in the house your brother was attempting to rescue are at greater risk because of his actions. We’ll deal with them as a priority.”

“So, they’ll be okay. You’re telling me you’ll get them out.”

“We don’t normally go after the children. We let them lead us to those using them. Like bait. Given our limited resources going after every minor who gets sucked into this criminal world would drain us, which is what the gang leaders want.”

“But, they’re children.”

“I know, and it’s sickening. I’ve seen things, which makes me want to go after those who would do this. Your brother felt the same. The problem is, being a vigilante doesn’t always work out.”

“He had no choice. He said no one was on the side of the kids.”

“You’re right. Many don’t have a choice, dragged into a world of hurt. Your brother had the right intention, but he was up against those who only see money not people.”

“What can I do to help?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The song from the musical 'Oliver' Nicole & Waverly sing to each other outside Robin's hospital room.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iBfvEUZO5M&list=RDey0D53Dxl3M&index=9)


	17. Queen's Tears

Detective Williams brushed a few crumbs from his jacket. “Tackling these guys head on as your brother did is not the solution. There are charities working with the vulnerable, I’d suggest you might want to contact The Children’s Society, see if they need assistance, or a donation. Other charities will have resources dedicated to this activity.”

“I can’t sit back and let kids be used this way,” Nicole persisted. “It’s not right. The system is failing them.”

“It’s a sensitive matter which you and your brother clearly feel passionately about. Tell you what, how about I make some enquiries, find out if you can speak to someone in the national county lines coordination centre. They should be able to tell you how they’re dealing with this crime in Cornwall.”

“Thank you. I’d appreciate that.”

The detective held out his hand to shake. “Half the problem is awareness. The more the general public know about this the easier our job becomes.”

No sooner had the detective left the room Robin opened his eyes. “Has he gone?”

“Under the bed. Why were you pretending to be asleep?”

“He was asking me about my links to the gang last time. Didn’t want to drop my mate in it. He was the one got me close to the kids.”

“Will you promise not to go near this mate of yours? And, come stay with me until you sort out your trip to India.”

“Okay big sis. Can you do something for me? Can you go be with that gorgeous girlfriend of yours? I think she needs you. Who’s this Perry guy?”

“Her ex-husband. Perry Crofte, as in Crofte Coffee.”

“Fuck, you’re kidding right. She’s a Crofte? No wonder she’s a stunner.”

“He’s the one she’s annoyed with, well his mother. Speaking of which, I need to let Lexi know her services are needed again. So, you're okay if I head back to London? I really want to be there for the opening of the shop. It would mean a lot to Waverly.”

“Go, I’m not going anywhere. I can look after myself. Go be with that girlfriend of yours.”

Nicole leaned over to kiss her brother on the forehead. “Don’t go doing anything stupid. I’ll be back in a few days.”

The return journey was beyond tedious, long delays on the motorway adding to the frustration of getting to London. She arrived late afternoon, Angel welcoming her home, telling her she had been a good girl and had missed her. A brisk walk to the shop she found herself gazing at the magnificent display in the window, now fully decorated for the big day. Waverly was busy inside talking with Jeremy, her phone to her ear at the same time, motioning with her hand for him to place a large basket of red roses on the shelf behind him. 

She turned as Nicole entered, beaming, stopping herself from rushing to hug her. Finishing her call, telling Jeremy to check each of the flower bins for any drooping stems, she led the way upstairs, now heaving with stock, the scent of fresh flowers overpowering. “Missed you,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole towards her by her hoodie strings. “How’s Robin?”

“Still stupid, like his sister. Am I forgiven?”

“For singing Oliver to me. I quite liked it.”

“No, you know for being stupid enough to even think of letting you go.”

“Oh that. Depends if you’ve got me that uniform.”

“Crap, I forgot. Give me half an hour. The shop up the road will still be open.”

Waverly held onto Nicole’s hoodie strings. “We’ll get it another time. You missy are not going anywhere.”

Nicole leaned in. “Is that so? And, how will you stop me?”

Waverly whispered in Nicole’s ear. “And, that’s just for starters.”

“Wow, I’ve been very bad. Very bad indeed.”

“I know,” Waverly replied, winking. “There is one thing you could do for me. Would you be able to get us coffees? Haven’t been out all day.”

“I bet you haven’t eaten either. We’re as bad as each other.”

“I do hope so. Would be awfully dull if we were good.”

“Wow, you are…you’re incredible. And, very sexy in that black apron. Reminds me of my fantasy.”

“Tell me.”

“Let’s just say you were only in that apron.”

Waverly pulled on the hoodie strings. “I’ll bring it home this evening. It’ll do until we get that uniform.”

Nicole’s body tingled, her hands now on Waverly’s waist, their lips almost touching. “I’ll go get that coffee.”

Waverly tried to hold on, Nicole too strong and too fast. “You can’t leave me like this. One kiss, please, or I’ll be distracted.”

“That was the intention. Okay, one. Hands on hips.”

No sooner had their lips met, Waverly’s hand found the top of Nicole’s joggers, slipping inside, reaching its destination almost immediately. Nicole didn’t resist, she couldn’t, the kiss growing in passion, her body responding to the rapid movement of Waverly’s fingers, moaning into her mouth, holding onto to Waverly’s hips for dear life as her body exploded into a thousand points of light.

She pulled away to catch her breath. “Fuck me…you’re good. Wow, my head’s still…seriously, wow.”

“That’s how much I missed you. I’ll expect the favour to be returned with me in that apron.”

“What did you want again? My mind’s gone blank.”

Waverly giggled. “Two orgasms and a soya latte. Jeremy likes a strong cappuccino.”

“Got it. Multiple orgasms, soya love you, strong cappuccino. My body’s still tingling. You’re good. I mean bad, so very, very bad.”

Nicole strolled along the high road, stopping at a small independent coffee shop to place their order while scanning the selection board for sandwiches. Ordering a variety, she sat by the window scrolling through her contacts. Xavier’s phone was engaged, leaving him a text to say she was back in London, that Robin was recovering, that she hoped to see him at the shop opening the next day. No sooner had she sent it when her phone rang, Lexi’s sultry voice in her ear. “Hi sweetie. So, who’s this Perry guy?”

“Someone whose mother might cause a few problems at the opening. Thinks their name gives them a licence to do whatever they want. Hoping you and I can keep her entertained while Waves opens the shop.”

“So, who’s this Waves?”

Nicole paused, realising she would need to explain to Lexi who this Waves person was. “Waverly Crofte, although not for much longer. Waverly Earp.”

“Did you say Earp? Waverly Earp. Oh my, that’s Hardy’s ex. You know, the guy who played Hamlet at The Globe. Well, well, well, small world. Haven’t seen her in ages, not since she split with James. Wondered what happened to her. Such good fun and that laugh of hers.”

“Wait, you know Waverly?”

“But, of course. James was a complete shit to her, served him right when she left him. She's the one I told you about who James was cheating on. Poor girl. Oh, I’m so looking forward to seeing her again. Wait till I tell Maisie. She’ll be over the moon.”

“Listen, Lexi I need to tell you something, but you must swear to keep it between you and Maisie. You can’t tell anyone else, you promise.”

“Oh honey, I promise. Tell auntie Lexi.”

“Okay, here goes. Waverly and I are together.”

Nicole held the phone away from her ear to save her hearing, when she returned it Lexi was still yelling. “Oh my God, Oh my God, are you serious? That’s wonderful. Oh my God, if I’d known she was into girls I’d have made a move. Shit, do not tell Maisie I said that. I’m so pleased for you. That’s the best news I’ve heard in a long time. We’ll have to double date. Maisie’s going to be beside herself.”

“Lexi, Lexi, listen. Waverly’s ex-husband doesn’t know. So, you really, really have to promise me you’ll not tell anyone else. I’m counting on you and Maisie. I don’t want Perry ruining this for Waverly.”

“Honey, relax. Now that I know it’s Waverly I’ll be super-super quiet. I’ve got to tell Maisie. Love you sweetie.”

Nicole returned with coffees, cakes and sandwiches, placing them on the counter. “Can I have a quick word upstairs?”

Waverly followed, tucking into a vegan doughnut, sugar on her nose. “What’s up?”

“Okay, what I’m about to tell you may come as a shock. I think you might know Lexi.”

Waverly furrowed her brow. “Lexi, Lexi. Nope, why? Did she say she knows me?”

Nicole nodded. “Alex Harrington, as in Alexandra Harrington who's in The Crown. Maisie insisted on calling her Lexi.”

Waverly’s expression changed to one of surprise. “Alex. Oh my, I haven’t seen her in years, not since…”

“Not since you left James. She told me. She’s looking forward to seeing you again. Said, whatever you want her to do with Perry’s mother she’ll be more than happy to help.”

“You didn’t tell her about us did you?”

Nicole hesitated. “Okay, would you be really mad if I did? I promise she won’t say anything, least of all to Perry. Cross my heart.”

Waverly sighed. “I guess it’s okay. Alex was such good fun. Once I started dating Perry our social circles moved apart. Hey, what’s that face for?”

“You never told me you were dating James Hardy.”

“He’s not important. Long gone.”

“No, it’s just and this is going to sound weird, but Lexi got us tickets for James’ performance in Hamlet. She introduced me to him afterwards in the actors’ bar.”

“And.”

“And, Lexi mentioned someone James had been unfaithful to. Never mentioned their name, only everyone was on her side, thought what he had done was mean, doing it to someone like you.”

Waverly turned away, discarding the doughnut onto the wooden trellis table, pretending to tidy up a pile of greenery. “I have a habit of picking the wrong one. In men that is. Yes, James broke my heart. No, I don’t miss him. Yes, I walked away from a group of friends who were part of his circle. Perry was different to James. At least I knew he wouldn’t be unfaithful to me.”

Nicole placed her hands on Waverly’s waist, leaning her chin against her shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. Did…did you love him?”

“James. Not after what he did. Sobers the heart pretty quickly when you realise you’re not the only one keeping the bed warm. He’s history. Can we not talk about him?”

“No, you’re right. I shouldn’t have mentioned it. Your coffee will be getting cold.”

Waverly turned, her arms finding Nicole’s waist. “We both have a past. We both have people who broke our hearts and are no longer part of our lives. We can’t change that. We can’t go back to yesterday, much as I want to, much as I would never have agreed to marry Perry. I did and that’s that. Now I have you, who makes me realise every single day how truly lucky I am.”

“I’m the lucky one. If you hadn’t entered my life when you did I was seriously thinking of going travelling for a few years, climbing a few mountains.”

“I hoped the flower shop would change my life. What I hadn’t realised was the shop would change my life because you would enter it. There’s me thinking selling flowers was what I needed to be happy. It’s you, you make me happy.”

“I mean I could still climb mountains. There’s still time for me to escape.”

“If you go near another mountain without me, Nicole Haught. I’m your stalker remember, I’ll follow you in a nurse’s outfit, a very tight-fitting outfit, with the top buttons undone, revealing just enough to…”

“Stop. Stop. What did I do to deserve you?”

“We’d better go check on Jeremy. He’ll be wondering why we spend so much time up here.”

Returning to the shop below they finished the food and drinks, chatting and discussing the final preparations for the big day. Jeremy had to leave at six, saying he would return early the next day for the grand opening, taking a vegan doughnut with him to eat on the journey home.

Locking up the shop the lovers strolled home, Nicole offering to buy them a drink in the George, Waverly declining given their last experience in that pub. Soaking in the bath, a glass of wine in her hand, Waverly let Nicole caress her body, the gentle strokes almost sending her to sleep. Her dream was about to be fulfilled, years in the nurturing, holding it close to her heart when life sucked, keeping her going, giving her hope. 

As she brought up the memory of her nana telling her one day she would run the prettiest flower shop in the whole of England, the sadness she carried in her heart flooded out, tears streaming down her face, taking Nicole by surprise. “Waverly, what’s wrong? My love, what’s wrong?”

Waverly’s body shook, holding out the glass of wine for Nicole to take, hugging her knees into her chest. “I’ve wanted this for such a long time. I’m scared I’ll mess it up, I’ll mess us up. I couldn’t bear for us to be apart.”

“Hey, hey, what I did was unforgiveable. Treating you the way I did, making a decision about us without having the guts to face you. I’m changing because of you. I’ve spent my whole life running from a fucked up family nearly losing you because of them. Waverly, look at me, I will never leave you. Ever. So, you’ll have to get used to this ugly face of mine because it’s hanging around.”

Waverly wiped her eyes, retrieving the glass of wine from Nicole, taking a mouthful. “I think I was meant to go through everything to finally meet someone like you. I don’t think I would have been brave enough before. I needed all that shit in my life to grow me into who I am, to finally go after what my heart really wants. What if we hadn’t met?”

“Thing is, I believe we were meant to meet. This place, the flower shop, our lives have been slowly moving nearer until the right time arrived.”

“I’m not sure I believe in soulmates anymore,” Waverly replied.

“Me neither. I do believe in kismet. Fate. Everything happening for a reason. Think about it, I ended up in a posh boarding school, worked for a company where an opportunity presented itself, where my idea was picked up by others who took a chance on me, meeting Xavier, his golf obsession bringing you into my life to help fulfil your dream.”

Waverly raised herself out of the bath, taking Nicole’s hand, leading her to the bedroom. “Waverly, you’re wet.”

“Very. Can you fetch my apron from the lounge?”

Neither wanted to leave the warmth of their bed on a chilly morning, keeping them locked in each other’s arms. Waverly reached across to check the time on her phone. “Fudge, fudge, fudge, I need to be at the shop. Nicole get up, we’re late.”

“Two more bouquets. You promised me two more hand-tied bouquets. I’ll have to cheat on you with Interflora otherwise,” her mind processing what was said in jest. “Sorry, sorry, forget I said that. Fine, I’m getting up. I thought Jeremy was handling that delivery.”

“He is. But what if he’s late. This could ruin everything.”

Waverly scurried around, dressing as fast as she could Nicole throwing herself out of bed. A quick shower, selecting her Vivienne Westwood green tartan suit matched with a cream silk blouse, Waverly’s jaw dropping on seeing her. “Oh my God, that looks amazing on you.”

“It’s the only green outfit I have. Wanted to make sure I was in keeping with the day.”

“I’ll have to go clothes shopping with you. You seriously know what works. Fudge, we’re going to be late. Can you walk fast in those heels?”

“Nope, which is why I’ve ordered us a taxi. Should be here in a few minutes.”

“Good thinking. Hope the caterers get there on time. Rachel’s bouquet, I need to do that. And, make our web page live.”

“Hey, relax. There’s plenty of time. Jeremy’s probably already on top of all those things. I’ll fetch us breakfast when we get to the shop. We got this. Team Butterfly.”

“I’m so stressed it’s untrue.”

“I know. But, this is the day. This is it. We did it.”

Nicole’s phone buzzed to say the taxi was outside. “Okay, here we go. You know I’m thinking now I should have worn a Supergirl costume.”

Pulling up outside the shop the lights were on, Jeremy busying himself with final preparations. The caterers were on their way, Rachel’s bouquet waiting for Waverly’s inspection, one final check on all the flowers in the display buckets. Waverly set about ringing friends and family to check everyone was on their way. Chrissy took a while to answer, sounding a little surprised on hearing Waverly’s voice. “Hi there. Yes, I’m coming. Wouldn’t miss it. Perry’s offered to give me a lift. Hope that’s okay?”

“Sure. Are your parents coming?”

“Sorry, no. Holidaying in Dubai. Do you need me to do anything?”

“No, it’s fine. Just glad you can make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it. See you later.”

Wynonna breezed in with John shortly before ten, Xavier following behind no sign of Nora. He hugged Nicole on seeing her, asking about Robin, saying Nora had a migraine and was being stubborn about the golfing cruise. He filled Nicole in on a few new investment leads that had passed his desk suggesting they touch base on Monday. He missed his partner in crime, bouncing ideas between them, appreciating her wise words on his life. If only she played golf and liked men she would be his ideal partner, intelligent, funny, not into all that emotional stuff women seemed to thrive on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hamlet at The Globe theatre, London](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-C2ZaK04v8)


	18. Rock Rose

Waverly was in the room at the back trying to sort out a glitch in the online ordering system. The more Nicole offered to help the more stressed she became. “It worked yesterday, everything was working yesterday. I don’t understand.”

“Let me see. It’s probably something simple.”

“It’s okay, I just need to work out why it’s not capturing all items in the basket. Why? Why today?”

“Waverly we’ll sort this. It’s not the most pressing thing. Go talk with your sister and the others.”

“This is important,” Waverly snapped. “Everyone will think I’m not prepared. Damn it, what is wrong with this thing?”

“Let Xavier take a look, he’s pretty good with IT problems, it’s kind of his thing.”

“Fine, but it is important. I want everything perfect.”

Nicole sought out Xavier explaining the problem, leading him through. “Shop looks amazing," he said on entering.

“Thanks," Waverly replied. "I can’t get the website to work. It worked yesterday, all items going through.”

“Coding. I can take a look if you like.”

“Would you. I’m hopeless at this stuff. Is Nora here?”

“Sends her apologies. Migraine.”

Wynonna entered, the prep room becoming decidedly crowded. “Waves you can’t hide out here all day. You need to welcome people and talk up this place.”

“I know. Now that this is happening I’m more nervous than I realised.”

“Of course you are. But, this is what you’ve worked for, what you dreamed of. This is your day baby girl, so enjoy it.”

Waverly headed out to greet her guests, a wide smile on her face. Wynonna held Nicole’s arm. “She’s really stressed isn’t she?”

“Really, really stressed. Can’t say a thing right.”

“That’s her way. She’ll probably be more clumsy than usual. Just don’t make it obvious we’re keeping an eye on her.”

“Got it. Are your parents coming?”

“Should be. They’re proud of her, although they want her to stay with Perry. Oh, and they don’t know about you.”

“I’m guessing they wouldn’t approve of us.”

“It’s not that. They worship Perry, think the sun shines out of his you know what. When Waverly said she was leaving that prick I think our mother was more upset at losing contact with the Croftes.”

“But, she must have seen what Perry was doing to her.”

“Waverly’s very good at putting on a brave face. Took me ages to get it out of her what was really going on.”

“I heard about James, what he did to her.”

“Don’t get me started on that bastard. Ripped her to pieces what he did. Begrudgingly I’ll admit Perry was good to her after she split with James, but I think that was simply to win her over. Got to hand it to Waverly she's an expert at picking jerks.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh no, sorry, present company excluded. She’s finally found someone who actually gives a damn about her.”

“I do. I really do.”

Nicole heard Lexi’s voice in the shop leading the way, Wynonna following. Lexi was in full actor’s mode, several guests recognising her whispering between themselves. “Waverly it’s been far too long. Oh, how I’ve missed you,” Lexi announced to the attentive crowd.

“Hi Alex, I agree too long,” Waverly replied. “You look amazing. How are you keeping?”

“Champagne and expensive facials my darling. In equal measure. This place is divine, so you. I’m so proud of you.”

“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without Nicole and Xavier.”

Lexi winked. “Nicole is exceptionally good at spotting a worthy investment. And this, my darling is definitely a worthy investment.”

Nicole approached, greeting Lexi. “Thank you. Perry’s not here yet, or his mother.”

“Leave it to me. I have a few friends turning up to help keep the old witch entertained.”

Waverly giggled. “Oh Alex, you’re always so naughty. Perhaps don’t call her that to her face.”

“I’ve so missed you and that laugh of yours. I promise to behave myself, within reason. Now, where’s that champagne for my face?”

“At least she’ll liven things up,” Waverly said, inadvertently taking Nicole’s hand.

“Waves, not here.”

Waverly dropped Nicole’s hand immediately. “Did anyone see?”

“Not sure. Personally I’d like to kiss you, but there’s a time and place.”

Waverly leaned nearer. “Personally I’d like to take you upstairs, but there’s a time and a place. I’d better circulate.”

Nicole was beginning to realise Waverly became more turned on when she was stressed, her face remaining motionless at Waverly’s desire to repeat what had been done among the flowers. Xavier tapped her on the shoulder. “All fixed. Whoever set that web page up for her needs shooting. Cowboys. I’ll take a look at it again when all this dies down.”

“What’s happening about the cruise?”

Xavier shrugged. “Nora’s saying I can’t go off the ship to play golf.”

“That’s a good thing right? She wants time with you.”

“To go shopping. She just wants me there to hand over my credit card.”

“Could you compromise?”

“Com-what. Com…nope, too long a word. I guess so. But, knowing I could have played at all those courses and not being able to that’s going to take a lot of willpower on my part.”

“I’m sure it’ll be worth it. Plus, if you choose a ship with mini golf.”

“I’ll give you mini golf. Although, now you mention it.”

The door opened, Perry and his mother sauntering in as if they owned the place, which technically they did. Nicole took an immediate dislike to his mother, her harsh features and pointed nose making her look every bit a witch without effort. They stood in the middle of the guests as if they were royalty expecting to be waited on. Nicole spotted Waverly looking at Perry’s mother, the whites of her eyes clearly visible, her hand shaking. She watched as Waverly approached, kissing both on either cheek entering into a conversation with Perry.

Lexi was deep in conversation with Wynonna, Nicole making eye contact, motioning with her head to indicate the old witch had entered the building. Lexi’s mouth morphed to a huge grin, Nicole now wondering whether she had done the right thing asking for her help. Too late now and Lexi could be very entertaining on occasions. Standing back Nicole watched the scene unfold, Lexi sauntering over, pretending to recognise Perry’s mother, Perry’s mother in turn recognising Lexi, her face beaming at all the attention she was receiving from a famous actor. 

Waverly made her excuses, Nicole’s eyes remaining on Perry who in turn had his eyes fixed on Waverly’s back. She hated the guy for no other reason than he had been in Waverly’s life and Waverly’s parents still had a photo of him on their mantelpiece. What she would give to have her photograph there in his place. 

With less than half an hour to go before the shop’s official opening a few journalists and one photographer were circulating, one journalist talking with Waverly taking notes, another chatting with Nicole. Both broke away as Rachel and Daniel entered, the excitement in the shop rising as guests recognised them. They hovered by the entrance, Lexi spotting them, waving at Rachel, looking around for Waverly. Introductions over, Lexi was astute enough to guide her slightly more famous friends towards Perry’s mother who blushed as she shook hands with none other than James Bond. 

Waverly looked at her phone, five minutes to go, motioning to Jeremy to start moving everyone outside in preparation for the official opening. As guests congregated on the pavement in front of the shop a few more of Lexi’s actor friends arrived standing towards the back of the group. 

Rachel was handed a pair of scissors, making a short speech to say she welcomed such a beautiful new shop to Chiswick, wishing Waverly every success with her endeavour. Ribbon cut, a round of applause, photographs taken, the guests headed inside out of the cold, more champagne flowing, caterers walking between guests with plates of finger food. 

It was then Waverly realised she hadn’t given Rachel the huge bouquet of flowers Jeremy had prepared, rushing to the back of the shop to retrieve it. As she returned with it, moving through the guests she stopped dead, her heart lurching on seeing the one person she never thought she would see again. James Hardy smiling at her, raising a glass of champagne. Nicole was busy talking with Xavier, her back to Waverly, completely oblivious to James’ presence. It was only when Lexi nudged her arm, her eyes motioning to look behind she spotted Hardy, bold as brass enjoying Waverly’s day as if nothing had happened.

If she could have got to him she would have punched the smile off his face, regardless who saw, regardless of the scene it would have caused. _That bastard couldn’t stay away. He thinks he still has a claim on her. I’ll give him claim._ Moving towards Waverly her hands went to her waist, whispering in her ear. “Are you okay?”

“No. What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know. I think he came with one of Lexi’s friends. Do you want me to ask him to leave?”

“I’ll do it. Fudge, I need to give these to Rachel. Why? Why now?”

“Don’t let him get to you.”

“Already has,” Waverly replied, about to kiss Nicole, sensing her pull back. “Fudge, sorry. Forgot.”

Rachel was talking to one of the journalists, Waverly waiting for her to finish, Daniel smiling at her. “This is some shop you have here. I’m tempted to open a shop myself.”

“It’s been a dream of mine for a while. Flowers always brighten up a room.”

“They do. Can’t go wrong with a dozen roses.”

“Well, there are more flowers than roses. But, they’re a lovely choice, especially fragrant ones.”

“I’ll have to get your advice on what to give Rachel for our anniversary.”

“With pleasure. Happy to give whatever advice you need.”

Rachel noticed the bouquet in Waverly’s hand. “Gosh, those are wonderful.”

“For you, as a thank you. I really am grateful you agreed to open the shop for me.”

“Lexi can be very persuasive. I’m definitely putting this shop on my list. Have you contacted any media companies to supply to them?”

“A few. I’m hoping now the shop’s officially open I can build on its name.”

“Butterfly Philosophy, such an adorable choice.”

“Thank you, if you would excuse me for a moment.” Waverly approached James. “You’re the last person I expected to see here today.”

“Surprise. Came with Nadia.”

“Nadia?”

“A friend. How are you?”

“Fine.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“Really.”

“Waverly, this isn’t the place and I know what I did was unforgivable, but…”

“No. Just no.”

“You have to admit we were good together.”

Waverly’s hands were now on her hips. “James, I don’t know what game you’re playing, but it stops now. I’ve moved on.”

“I heard you were married.”

“That’s right. So back off.”

“Heard it hadn’t worked out. I just thought, maybe it’s a sign we should be together.”

“Are you completely nuts?” Waverly hissed, trying not to raise her voice. “You think because I’m separated I would come running back to you. No, it’s me who’s nuts. I’m dreaming this.”

“You could give it one more try. For old times’ sake.”

Waverly let out a frustrated cry. “For old times’ sake. Sure, why not, I can watch you sleep with someone else in our bed, why not. Nothing better to do.”

“So, you’ll give us another go. That’s my girl. I’ll pick you up at eight tomorrow.”

“I’m with someone, someone who treats me far better than you ever did.”

“No one could treat you as good as I treated you, baby.”

“Oh believe me they can. And, they won’t cheat on me that’s for sure.”

Nicole approached. “Is everything alright?”

“Fine, just fine. I need to check the stock. Are you coming?”

Grabbing Nicole’s hand, pulling her in the direction of the stairs, she closed the door behind them. “Can you believe the nerve? Can you honestly believe the nerve of that guy? Who does he think he is?”

“James Hardy.”

Waverly glared. “Don’t, just don’t. Why didn’t you come over?”

“Wait, what am I being blamed for now?”

“I don’t know. He said he’d pick me up tomorrow at eight.”

“What? He wants to go on a date with you.”

“He thinks because I left Perry I want to go back with him. Why do I pick the worst ones?”

Nicole raised her hand. “Hello, I’m in the room.”

“Not you. You’re perfect. James and Perry. They both think they own me. Eight o’clock, bold as anything. Oh, I’ll pick you up, don’t worry about me being unfaithful, all forgotten.”

“I mean you go for a drink with him, I guess.”

“I not going for a fucking drink with him. Why would you even say that?”

“Because I was hoping it would turn you on more.”

“Oh God, I am. How did you know?”

“Oh, let’s just say," breaking into song. "Getting to know you, getting to know all about you. Getting to like you, hoping that you like me. Getting to know you, getting to feel free and easy, when I am with you getting to know what to say.”

“We’ll have to go to a musical, you seem to know quite a few.”

“The school library had most of the musicals. Favourite teacher introduced me to them, said if ever I was feeling down to come and listen. And now I’m able to sing them to you, which is an unexpected bonus.”

“Getting back to me feeling horny.”

Nicole laughed. “I promise to ravish you up here once all the guests have left. I haven’t seen your parents.”

“Stuck in traffic.”

“That’s a shame. Still, the day’s not over. Shall we?”

“We shall. If I haven’t said it to you today, thank you for this. And, you are perfect.”

“I know. Annoying really being this perfect.”

Waverly tapped her on the ass. “And, incredibly cheeky. So very cheeky.”

By the time they returned downstairs Rachel and Daniel had departed, as had Hardy. Perry was waiting to say goodbye, congratulating Waverly on the successful opening, saying he would pop in some time to see how she was doing. “Where’s Chrissy?” Waverly asked, only then realising her friend had not accompanied Perry as intended.

“Last minute change of plan. I’ll get her to give you a call.”

“Thanks. She’s okay?”

“As far as I know,” Perry replied, glancing at his mother.

“I do hope you’ll join us for Sunday lunch soon,” Perry’s mother suggested. “Would be a shame to lose contact with my favourite daughter-in-law. Do give my regards to Alexandra for me. Tell her I would love to go for tea at the Ritz sometime.”

Waverly watched as the Croftes sauntered out of the shop still in shock at Perry’s mother saying she was her favourite daughter-in-law. Never, in all the time had she been with Perry had his mother passed one compliment, most comments being offered with a look of disappointment, as if she were no more than the last prize in a Women’s Institute jam making contest.

Waverly’s parents rushed through the door a few minutes later, apologising profusely, Nicole noticing how similar Waverly looked to her mother. She held back, not wanting to intrude, waiting to see if Waverly would introduce her. She had little to fear, Waverly waving at her to meet them, Nicole shaking both their hands, making polite conversation. Wynonna sidled up, giving her mother a peck on the cheek. “You missed Daniel Craig.”

“Oh no, I really wanted to meet him. Is he as tall in person?”

“Taller, very good looking,” Wynonna said, winking at her father. 

“Just as well we were late,” their father said, returning the wink. “Waverly, you’ve done an excellent job. No accidents hopefully. I half expected water to be cascading out the door.”

“Fudge, back in a moment,” Waverly said, heading to the room at the back of the shop.

“So, you’re the famous Nicole we’ve been hearing about,” her father continued. “Know much about flowers?”

“A little. More so now we’re investing in this venture.”

“Not much to them really. I imagine it’s down to preference. Roses man myself. Can’t go wrong with a dozen roses.”

“I agree. That is until I met Waverly who has educated me to look beyond the rose. Rather a lot to choose from.”

“Still roses for me. I bet it’s the same for your husband.”

“Well, actually no. I prefer to do the giving.”

Waverly’s father chortled. “I can’t see a man accepting a dozen roses. Although, we are in the twenty first century. Personally, a decent bottle of red would be my preference over anything. Wouldn’t it dear?”

“You do like your wine. So Nicole, Waverly says you bought the apartment she and Perry looked at.”

“Yes, that’s right. Small world. She’s staying until she finds a place near the shop.”

Waverly’s mother looked at her husband, then Nicole. “Oh, I didn’t know that. That’s very generous of you. Very sensible.”

“Make sure she doesn’t leave the taps running,” her father jested. “Do you think there’s any food left, I’m famished.”

“Yes, plenty. I’ll ask the caterers to bring something over.”

Waverly was in the back mopping up the excess water, Nicole laughing at the sight. “Is this a thing with taps?”

“No. Yes, I forgot I left it on. It’s fine. So, you’ve met my parents.”

“Yes, about that. You didn’t warn me you hadn’t said anything to them about staying at mine.”

Waverly turned, a sheepish look appearing. “Sorry. I didn’t want to draw attention to us.”

“It’s okay. There’s no need to tell them. I mean, it would be nice if they knew, but not the most important thing right now.”

“It kind of is. They need to know. It’s just I’m not sure if they’ll tell Perry.”

“Would it be so bad if he knew?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Getting to know you from The King and I musical](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vlx6gQWfjp0)


	19. Sun Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually put song references at the end, but if you listen to this song before reading the chapter it should explain what Nicole says to Waverly...! [I won't send roses from the musical Mack & Mabel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pouHjXXbFQw&list=RDpouHjXXbFQw&start_radio=1)
> 
> .

Waverly took a moment to consider. “I guess not. Apart from he might take the shop from me.”

“Let him try. Xavier added a strict clause if Perry attempted to sabotage the business he would have to forfeit future earnings. Perry’s shrewd enough not to let an opportunity slip through his fingers.”

“He let me slip through.”

Nicole moved closer. “I won’t make the same mistake. These fingers will not slip.”

Waverly shuddered. “You promised me upstairs, remember. When everyone’s gone.”

“Wow, that’s what’s on your mind. You’ve just had Rachel Weisz open your shop and you want to do things to me upstairs, which in no way am I complaining about.”

Waverly dropped the mop, her hands finding Nicole’s waist. “No one would notice if we slipped upstairs for say five minutes.”

“Waverly, I’d need at least ten minutes for what I have planned for you. Speaking of which, I have something planned for later.”

“Tell me.”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I’m not sure I like surprises after today. James sniffing around and Perry’s mother overly nice, it’s unnerving.”

“I’m hoping you’ll like this surprise. Perry seemed overly quiet, guessing that’s because his mother was here.”

“You’re right, he did seem a little distant. Lexi was on top form however with his mother. She knows how to play people at their own game. I bet the only reason Perry’s mother was complimentary today was because of Lexi and her celebrity crew.”

“She was rather taken with Lexi. But then Lexi can charm the pants off anyone. So, back to me being perfect for you in every way.”

“I didn’t say you were perfect in every way,” Waverly corrected. “You dumped me, remember.”

“Nope, can’t say that I do. Mind’s a blank. Oh, wait, nope, nothing.” Nicole kissed Waverly’s neck enjoying the reaction. “I’m beyond sorry, which is why I’m hoping what I have planned will in some way make up for my stupidity. Angel’s dressing up for the occasion. Full tuxedo.”

Waverly laughed. “I love you. You utterly impossible, utterly adorable, utterly edible. Five minutes, please.”

“Waverly no. You still have guests. And, a rather large puddle to deal with.”

Guests slowly departed, Waverly’s parents heading off to dine with Wynonna and John, Xavier joining them. Lexi and Maisie insisted they needed to put a date in the diary for a foursome, both beaming like cats with cream, Lexi almost letting slip as to Waverly’s new relationship status. The shop now devoid of people, Jeremy set about helping the caterers tidy up, making sure the floral displays in the window were replenished, saying he would make a start on preparing the online orders. Nicole forewarned him she needed to take Waverly away for a few hours, Jeremy understanding.

The taxi was waiting outside to take them to their destination, Waverly still fussing in the shop, Nicole taking her hand telling her they needed to go now, Jeremy reassuring her he had everything under control. As they drove away Waverly was on her phone checking with her supplier for the next delivery, Nicole taking the phone from her once the call ended. “I wouldn’t normally do this to you, but I want you to enjoy the next hour, or so.”

“Where are we going?”

“You’ll see. Not far. Angel sends her apologies.”

“Oh, that’s a shame,” Waverly pouted. “I was hoping to have a night out with the girls. Seriously, where are you taking me?”

The taxi pulled up outside Kew Gardens, Nicole lowering her window to speak to someone in the guard box, the gates opening. Waverly looked on confused. “Kew. You’re taking me to Kew. Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Daylight was fading, a dusty lavender hue to the sky in preparation for the evening ahead. The taxi swept along the path, a few visitors moving out of their way to allow them access. Arriving at the Palm House Nicole hopped out of the car, heading to the other side to open the door for Waverly. “I have a reservation for two at an exclusive restaurant, if you would care to join me.”

Waverly took Nicole’s hand, letting her lead the way. “Did you hire this? How much did it cost?”

“I had a word with one of the gardeners.”

“Nicole, no one has a word with one of the gardeners and gets this type of treatment.”

“Suspend all judgment ye of little faith.”

Two security guards were positioned either side of the main doors, opening them as they approached. “Okay, I’m a little freaked out now. Seriously, Nicole what have you got planned?”

“Trivial Pursuit evening. There’s a gang inside waiting to play.”

“I swear I will hit you if you don’t tell me.”

“Would you be terribly disappointed if I said it wasn’t Trivial Pursuit?”

“That’s it, I’m walking out of here unless you tell me.”

“Okay, okay. I just thought…okay, I wanted you to know how much you mean to me. So I kind of hired the place where we first, you know, hoping it would be special.”

Waverly froze. “You did this for me? All this.”

Nicole moved closer. “I couldn’t think of anywhere else. Okay, Tanzania sprang to mind, but this is the closest we’ll get for a while. You mean the world to me, Waverly I have issues with taps Earp. This is my way of showing it.”

Waverly broke down, the emotional weight she carried from the day, the appearance of both her ex’s at the same time, everything in that moment becoming too much for her. Nicole’s arms came to the rescue, sweeping her in, holding her tight. “Hey, hey, don’t be sad. I love you.”

Waverly struggled to break free, wiping her eyes. “I know. But, all this.”

“Yes, all this. And, the evening’s still young. Let’s go see what vegan treats are in store. Do you think the plants know we’ll be eating them?”

Waverly snorted through tears. “That’s so cruel. God, all this.”

“We’ve got a ten minute slot, so you’ll need to be quick.”

Nicole took Waverly’s hand, leading her through the hot house to the place where they first kissed, a small table positioned in the exact spot, a candle alight on the table, a waitress standing by to serve. Nicole waited for Waverly to be seated, instructing the waitress to bring champagne, toasting the success of the shop, Nicole fumbling in her jacket pocket for something.

Waverly immediately recognised the colour. “Nicole, what’s this?”

“It’s not what you think it is. But, I’m hoping it’s enough for now.”

Sliding the pale blue box across the table she waited for Waverly to open it. “I haven’t got you anything. And, you are the one who made all this possible.”

“You’re wrong. Without you, I wouldn’t be sitting in a steamy palm house in Kew Gardens. I would be searching the world for this. You. So, I’m afraid you are the one who made all this possible.”

Waverly released the white bow, letting it fall, removing the lid, gasping at the contents. “It’s…Nicole, it’s beautiful. Not a ring.”

Nicole laughed. “Not a ring. I can get you a ring if you want one.”

“No, I’m teasing. This is…how much did you pay for this?”

“Ten pounds.”

It was Waverly’s turn to laugh, filling the space. “Right, ten pounds. More like ten thousand. It’s…thank you. That settles it, multiple lattes for you tonight.”

“I was hoping you’d say that. Now, shall we eat?”

Waverly studied the pendant Nicole selected for her, recognising instantly how expensive it must be. A white diamond encrusted key, with a tiny butterfly highlighted in pink diamonds. Her hand caressed the delicate piece of jewellery, the stresses of the day fading as the light inside the palm house danced off the sparkling gems. So much had happened for her to be here now with someone prepared to do all this. The hopes and dreams she once had for a fulfilling relationship transformed into the one person sitting opposite, gazing at her admiringly in the dimming light.

No sooner had she thought that thought when fairy lights burst into life, music playing through the speaker system. Nicole stood, adjusting her jacket, offering her hand to Waverly. “I may not do this justice, but it’s what is in my heart. May I have this dance?”

Waverly accepted Nicole’s hand as the lyrics began to echo through their private paradise. Nicole whispered the words to the song as she held Waverly close to her body. “I won’t send roses, or hold the door. I won’t remember which dress you wore. My heart is too much in control, the lack of romance in my soul will turn you grey kid, so stay away kid.”

The emotional floodgates opened once more for Waverly. “Stop, Nicole stop,” was all she could say through tears.

“Forget my shoulder, when you’re in need, forgetting birthdays is guaranteed. And should I love you, you would be the last to know. I won’t send roses, and roses suit you so.”

Waverly held on to Nicole as all the hurt, all the unloving things others did to her in the name of love, released from her heart. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve you,” she sobbed.

“I don’t deserve you. You’ve let others make you believe you couldn’t be loved. You can and with every breath I will love you.”

They dined on vegan curry and vibrant conversation, a magical evening spent in each other’s company, Nicole having fibbed a little at only hiring the venue for ten minutes. A taxi took them home, Waverly now wearing the pendant, determined to do something equally loving, although not quite sure how she would top such a perfect evening. Angel made a fuss as they entered, Waverly telling her all about Nicole’s surprise, the cat listening attentively, rubbing her face against her favourite human.

It was getting late, Waverly needing to be at the shop early the next morning, Nicole insisting she would go too. As they headed to the bedroom, Nicole instructed they would spend the night apart to give Waverly a chance to catch up on her sleep given how much work she would have the following week. No matter how much Waverly teased, begged and pleaded Nicole was adamant they both needed to rest, promising they would be together once the work in the shop settled down.

Crestfallen, annoyed, definitely sexually frustrated, Waverly entered the main bedroom, Angel following, hopping on the bed and curling up on Nicole’s side. Nicole sat reading in bed, her phone by her side, casually flicking through the pages. It took Waverly precisely four minutes and twenty three seconds to realise Nicole was teasing her, flinging open the door to Nicole’s bedroom, jumping into bed. “That was beyond naughty. I’ve a good mind to…”

“Check what’s hanging on the door.”

“Oh my God. How?”

“Maisie borrowed it from the costume department.”

Waverly hopped off the bed, taking down the uniform. “What if I hadn’t come?”

“I’m hoping you will in that. Try it on.”

“Cheeky. No seriously, what if I’d stayed in my room?”

“I would have given you ten minutes then come to you.”

“Will this ever get boring?”

“Not in that uniform. Nurse, I feel a throbbing.”

“Oh, do you. And, where’s this throbbing?”

Nicole winked, pulling back the covers. “Right here. I think I’m fading, get changed.”

Waverly giggled. “You’re right this will never get boring. Give me a moment.”

Donning the uniform in front of Nicole, making sure the top buttons remained undone, they celebrated as only new lovers can. All night long. Both were exhausted the following morning, but blissfully content, the uniform discarded several hours previously, neither wanting to leave the other’s arms. “Can I stay here a little longer?” Waverly asked, as the sun rose.

“We may need to get up at some stage.”

“No, I meant here. This apartment.”

“Well, I have a few others interested in the rooms. I’ll consider it.”

Waverly found Nicole’s ribs. “Say I can stay.”

“No, I’m under duress.”

“You were definitely under that nurse’s dress.”

“Touché.”

“Say it, or I’ll never wear that uniform again.”

“You can stay forever. And, now all I’m thinking about is Nurse Waverly. Wow, you were hot in that. Have we got time for a little more of your medicine?”

“I really need to get to the shop. I feel bad leaving it all to Jeremy.”

“He does appear to enjoy working there.”

Waverly snuggled into Nicole. “When are you going to see Robin?”

“I was hoping to go Tuesday, if that’s okay. I need a day with Xavier in the office. Nora’s not keen on a cruise. Actually, I think she’d go on a cruise so long as playing golf wasn’t involved.”

“Wouldn’t they lose the balls over the edge?” Waverly replied, pretending to hit a ball with her arm.

“Would you consider going on a cruise?”

“Can’t play golf.”

“You’re too funny. I’d like to take you somewhere. No, stop it, don’t say it.”

“I was going to suggest I come with you to Newquay.”

“Oh, right. I thought you were going to say the stockroom above the shop.”

“Now who’s the one with the dirty mind.”

“Oh, mine’s very dirty right now, which needs urgent medical attention.”

Waverly slipped out of bed finding the discarded uniform, donning it once more. “Let nurse take your temperature,” pulling back the covers.

“Wow, that’s…that’s a novel way of taking it. Oh wow, definitely what the doctor ordered.”

Arriving at the shop mid-morning, Jeremy was busy serving a few customers, Waverly heading to the prep room at the back to check on orders. Several had been fulfilled already, a few more to do, Nicole heading off to get coffees for everyone. Waiting for their order her phone rang, Lexi, who seemed to have an uncanny habit of calling her every time she was in that particular shop. “Thank you again for yesterday. Waverly’s beyond grateful what you did, especially with the old witch.”

“Darling, it was an absolute pleasure. Rather enjoyed it. So, how did it go last night?”

“Tell Maisie the uniform fitted perfectly.”

Lexi laughed. “Don’t give me food for thought. Waverly in that uniform is something I would love to have seen. No, I meant Kew. I do so need all the details sweetie.”

“Magical. Waverly loved it.”

“And?”

“And, what?”

“Did you ask her?”

“Lexi! No, she’s still married to Perry. Did you know James was going to be there?”

“Good Lord no. Last person I would have invited. Hadn’t realised he’s started seeing Nadia. Had I known I would have omitted Nadia from my list.”

“He asked Waverly out again.”

“Never. Are you serious? That utter shit. Wait till I tell Nadia. My word, the arrogance of that man.”

“I know. I was tempted to tell him he’s not her type.”

“I wouldn’t bother with someone like James. I knew he loved himself, but I can’t believe he would have the nerve to ask her out again after what he did. You know she actually found them in bed, he not caring one bit if he was caught.”

“The more I hear I like him even less than Perry and that’s saying something.”

“That’s not why I’m calling. Maisie’s desperate to have our foursome sooner rather than later. I was wondering if you’re around Tuesday, we could go eat, maybe take in a club afterwards.”

“You just want to see Waverly’s moves. I know you too well Alexandra. Sorry, we’ll be in Newquay. My brother’s in hospital.”

“Oh darling, that’s dreadful. Okay, but soon. Call me when you’re back to arrange.”

Nicole returned with their drinks, Waverly staring at her phone. “Everything okay?”

“Yes, I think so. I spoke to Chrissy who was meant to come with Perry yesterday. She apologised for missing the day.”

“Perhaps she wasn’t well.”

“Perhaps. When I suggested meeting up she said she’d call me.”

“Perhaps she’s busy.”

“Perhaps. Only, Chrissy never bails. It’s…I don’t know, it’s as if she’s trying to avoid me.”

“Maybe she has a thing about you and the shop.”

Waverly nodded. “Maybe. I’ll admit I’ve been distracted with the shop. And you.”

“Knew it. My fault.”

“No, I never said that. Maybe I’ll pop over to see her one evening.”

“We haven’t been to hot yoga for a while, or dance classes. And, Lexi is desperate to see your moves.”

“Right, okay. Moves, as in yoga?”

“A meal and a club, which will end up being my treat given her performance with Perry’s mother.”

“A club would be fun. Can we wait a few weeks? What with the shop and Newquay, we’ll have our hands full.” Waverly rolled her eyes at the sight of Nicole’s grin. “On the brain. You’ve got it on the brain, haven’t you?”

“I definitely blame you for that, Nurse Waverly. Oh no, my temperature’s rising. I may need to lie down upstairs.”

Waverly put down her coffee. “Five minutes, okay.”

“Ten, and I get to be the nurse this time. I so want to take your temperature the way you did this morning.”

Waverly giggled. “Not exactly where a pretend thermometer should go. Come on, ten minutes it is.”

The pair were interrupted by Jeremy knocking on the door. “Hi, Waverly, sorry but there’s a customer who says he needs you to serve him.”

Waverly emerged looking slightly ruffled, heading downstairs, instantly recognising the back of the customer in need of her attention. “I thought I made myself clear.”

“I should not have come yesterday.”

“Or, asked me out.”

“About that. Would you at least go for one drink?”

Nicole came down the stairs, glaring at Hardy. “Darling, James wants me to have a drink with him. What do you think?”

“I’d rather you didn’t. But, the choice is yours.”

“This is who I choose to be with,” Waverly said, pulling Nicole into a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tiffany Key pendant with pink diamond butterfly](https://www.tiffany.co.uk/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-keys-enchant-butterfly-pendant-GRP06333/)
> 
> [Christmas at Kew Gardens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ghga3A5AyIo)


	20. Trumpet Vine

Hardy left with the clearest message he would never again be on Waverly’s romantic radar, consoling himself any effort he might have put into winning her back could now be spent on himself and any gullible person who considered him a catch. Jeremy pretended not to have noticed their passionate moment, although he had had his suspicions something was going on between them, their frequent visits upstairs, the deep moans heard before knocking. He headed to the prep room to continue fulfilling orders not wanting to intrude on whatever was going on between Waverly and Nicole.

Nicole’s eyes remained on Waverly. “Okay, that’s one way of getting rid of an annoying ex. Did you mean to do that?”

“Of course. I’m tired of games. I'm tired of having to fend off those who think they can waltz back into my life, no hard feelings, all forgotten.”

“What I meant was, did you mean to come out to him?”

“I don’t want to hide us anymore, it’s not fair on you.”

“Okay, just want to be sure you’re doing this for us, not some vendetta against pricks like Hardy.”

Waverly took a moment. “That wasn't to get back at him." 

“Could have fooled me.”

“This really isn’t about him. He simply made me realise if I didn’t make it clear I’m with you I’m going to have him and Perry thinking they’ve still got a chance.”

“Do they?”

“What’s the problem?”

“I kind of feel like the token gay in all this.”

“I don’t understand. You’re not. Tell me, what have I done?”

“It’s fine. Just me I guess.”

“No, tell me. I’ve done something. Nicole tell me.”

“Really it’s fine.”

“If you say fine one more time. Please, whatever I’ve done.”

Nicole turned her head to check on Jeremy, returning her gaze to Waverly. “You put me on display.”

Waverly’s expression changed, Nicole’s words hitting home immediately. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, I had no idea. Oh God, please, please forgive me.”

“It’s fine. I just…it’s just displays like that are hard for me.”

“That was unforgivable of me. I’ll never do it again, I promise.”

“It’s fine.”

“Can you stop saying it’s fine. It’s not. I didn’t think of you. Oh no, you’re right, I just wanted James to back off. Nicole, I promise I wasn’t using you.”

“It’s fine.”

“It’s not.”

“It is.”

“Stop saying that.”

“Do we need to go to the stockroom?”

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand, pulling her up the stairs. An hour later they emerged vowing to clear a space for a decent sized inflatable mattress, Nicole removing pieces of greenery from Waverly’s hair.

Their method of dealing with conflict lacked verbal finesse, unless the use of tongues on each other could be considered communication. In that they were becoming experts in the short time together. What Waverly lacked in experience she compensated with enthusiasm, relishing Nicole pleasuring her body, quickly learning what Nicole liked, what she didn’t, what sent her over the edge. Having a new body to explore, having an attentive lover, and Nicole was very attentive, heightened everything they did together, her own body responding in ways even she found surprising.

Closing the shop at four, Waverly invited Jeremy to join them for a drink, Jeremy declining saying he needed to head home. Both watched as he made his way down the high road, waiting until he was far enough away. Nicole was the first to speak. “How well do you know Jeremy?”

“Fairly well. He’s gay.”

“Obviously. No, I mean do you think he’ll say anything to Perry?”

“Hopefully not. I don’t want Perry to hear about this, sorry us, from someone else. I will tell him.”

“You could just wheel me out and kiss me at one of the Crofte’s family gatherings.”

“Ouch. I said I’m sorry, multiple times, remember. Do you think Jeremy heard us? I was loud.”

“Pardon.”

Waverly pinched Nicole on the arm. “You are…look, what I did in front of James I’m sorry.”

“Speak up, hearing’s a little off with you screaming in my ear. Oh Nicole don’t stop, faster, faster, oh God, I’m…I’m…”

“Not funny. I had roses in places they shouldn’t be.”

Nicole abruptly stopped walking, taking both Waverly’s hands, waiting for their gaze to meet. “I…fuck this is hard. I love you.”

Waverly maintained their gaze. “I know. There’s something else isn't there?”

“I…it’s fine.”

“I swear.”

Nicole took one deep breath in through her nose, holding it, releasing it slowly through her mouth as taught in yoga. “Can’t believe I’m saying this. Listen, I’ve hidden myself from everyone, few got to see me for a reason. All they saw was who I wanted them to see, even you.”

“Am I still on the outside?”

“That’s the thing. What you did in the shop in front of James.”

“I’m still on the outside aren’t I?”

“It actually no longer matters you kissing me in front of James. What matters is you showing affection to me. Before I would have pushed everyone away who did that, but I didn’t.”

“So, you’re saying. Sorry, I’m confused.”

Nicole pulled Waverly towards her, finding her waist. “Words aren’t enough. I actually really love you, I mean with all my heart and with everything. And, I don’t know how to say it without it sounding…”

Waverly’s finger went to Nicole’s lips. “I know you love me and I’m guessing you’re picking up the same feeling from me. I hope you are because you are my life now.”

“I’ve never felt this way. I’m shit scared and I’m excited. Mostly terrified I’ll screw this up and lose you. What was I thinking sending that text?”

“You were thinking you were protecting me. But, this whole relationship thing doesn’t work that way. The more you protect, the more you shut out the other person.”

“Oh, I’m very good at shutting out others.”

“And, I’m very good at letting others take advantage of me. That’s why you’re different. Okay, apart from being a woman, with womany bits…”

“Womany bits.”

Waverly giggled. “I knew as soon as I said it.”

“Me womany bits.”

“Stop it, you fool. You are all the womany bits I want. Can we stop talking about womany bits?”

“You brought up womany bits.”

“You’re more than womany bits.”

“That’s the best compliment I’ve ever had.”

Waverly’s laugh filled the street where they stood. “I never knew my life could be this happy. I dreamt of being with someone who made me feel the way you make me feel. It just took a while for me to figure out who.”

“Waves, before you I believed no one would want me if they knew. I thought if they found out I came from a slum, where my mother was drunk more days than not, where I had no father apart from some guy sleeping with my mother at the time. Sometimes we couldn’t even afford washing powder when my dear old mother squandered the money she had for that week.”

Nicole felt Waverly’s arms tighten round her waist. “I don’t know how you survived. I don’t know how you managed to turn into who you are today, but I love you more for knowing it didn’t come easy. Whatever you achieved you got there through your own efforts. You don’t give yourself enough credit girl.”

Nicole let out a laugh. “Xavier was right, we are the same. I honestly don’t believe I deserve you. And, that’s the truth. You are perfect in every way, you’re funny, more talented than you realise, with the biggest heart and I’m sold on you.”

“It’s getting cold. How about we order a curry delivery and you can tell me how amazing I am, again and again and again.”

Waverly left very early the next morning, Nicole stopping by on her way to catch the train, kissing her in front of Jeremy, another first, adding yet another objective to the list as she daydreamed on the journey into work.

Objective 7: Let Waverly in.

All previous objectives were effectively cancelled by the seventh, given all previous objectives were designed to permit Waverly in only so far to maintain a relationship without having to give away too much of herself. Hiding behind a dysfunctional past was but a clever strategy perfected to allow her to remain detached, aloof, super cool in every relationship. That would no longer cut it and with each new piece of information offered about her childhood it became glaringly obvious what she herself had been hiding from all these years. She didn’t want to be hurt. She didn’t want someone she loved to have the ability to call her a “smelly tramp,” or a “cheap tramp,” or any type of tramp. 

She didn’t want someone to have that kind of power over her. Except, without that vulnerability, without that openness to being hurt by another, without the trust that another would not seek to hurt in the name of love, there could be no lasting intimacy. A plastic flower adorning a windowsill, dusted occasionally, never watered, without the potential to grow.

Xavier was already at his desk which was unusual, a stack of holiday brochures to one side, a spreadsheet open on his screen itemising all the pros and cons of perspective cruises and holiday destinations. “Nicky, if I send you this can you go through it and see if I’ve missed anything important.”

Nicole placed her takeaway coffee on the desk, dumping her bag by the side of her chair. “What is it?”

“My strategy to get Nora to pick a holiday. She’s still refusing to make a decision. At this rate I’ll be going on my own.”

“Have you asked her why she’s unable to make up her mind?”

Xavier looked over from his screen. “Would that help?”

Nicole raised one eyebrow. “It might. Do you want me to speak to Nora?”

“Would you. I’m keen on the first three holidays on the list highlighted in yellow.”

“Got it. What if she chooses a holiday not yellowed?”

“Tricky. I would need to look at what I’ve put as its pros and cons. Try to steer her towards the yellow.”

Nora answered her phone almost immediately. “Hello, this is a nice surprise. So, we on for that drink?”

“Definitely. Are you free this week?”

“For you anytime. I’m in town later. How about I meet you at that bar near your office. The one Xavier always go to. Say two.”

Nora was seated in one of the booths as Nicole entered, kissing her on both cheeks, her hand remaining on Nicole’s back a little longer than necessary. A chilled bottle of wine and two glasses were waiting on the table, Nicole watching as Nora poured a glass for her, raising her own. “Here’s to lovers.”

Nicole took a sip, wishing it was mineral water. “You’re not keen about going on a cruise.”

“Not really,” Nora replied, her eyes resting on the top of Nicole’s open shirt. “He means well, but I can see it turning into another dull exercise. I need more.”

“There’s plenty to do on board.”

“I’m sure there is,” Nora replied, edging a little nearer. “What’s your favourite holiday?”

“Mountains. I want to take Waverly to Kilimanjaro.”

“Is it serious? You and Waverly. I wouldn’t have thought she was your type.”

“My type.”

“You know, tall, very good looking. Now you and Shae looked good together.”

“Waverly’s my type.”

Nora’s little finger brushed against Nicole’s hand. “I would have if you had asked.”

Nicole pulled away. “Nora, I’m with Waverly.”

“I know, but you really don’t have to be. Think of all the fun…”

“I’m sorry. This isn’t…I wouldn’t do this to Xavier. Nor should you.”

“What Xav doesn’t know won’t hurt. Waverly doesn’t need to know either.”

“I don’t operate like that. I would never betray…that’s…that’s not who I am.”

“Oh, come on. I’ve heard how you like it,” Nora persisted, her index finger hooking the top of Nicole’s shirt releasing the button, her eyes studying the edge of her pastel pink lacy bra. “I’ve heard you know what to do.”

Nicole grabbed Nora’s hand, yanking it away from her body, fingers fumbling to fasten her shirt. “I’m not like that. Whoever you’ve been talking to, whoever said those things. Why would you even be talking about me like that? Treating me like some cheap tramp.”

As the words left her mouth the deep emotional wound ripped open, her eyes filling with tears. “Nicole, I’m sorry. That’s not how I see you. Believe me, that’s the last thing I would think of you. I’m lonely, bored stiff and in need of a little fun in my life.”

Nicole grabbed her coat and bag, extracting herself from the seat. “I’m not a fucking plaything for your amusement. I have feelings. How could you even think that of me?”

“Nicole please, I’ve made a dreadful mistake. You’re right, I made assumptions, the wrong assumptions about you, about us. Forget this ever happened. Can we at least be friends?”

“Friends don’t do this to friends.”

Nicole stormed out, leaving a shame-faced Nora to finish her drink. Unable to return to the office and face Xavier she walked to the station not even sure she could tell Waverly. _If I don’t she’ll know something’s up. But, what if she doesn’t believe me? What if she thinks I was the one coming on to Nora? How fucking dare she? What does she think I am? Some common slut to use. That’s all they see, some common tramp who doesn’t deserve anything better than to be treated like a prostitute._

At Turnham Green station she had a choice, go see Waverly, or head home. She walked along the high road until she reached the shop, desperate to cry, desperate to let her heart break. Waverly spotted her through the window, waving, her face changing on seeing Nicole’s expression. “Is it Robin?” she asked, as she emerged from the shop. “What’s happened? Is he okay?”

Nicole couldn’t speak, a trickle of tears leaving her eyes, pulling Waverly towards her. They hugged, Nicole’s body heaving as she let out the shame she felt. After a few minutes she was calm enough to explain what caused her emotional state. “Nora made a move. I…I told her no. She wanted me to go behind your back. And Xavier’s.”

“That bitch. Wait till I speak to her. How dare she treat you like that.” 

“She thought I would. She thought I would cheat on you. She thought I’d do it.”

“You wouldn’t, I know that. She was fishing that’s all.”

“She said she talked to others about what I like to do.”

“Give me her fucking number right now. Look at the state you are in. Come inside, I’m going to give Nora a piece of my mind.”

Nicole followed Waverly inside, Jeremy disappearing into the prep room sensing once again his services were not required. Leading Nicole upstairs, making her sit down, Waverly called Nora’s number on Nicole’s phone. “Nicole, I’m…”

“It’s Waverly. What the hell were you thinking? She’s distraught. She has feelings. And so do I. And so does Xavier. If you want to cheat on Xav don’t use Nicole. She’s not that type.”

“Waverly, I’m really sorry. I’ve made a mess of everything. Can I speak to Nicole? I need to apologise again.”

Waverly handed the phone to Nicole. Nicole listened to Nora’s apology, saying she would forget it, knowing she wouldn’t. The call ended, her head lowered, a few tears falling on her trouser leg Waverly hugged her as a mother would a child. “I know you wouldn’t cheat on me. Nicole, look at me. You wouldn’t be in this state if for one moment you would ever do that to me.”

“But, she thought I would.”

“She doesn’t know you as I do. Nicole, look at me. You are the most generous, kind hearted person I know. You act tough, but it’s just that an act. That’s all Nora sees. She doesn’t see what I see, which is why she said what she said. If she knew the real you she would know instantly you wouldn’t do what she thought you would do.”

“I need to speak to Xavier. Tell him what happened.”

“I would say wait. Nora knows she’s crossed a line here. It’s for her to make this right.”

“But, he might think I wanted this.”

“He won’t. You’ve known Xav longer than Nora. Do you honestly think he would believe her over you?”

“This could ruin our partnership. Waverly, I wouldn’t do…” tears came again.

“Hush, hush, my love, let it all out. You’ve been carrying this for too long. God, whoever made you feel this unworthy.”

“I’m sorry. I’m fine.”

“I swear if you say you’re fine. It’s okay, this is okay. You’re allowed to have feelings, you’re allowed to feel hurt by what that bitch said. Nicole, please look at me. Don’t shut me out.”

Nicole looked up, the saddest eyes Waverly had ever seen. “I’ll never be anything but a cheap tramp.”

Waverly’s emotions broke. “You were never that. You were never that. Others made you think you were because of your family. You had no choice, you hear me. You didn’t force your mother to drink, you didn’t put a bottle in her hand.”

“But, that’s all they see. Some drunk’s daughter. Doesn’t matter how much I have, what I look like, that's all everyone sees.”

“So how come I don’t see that? If everyone sees that, how do I not see that in you?”

Nicole lowered her head. “Maybe you do.”

“Nope, not buying this. You know I don’t. You wouldn’t have gone to all that expense at Kew if you thought that. So, I’m asking you again, how do I not see that in you?”

“I don’t know.”

“You do.”

“Because you love me.”


	21. Uva Ursi

Nicole’s phone rang. “Nora’s in tears. Are you okay?”

“I'm fine.”

“She says it’s all her fault. Knew she was up to something. I can only apologise if she's upset you.”

“It’s fine.”

“If you’re sure. At least she’s going on a cruise with me. First one on the spreadsheet. Whatever you said worked. Thank you.”

“Xavier...”

“How long will you be in Newquay?”

“What? A few days. Xavier, did Nora say anything?”

“She explained she came onto you pretty heavy. Thing is I knew she liked you so it’s no surprise.”

“You never said anything.”

“I know you Nicky. I wouldn’t be in business with you if I didn’t trust you completely. Nora on the other hand, that’s for another time. I’m sorry if she upset you.”

“It’s fine. See you Thursday.”

Waverly had her arms folded. “Don’t want to say it, but…”

“He believed me.”

“Some of us know you a little better than you give us credit.”

“I realise. I’m sorry if you saw me…”

“I’m okay with you crying. You’ve seen me blub often enough.”

“I’ve not been this emotional in a long time, apart from Robin in the hospital.”

“And, can you please stop saying you’re fine. I forbid you from saying it.”

“And just like that I’m turned on again. I really like you taking control.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet. I really, really want to stay here with you, but I have so much to do in the shop and I won’t be here for two days.”

“No, it’s fi…I’ll head home, get dinner on, slip into one of the shop’s aprons.”

“I promise I’ll be quick.”

“I’d prefer if you were slow, real slow.”

“Go before I rip that suit off you.”

Nicole made her way home, stopping at the minimart to pick up extra supplies and a present for Nigel for looking after Angel. Angel was on her bed when she entered the room to get changed. “What, no hugs baby? Are you waiting for Waverly? She’ll be home later.”

Angel’s ears pricked up at the mention of Waverly’s name, stretching out her body, allowing Nicole to stroke her. She really was Waverly’s baby now. Changing into casual clothes Nicole set about preparing the evening meal while humming along to “Don’t Rain on my Parade,” sad clouds lifting from her heart as her favourite teacher said they would. 

The evening dragged on, sending a text asking Waverly when she would be home, getting a short reply to say she had five more orders to fulfil then she would be on her way. Nicole calculated an hour at most, sitting in the lounge in only the apron, flicking through the channels, finding her favourite musical. She heard the door open shortly after six, pausing the TV, standing in preparation so Waverly could see what she was wearing. Or not, in this case.

Two voices. Definitely two voices, one of them Jeremy’s. Before she could move the pair were standing in the lounge Waverly grinning at Nicole’s attire, Jeremy wondering if the apartment had a prep room into which he could disappear. Nicole's cheeks took on a crimson hue. “I’ll go change.”

“I should have called. I’m hoping it’s okay if Jeremy stays tonight seeing he’s opening the shop for us tomorrow.”

“Sure, be right back.” Walking backwards, careful not to show any more of her naked body, she reached the bedroom followed by Waverly. “You could have warned me. I was in two minds about wearing the apron.”

“I’m so sorry. You look super sexy. Wish it was just us, but with Jeremy running the shop the next two days I thought staying here tonight made sense. I really should have told you.”

“It’s fi…I wasn’t going to say it. You could help me remove this apron.”

“I could. Or, I could help you put it on again later. Let’s eat first.”

“That’s what I was hoping.”

Waverly gasped. “You are so naughty.”

Leaving Nicole to change Waverly headed to the kitchen to check on the meal, offering Jeremy a drink. Nicole returned wearing clothes, too embarrassed to meet Jeremy’s eyes, pretending to check on the vegan sauce. The meal over, no mention of aprons, they retired to the lounge, Jeremy recognising the paused scene from Funny Girl. “I adore this musical. One of my favourite, although Sweeney.”

“Wow, you’re into musicals?”

Jeremy broke into song. “Nothing’s gonna harm you, not while I’m around.”

Nicole joined in. “Nothing’s gonna harm you, no sir, not while I’m around.”

Waverly giggled. “I so need to learn these songs.”

Jeremy jumped into another song. “Wait, what’s your rush? What’s your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you were a ghost.”

Nicole took over. “Half a minute, can’t you sit? Sit you down. Sit! All I meant is that I haven’t seen a customer for weeks. Did you come here for a pie, sir?”

Waverly clapped. “So, it’s musical karaoke tonight?”

“I get carried away especially when I find someone who’s also into musicals.”

“It’s great,” Waverly replied. “I love Oliver, although I have a favourite if anyone’s interested.”

Nicole looked at Waverly. “Can you sing it?”

“I’ll try. I’m not sure it’s actually a musical.”

“I might know the words if you sing it.”

“Never knew I could feel like this. Like I’ve never seen the sky before.”

“Moulin Rouge. Yes, definitely a musical. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more.”

Breaking into a duet, Nicole and Waverly’s voices soared out. “Listen to my heart can you hear it sing, telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change winter to spring, but I will love you till the end of time.”

Jeremy wiped away a tear. “So beautiful. You can’t beat a good musical.”

The rest of the evening was spent watching My Fair Lady, Waverly deciding she needed her rest shortly after ten, heading off to bed. Nicole was tempted to stay up and watch one more musical with Jeremy, deciding she too needed sleep given the long drive the following morning. Waverly was already in bed when she entered, Angel curled up on her side fast asleep, not best pleased at being moved. “Sorry, got a little carried away there.”

“No, it's fine. You needed the uplift. I didn’t know you could sing so well.”

“I can’t.”

Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s body, letting the problems of the world drift away, knowing she was safe in the arms of someone who truly loved her. Managing to oversleep, it was a rush to get out and on the road to Newquay, Jeremy having left already to open the shop for them. Four plus hours later they were back in the coastal resort, the sun shining on a glorious afternoon. Having stopped for brunch neither was hungry, heading to the hospital to see Robin, Nicole having picked up supplies for her brother on route, entering the hospital with Waverly by her side both looking forward to seeing him again.

On reaching the ward, the nurse checked her records. “Sorry, no Robin Jett listed.”

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked, looking at Waverly. “He was in room seventeen.”

The nurse checked the screen. “Ah yes, checked out yesterday afternoon. Said, he would be staying with a Nicole Haught.”

“That’s me. Did he say where?”

“No. No address given.”

“But, he was shot. He wasn’t in any fit state to leave.”

The nurse looked up from the screen. “Clearly he was able to walk out of here. I’m sorry, that’s all I can tell you.”

“We’ll find him,” Waverly reassured, as they made their way back towards the entrance. “Maybe he’s on his way to London right now.”

“This is Robin we're talking about, he doesn’t even have his phone on him. He could be anywhere.”

“Call his number. See if he answers.”

Nicole called. No reply, leaving him a message asking him to call, knowing the request was futile. “I guess we need to head back to London. I hate my family. Always letting me down.”

“Or, we could stay tonight at my parent’s place. Just us. Jeremy’s at yours. We could have something at Lusty’s, walk along the beach.”

“I don’t know. What if Robin’s got himself into trouble again?”

“He’s a big boy, he can look after himself. Okay, I agree getting shot is not looking after himself, but from what you’ve said he’s learnt his lesson. Please, one night, for me. I’ll do that thing you like.”

“You’re putting me under duress.”

“Brought it with me,” Waverly winked. “Thought you might like Nurse Waverly helping you relax this evening.”

Lusty’s was busy, a lively crowd enjoying a relaxed evening out, a local band playing on the small stage in the corner. Oscar spotted Waverly as she entered, rushing over giving her a hug. “Well, well well, look who we have here.”

“Oscar, how are you? God, this place brings back memories. Jasmine has kept me posted.”

“Doing great. All the better for seeing you. Haven’t heard from Jazzers in a while. What can I get you?”

“Mineral water for Nicole. You’ve met I think.”

“Yes, welcome back,” Oscar said, attempting to hug Nicole, the pair not quite as relaxed in their physical encounter. “You’re Waverly’s investor, right?”

“My girlfriend,” Waverly corrected. “We’re down for a few days. Couldn’t come to Newquay without visiting Lusty’s. How are your parents?”

“The same. Enjoying retirement, although dad keeps an eye on the place. Thinks I’ll burn it down.”

“My dad’s the same. I’ve opened a shop at long last.”

“Nicole told me. Flowers, who would have guessed,” Oscar replied, winking. “Come, let’s find you a cosy table. Everything on the house.”

Oscar joined them as they sat finishing their drinks, Waverly excusing herself to go chat to one of the bar staff she knew. “So, how do you like Newquay?”

“My brother lives here.”

“Cool. So, visit often?”

“We’re down to see him. This place is amazing, such a good spot.”

“Thanks. I’m guessing you look at these kinds of places if you’re investing in Waverly’s.”

“Not usually. Waverly’s offering is an exception.”

“Like her. You know she’s very special to me, like a sister.”

Nicole’s eyes scanned Oscar’s face. _Not another one. Don’t tell me you fancy her too? If you tell me you dated I’m not coming back._ “Really, how come?”

“She nearly drowned out there, in this very cove. Group of us were messing around, Waverly got into difficulty. No one saw until it as almost too late. I got to her first, just in time. A few seconds more she would have been gone.”

“I…I didn’t know. Thank you.”

“For what? We all would have saved her. I'm just the stronger swimmer. Could you imagine a world without Waverly?”

“I couldn’t.”

“What are you two gossiping about?” Waverly asked, returning to her seat, looking over at Nicole. “You okay?”

“Oscar told me about the accident.”

Waverly patted Oscar’s hand. “He’s my hero. That’s why I don’t put my head under the water. Too many memories. We’d better make tracks.”

Waverly hugged Oscar, Nicole doing the same, her feelings for him completely changed following his revelation. He was right, she too could no longer imagine a world without Waverly being in it. A slow walk back to the house, Waverly headed to the bedroom, Nicole returning to the photograph on the mantelpiece. Waverly’s face appeared different from the first time she viewed it, not as happy, almost resigned to where her life would take her on marrying Perry. If only I’d been there sooner for you, if only I was the one you married, not this prize prick. 

She felt Waverly’s hand on her back, her skin tingling at the sensation. “I can remove it if you like. Never liked that photo anyway. Those awful flowers his mother chose.”

“It’s fi…I'm lying, I don’t like it either,” turning her body to face Waverly. “This is going to sound weird, but I’m jealous. I’m jealous Perry got to marry you. Wow, I’m actually even jealous Oscar got to save you from drowning. I want to be them in your life, I want to be the one there for you. I want our photo on your parent's mantelpiece, the two of us, with whatever flowers would make you happy.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I can’t say it. Not yet, not while you’re still married.”

“So, you are saying what you’re saying. Or, am I reading too much into this?”

“What Nora did…in the past I would have laughed it off. But, she got inside, it got to me because I’ve let you come closer than anyone.”

“Nicole, this is still early days. We might grow apart, or you might grow bored of me. I don’t want to make too many plans. Not yet.”

“I understand. It’s fi…can I say it occasionally?”

Waverly laughed. “Of course you can. I can’t really forbid you from saying it. Although, it’s beyond cute you thinking you have to do what I say.”

“I can be stubborn if I choose. I simply want to make you happy.”

“You do. More than I thought possible. I love tough Nicole, I also love tearful Nicole. I feel more connected to you when you let down your guard, show me what’s underneath. No, I saw that look. Come on, let’s go play doctors and nurses shall we.”

Waverly’s phone buzzed just after midnight, waking her from a deep sleep. It was a message from Jeremy saying Robin was there wanting to stay at Nicole’s. Waverly nudged her sleeping lover, earning a groan at being woken so abruptly. “What? What time is it?”

“Robin’s at yours.”

Nicole opened both eyes. “I’d better call Jeremy. Honestly, he could have called.”

“Probably doesn’t have his phone. At least he’s safe. I’ll call him, you go back to sleep.”

“Fine. Whatever you say.”

Waverly sniggered. “So under my control. You will do whatever I say.”

“I will do whatever you say, oh great one.”

Another stroll along the beach, breakfast in one of the cafes still open in winter, they drove back to London, Nicole dropping Waverly off at the shop, heading on to the apartment. Robin was parked in front of the TV consuming ice cream straight from the tub, Angel nowhere to be seen. “I went all the way to Newquay, had no idea where you were.”

“Yeah, thought it best to get out of that place, in case I’m still on their hit list. I’ll need to clear out my place, plenty of room to store my stuff here. Not sure about all my boards though.”

“Sell them. Limited surfing options in London and India for that matter. I’m assuming you’re still going to India.”

“Yep. Two weeks tops at yours then I’m off.”

“Good. Wait, what about your injury? You were shot, or had you forgotten?”

“Twinges a bit. Morphine is fucking brilliant. Could do with something stronger to take the edge off.”

“You’re not going anywhere until you’re properly healed.”

“Okay sis. Whatever you say. That Jeremy’s a bit of alright.”

“Off limits.”

Robin winked. “Right sis. Whatever you say.”

Waverly was late in, a large bouquet in her hands, handing them to Nicole. “I see, stealing office supplies now. I need to have a word with your investors.”

Waverly didn’t laugh. “They’re from Chrissy. Sent them to the shop with a card saying sorry.”

“She does know you run a flower shop doesn’t she?”

“I tried calling her but it kept going to voicemail.”

“How well do you know this Chrissy?”

“Not as well as I thought.”

“It’s probably nothing.”

“Probably. Where’s Angel?”

“Bedroom, hiding.”

“God, I’m exhausted. Hi Robin, how are you?”

“A bit sore. Your mate Jeremy, is he with anyone?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “What part of off limits do you not understand?”

“Err, all of it. Only, if he’s up for my gangster moves, I’d not say no.”

“I’ll ask,” Waverly replied, pulling Nicole towards the bedroom, Angel springing off the bed on seeing her favourite human in need of some love. Waverly held her, stroking Angel’s neck telling her she missed her baby. “You never told me your brother’s gay too.”

“Runs in the family's blood, like whiskey. Don’t hook him up with Jeremy. My brother’s not exactly Mr Reliable and Jeremy is too nice for him.”

“I don’t know, they would make a cute couple. The rough with the smooth.”

“Are you calling Jeremy rough?”

Waverly didn’t laugh. “I don’t know what to do about Chrissy. She’s Perry’s friend really. Perhaps she’s cross with me leaving him.”

“It’ll all come out in the wash, as someone who washes would say. We’d better go eat or Robin might start nibbling on Angel.”

“I want you meet my parents,” Waverly blurted out.

“Are you sure?”

“I want them to know before I tell Perry.”

“Again, are you sure? There’s no rush.”

“It’s that photo in my parent’s house. I hate it. It reminds me of promises broken. I wanted so badly to be happily married and all I got was a lick and a promise.”

Nicole shuddered. “The thought of you licking anything belonging to Perry.”

“No, what I meant. I want us. You, me and Angel makes three.”

“Is that why you want to tell Perry and your parents? We don’t have to rush this. We can go slow.”

“When have we ever done slow?”

Robin had helped himself to his meal already, tucking in as they returned to the lounge. “Sorry, fucking starving,” he said through a mouthful of food. “This is great Nicky.”

Nicole served out two plates, bringing them to the table, Waverly about to tuck in when her phone rang in her bag. Worried it might be her supplier she rushed to answer before it rang off. “Hi, it’s Chrissy, can we meet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Don't Rain On My Parade from Funny Girl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Yfh_CpA9Sk)
> 
> [Nothing's Gonna Harm You from Sweeney Todd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WjdgsUByFPE&t=19s)
> 
> [Worst Pies In London from Sweeney Todd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eVI6pGfHB2c&t=19s)
> 
> [Come What May from Moulin Rouge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFay0SVFxVI)


	22. Venus Flytrap

Chrissy suggested they talk somewhere away from the shop, Waverly growing more anxious with her friend’s sudden change in behaviour, agreeing to meet in The Lamb at one the next day. Knowing Chrissy worked the other side of London and would have to make a special trip to Chiswick, whatever she had to say must be important. Nicole offered to go with her, Waverly declining the offer explaining this was something Chrissy clearly wanted to discuss with her and her alone. 

She went to bed early not saying a word as Nicole got in beside her, rolling over to plant one kiss on Nicole’s cheek before turning away. This was new for Nicole, Waverly usually far more amorous, not entirely sure how to deal with the situation, not entirely sure what to say. “Hey, whatever Chrissy’s playing at I’m sure there’s an explanation.”

“I guess,” Waverly replied. “Goodnight.”

“I can massage your shoulders if you like.”

“It’s fine.”

“Is it?”

“I’m tired that’s all.”

“Waves, it’s okay. This is okay. We’re finding our rhythm. Things aren’t always going to be sunshine and roses.”

“I know.”

“Do you want me to stop talking?”

“No, you can talk if you want.”

Nicole gently ran her fingers down Waverly’s back. “You being there for me after what Nora did, you had my back. And, I’ve got yours, you hear.”

“I hear. I’m just tired of games.”

“I promise never to play games with you, apart from Trivial Pursuit, maybe Monopoly.” Nicole felt the subtle heaving of Waverly’s body. “Hey, hey, Waves, I know this is worrying you. Do you want me to sleep in another room tonight? Would that help?”

Waverly turned over, wrapping herself round Nicole, burying her head in her shoulder. “Don’t leave me, not tonight. I’m too emotional right now. Just hold me.”

“I’ll hold you till the end of time.”

“Don’t make me cry more. Make me laugh.”

“Would you like my five minute routine, or the longer version?” She heard Waverly sniff. “Longer version it is. Okay, let me see, who did the zombie take to the dance?”

“I don’t know.”

“Her ghoul friend.”

“That’s dreadful.”

“Tough crowd in tonight. Okay, what do you call a boomerang that doesn’t come back?”

“Go on, tell me.”

“A stick.”

Waverly giggled. “They’re not funny.”

“They are. Here’s one for all the vegans in the house, why do mushrooms get invited to all the parties?”

“I don’t know, why do mushrooms get invited to parties?”

“Because they’re fungis. Fun guys.”

Waverly groaned. “I love you you fool. Thank you.”

“I’ve got another hour’s worth of material. Want me to keep going?”

Waverly snuggled into Nicole’s body. “No, I’m good. Fun guys, honestly.”

Waverly left early for work, promising she would call to relay whatever Chrissy had to say. The morning dragged, Waverly distracted by her approaching lunch date, unable to concentrate on the orders she needed to get out that day. In the short space of a few hours she managed to kick over a bucket of water, break a mug and cut her finger, Jeremy coming to the rescue with the first aid box. Chrissy was seated by the window waving to her as she entered the pub, a bottle of white wine chilling in an ice bucket along with two glasses waiting on the table. Obligatory cheek kissing over, Waverly accepted a full glass of wine, toasting the success of the new shop. “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there on your big day, especially after saying I would. Forgive me?” 

“It’s fine,” Waverly replied, catching herself doing what Nicole did in these situations. “Is everything okay?”

“Yes and no,” Chrissy said, taking a mouthful of wine. “How have you been keeping?”

“Busy. I called a few times, you didn’t answer.”

Chrissy took another mouthful of wine, reaching for the bottle to refill her glass. “I should have called sooner.”

“I was worried. Perry wouldn’t say why you couldn’t come, only you had a last minute change of plan.”

“He would say that. Saw the photo of Rachel Weisz opening the shop.”

“You missed Daniel Craig.”

“I wish I could have been there. It would have been awkward that’s all.”

“Awkward?”

Chrissy gulped another mouthful of wine. “I’m in his mother’s bad books for some unknown reason. When Perry called to say he was bringing her I bailed.”

“You could have come separately.”

“And face Perry’s mother.”

“True. She still scares me. I thought you were upset with me.”

“No, I’m not upset with you. I’m on your side, which brings me onto something I need to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“Will you promise not to say it was me who told you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Rosita is pregnant.”

“Wait, what?”

“Guessing five months.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you telling me she’s pregnant?”

“Let’s just say she took advantage of a situation and now has the bastard by the balls.”

“I never liked her,” Waverly offered. “She tried to make friends but I found her too clingy. And, a little odd if I’m being honest.”

“You and me, you and me. Most likely she was sizing you up, finding a way in. I don’t normally say this but I actually hate the woman. She’s a user that’s all, although not entirely to blame. Takes two to tango as they say.”

“Who’s the father?”

Chrissy put down her glass, her eyes meeting Waverly’s. “Someone in the office.”

“At Crofte’s. She wasn’t exactly a star performer in her job, always putting meetings in the planner on the wrong day, or losing paperwork.”

“I don’t think it was her clerical skills keeping her in the job. Then again, she was very good at filing one particular item.”

Waverly giggled. “I’ve missed you. Will you drop by the shop after lunch, see what it looks like.”

“Sure. Waves, I’m sorry, you’ve been a good friend and I should have said something sooner, but I didn’t and that’s on me.”

“It’s fi…Chrissy, it’s okay. Rosita’s pregnancy isn’t exactly world-stopping news. It’s actually good news if you think about it. Perry can finally get a decent assistant. I suggested that to him a few times, but he always said he’s not the sort to go firing people. He treats them like family.”

Chrissy picked up her glass, downing the contents. “Must stop drinking so much. Honestly thought Perry was one of the good guys, one of the knights. I’ve known him a long while, ever since school and even I’m surprised.”

“Meaning what?”

“Meaning, I didn’t think he would do this, not to you. And, I feel particularly responsible because I got the two of you together.”

“Chrissy what are you saying?”

“I’m so sorry, this was never meant to be for me to tell you, but I knew if I didn’t tell you would probably hear about it from that bitch and I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction.”

“Wait. Are you telling me the baby is Perry’s?”

“All I’m saying is I think Rosita has been providing more than typing.”

“How long?” Waverly asked, her hand shaking her glass. “Chrissy, how long?”

“I’m not absolutely sure, I only found out myself a few days ago and that was purely by accident. I honestly didn’t believe it at first, that’s why I didn’t call you. I had to make sure it wasn’t idle gossip.”

“How long?”

“A year, maybe more. He kept it hidden from all of us. I think if Rosita hadn’t become pregnant none of us would have known. You know, the more I think about it her getting pregnant was a way of stealing Perry from you.”

“More than a year. He was screwing his assistant while we were still married. God, it’s me, it’s always me. So fucking gullible. First James, now Perry. How am I this stupid?”

“This isn’t your fault. Perry chose to cheat on you and Rosita was more than happy to oblige.”

“Chrissy, are you absolutely sure?”

“Like you I can’t believe Perry would do something like this. I don’t get it. He had you.”

Waverly held back the tears. “I was still with him. She was pregnant and I was still with him. I need to go.”

Waverly fled from the pub, running down the high road as fast as her legs would move, entering the shop where Jeremy was busy serving several customers. Racing upstairs she locked the stockroom door sinking to her knees her heart shattering inside her body at the news Perry lied to her, cheated on her and got his personal assistant pregnant probably in the same bed where they once slept. She knew their love life had dwindled in the months before they separated, but if Chrissy was telling the truth there would have been a lengthy overlap between Perry’s infidelity and her departure.

She pulled out her phone, her hand shaking, scrolling through her contacts, calling the number whose voice she most needed to hear in that moment. “Hi, Waves is that you?”

"Why?"

“Why what?”

“Why would you do that to me?”

“Sorry, you’re not making any sense.”

“You fucking lied to me.”

“Waverly, Waves, what’s wrong?”

“Rosita.” Perry fell silent. “In our bed. When you begged me to have kids with you. When you said it would make our lives complete. You knew. You fucking knew.”

“I…I can explain.”

“Explain. Explain. Sure, why not. Tell me why I’m so fucking stupid.”

“This isn’t your fault. You don’t deserve this.”

“No, I do deserve this. I fucking deserve this.”

“You don’t. I screwed up. Look if it’s any consolation I’ll give you the shop, no strings attached, how about that.”

Waverly screamed into the phone. “The one piece of happiness and you’re destroying it. I don’t want your lousy shop, I don’t want anything of yours you hear. You think you can buy me off, keep me happy, keep me distracted. Is that why you let me have it? Oh God, it is isn’t it. That’s why you agreed to the conditions without negotiating. You thought it would keep me busy. I’m such a fool not to have realised.”

“No, no. I know how much the shop means to you. I promise I’m not buying you off. I’d never do that to you.”

“You fucked your assistant in our bed and she’s having your child. But, go ahead give me the shop to shut me up. Oh God, that’s why your mother was so nice to me.”

“She doesn’t know. It would kill her if she finds out.”

“What about me? What about your fucking wife?”

“Ex-wife.”

Waverly was speechless, unable to hold the phone to her ear, unable to focus, Perry’s clarification of their marital status tipping her over the edge. Ending the call she couldn’t even cry, the shock of someone she thought she knew, someone she trusted having betrayed her in such a cruel fashion sucking everything good from her life. Catching James in bed with one of her close friends had been bad enough, a heartbreaker in its own right, finding out your ex-husband cheated and got them pregnant while still married went to a whole deeper level of hurt.

Waverly’s phone rang, Nicole wanting to know how the lunch went. Holding the phone to her ear she listened to her chirpy voice unable to say anything. “Waves it’s me. How did it go? I wasn’t going to ring, but I was worried. Hello, anybody there?”

“Nic…”

“I’m here. Did you see Chrissy?”

“Come home.”

“On my way. Where are you?”

“Shop.”

“Is everything okay?”

“No.”

“I’ll get a taxi. Be there twenty minutes tops.”

The taxi pulled up fifteen minutes later, Nicole rushing into the shop asking Jeremy where Waverly was. Trying the handle, unable to get in, she hammered on the stockroom door. “Waves, it’s me, let me in. It’s Nicole.”

The door opened, Waverly standing in the doorway, tear streaks marking her ashen face. “Take me home.”


	23. Whirling Butterflies

“What’s happened?” Nicole asked, taking Waverly in her arms.

“I need to go home.”

“I’ll get us a taxi, unless you want to walk.”

“Home, I need…” 

Nicole had her phone out calling a car. “Come on, come on, hi taxi to Church Street from Butterfly Philosophy on Chiswick High Road. How fast can you get here? Twenty minutes! Can you send one sooner? Okay, that’ll do.”

“My parents,” Waverly said. “Ring Wyn. I need her.”

“I don’t have her number. Waves, what’s going on?” Waverly shook her head against Nicole’s shoulder. “Did Chrissy say something? Is this about her?”

“No,” Waverly replied, lifting up her phone for Nicole to use. “Call Wyn.”

“Tell me what’s wrong, I'm here for you.”

Waverly pulled away, scrolling through her contacts finding Wynonna’s work number, holding the phone out once more to Nicole. “Waves bad timing, I’m about to go into a meeting.”

“It’s Nicole. She needs to speak to you.”

“Can it wait?”

“I don’t think so. She won’t tell me what it’s about, but she saw Chrissy for lunch.”

“Put her on.”

“Wyn, he…he’s…”

“Waves, what’s wrong? Is it Perry? I bet it’s that son of a…”

“A baby.”

“Holy fuck. You’re not pregnant are you?”

“Ros.”

“Who’s Ros? Waves, who’s…no, tell me it’s not that Rosita. Waves tell me he didn’t get that bitch pregnant.”

“In our bed.”

“I’m going tear his fucking arms and legs off. I fucking knew he was a lowlife. All that money, all that I’m a fucking Crofte rubbish. He’s scum. Waves, don’t let this destroy what you’re doing. That’s what he wants. God, wait till mum and dad find out.”

“No. Don’t…don’t tell them. I need you.”

“Baby girl, I’m here for you, fuck I need to go to this meeting. Go with Nicole, I’ll come straight over to the apartment after my meeting. Is that okay?”

“While we were married. He fucked her while we were married.”

“Don’t let him get inside your head. You’ll make yourself sick. Can you put Nicole on again?”

Waverly handed the phone to Nicole. “I’ll take her home. I’ll call you later.”

“Thanks. Appreciate this. I’ll get to you as soon as I can. Gotta go.”

Nicole had heard enough to figure out why Waverly was so upset. “This is Perry’s doing, not yours. Whatever he chose to do was down to him.”

Waverly gazed up into Nicole’s eyes, all the light gone from her own. “I wanted kids and he’s having a baby with her. He knew it was what I wanted, he knew and he screwed someone else and got her pregnant.”

“But, you didn’t want children with him. You said it would have complicated everything.”

“He knew she was pregnant. He only started talking about having his own a few months ago. He knew then, he knew and I would have been trapped in a marriage with a liar and a cheat and he would have had two families.”

“Waves you’re out of it now. You’re no longer trapped.”

“But I am, don’t you see? All this, I’ll never be free of him, ever. Or his name, or Rosita.”

“I’ll buy him out,” Nicole offered, abandoning her business head. “Whatever it takes, I’ll make this place yours, you hear. You fought for this place, you’ve put everything into it and he’s not taking this away from you. Not now.”

“He’s giving me the shop.”

“What? Even better. We use my money to grow this business with more shops. I’ll sit down with Xavier and we’ll erase him from every part of this.”

“You can’t. His name is everywhere, remember. Every coffee cup, every napkin, every sandwich wrapper. He’s everywhere.”

“Then we go abroad, anywhere if it means you don’t have to look at another Crofte-branded piece of shit. I’ll do anything for you Waverly. I’m not them, I love you too much to see you suffer like this because Perry couldn’t keep his prick in his pants.”

“But, he’ll have a family.”

Nicole grabbed Waverly by the upper arms. “We’ll have a family. I promise however many you want and you can name every one of them and dress them and do whatever people do with them.”

“I don’t know if I can. We tried at the beginning, that’s how he knows I want kids so badly. It’s like he’s punishing me, knowing I might not be able to have them.”

“Then I’ll have them. Or, we check if you can, or we adopt. Fuck it, I’ll buy them if I have to. We’re not being defeated in this. Let him have this kid with whoever this Rosita is. Who is this Rosita anyway?”

“His PA.”

“He fucked his PA, like that’s going to sit with his witch of a mother. Oh Waves, her face when she found out her darling son got his secretary pregnant. I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation.”

“She doesn’t know.”

“Oh, so Perry’s too scared to tell mommy dearest. Figures. Probably why he was so quiet on Saturday. I could get Lexi to have afternoon tea with her at the Ritz and get her to casually mention how well Mrs Crofte looks as a new grandmother.”

Tears came to Waverly’s eyes. “I was still married to him.”

Nicole pulled Waverly towards her. “What he did was unforgivable. None of us can change that and I know how hard it is to forgive those who looked out for themselves rather than those they were supposed to love. I went to my mum’s grave once, spat on it. I hated her, I hated what she did to Robin, I hated the smell of booze for years because of her. But, she’s gone and no matter how much spit is on her grave I can’t change a fucking thing about it.”

“I’m drowning.”

“I know. This will hurt for a long while, but there’s hope for tomorrow and the day after, and the day after that. It won’t be easy, but you’re not alone.”

“I feel alone.”

“You’re not. I gave you that key pendant for a reason. I wanted you to know you’ve unlocked my heart, entered inside and will stay there for the rest of my life.”

“Why would he do this?”

“Because he…Waverly, he didn’t love you, nor did James for that matter. I'm sorry, what with everything else you’ve had to hear today, but it needs to be said. The hardest thing I had to accept was that my mother didn’t love me, or Robin.”

“She must have loved you to have you.”

“I thought that once. Turns out a kid’s allowance from the Government is what my dear drunk ma loved. We were an income stream to her. You know, for years I equated love with a bank balance because that’s all I thought I was worth. A row of numbers.”

“You’re so much more than that.”

“And so are you. Fucking hell, Waverly you are beyond amazing, so talented, joyful, you light up every room with your laugh, you make me want to sing out to the world how lucky I am to have found you at last.”

“I’m lucky to have found you.”

“Waverly, I am prepared to go down on my knees right now and ask you to marry me. I am that serious. I was waiting for you to divorce Perry, so you were free of him, but I’m not fucking waiting any longer for that prick to dangle your life and your dreams by a thread.” Nicole knelt down, looking up into Waverly’s eyes. “Waverly Earp, I can’t promise you rainbows, or sunny days, or, fuck really should have worked out what to say. Waverly Earp, will you marry me?”

Waverly knelt down beside Nicole taking both her hands. “I will.”

A horn sounded outside, the couple about to seal their commitment to each other with a kiss, deciding it could wait. The journey to the apartment took only a few minutes, the pair heading inside, about to embrace when Robin staggered into the lounge, a blood-soaked towel pressed to his side. “Hi sis, got a bit of a problem.”

He hit the floor hard, Waverly letting out a scream seeing how much blood Robin was losing. Nicole was on the phone for an ambulance, the operator asking if the victim was conscious, Nicole telling her he wasn’t, that he had lost a lot of blood from a gunshot wound. As soon as she mentioned a bullet wound the operator snapped into priority mode telling Nicole to stay in the apartment and an ambulance would be with them shortly as well as the police.

The ambulance was there within minutes, Waverly letting them in, Nicole remaining next to her brother, the knees of her suit now a deep crimson where Robin’s blood had soaked in. He hadn’t moved since crashing to the floor, Nicole worried she was losing her brother before her eyes, Waverly doing her best to console her even though her own heart was in pieces.

Robin was taken away on a stretcher, Nicole torn between going with her brother and staying with Waverly. Waverly said she would go with them to the hospital, but Wynonna was due over Nicole suggesting she wait for her sister then come on to the hospital if she was able. As always Nicole’s family had a way of fucking up the moment.

As she sat in the ambulance holding her brother’s hand she hoped her marriage proposal would be taken in the spirit it was given, not some rushed gesture. She wanted Waverly to know she was loved, not in some contrived way that Perry and James seemed to love her, but in a real way, in a way where her happiness was paramount, where cheating on her would be the last thing she would do. Heck, even lying to her would be a line she wouldn’t cross. Even the thought of leaving Waverly in the apartment on her own hurt her heart.

Wynonna arrived forty minutes later, reeling at the pool of blood on Nicole’s floor. “You didn’t. Waves, you didn’t kill him did you?”

“Robin. Nicole’s gone with him to the hospital. I’m worried, she’s all alone.”

“Waves, Waves, one crisis at a time. Does Nicole have any whiskey?”

Waverly headed to the kitchen, Wynonna’s eyes remaining fixed on the bloodstained floor. “You know if that was Perry’s blood I would not have minded.”

Two large whiskeys poured they sat at the breakfast island, Waverly mentally and emotionally drained, running almost on empty. Wynonna took several large swigs of her drink, pushing the glass across the surface for a refill. “What exactly did Chrissy say?”

Waverly refilled Wynonna’s glass, handing it to her. “Ros is five months pregnant. Thinks Perry was having an affair for over a year. I think they may have been using Perry’s holiday home.”

“That fucking bastard. Wait till John hears. I’ll rip his cock off.”

“He’s giving me the shop.”

“You spoke to him?”

“I had to hear it from him. He didn’t deny it. I would have been happier if he lied.”

“Why? How could more lies make this any better?”

“Because, then I wouldn’t have to think about all the times we were together when he was with her. I feel dirty knowing he was fucking her and me at the same time and I never knew. I never once suspected and that scares me the most.”

“You weren’t meant to know baby girl. He’s hardly going to tell you he’s screwing his assistant. Hi honey I’m home, just fucked Rosita, how was your day?”

“He made this big thing about us trying for kids again, like that would keep us together and I nearly fell for it. I was prepared to give it one more try, you know I was. And, he already had a kid on the way. And, that’s killing me, it’s eating me up inside. He can have kids and I might not be able to. And, he knows that now. Do you think that’s why he…”

Wynonna reached across to hold her sister’s hand. “I don’t think he fucked Rosita to prove a point. He simply did it because he thinks he’s entitled to, because he’s a coffee king. This has nothing to do with you. And, I know you’re going to think if only, if only I’d had kids with him, if only the marriage had been better. But, look at what you would have sacrificed. Look at Nicole who adores you for some mysterious reason. Look at what you’ve achieved with the shop so far.”

“She’s asked me to marry her.”

“What? Seriously. That’s fantastic. And…”

“And what?”

“And…”

“Oh, I said yes.”

Wynonna put down her glass getting up to hug her youngest sister. “That’s who you want in your life, not some jerk who’s happy to screw his assistant behind your back. She sees you for who you are, not some arm candy. You know who I don’t get as a couple Xav and Nora.”

“Nora came onto Nicole.”

“What? Although, thinking about it she does make a big fuss of Nicole every time she sees her. Actually yes, that would make sense.”

“I need to go to the hospital.”

“I mean, I know Xav likes to have something nice on the end of his arm, but he could do so much better than Nora.”

“Can we get a taxi to the hospital, I don’t want Nicole on her own.”

“Sure, let me finish my whiskey,” Wynonna said, releasing her sister from her arms, polishing off the remaining liquid in her glass. “I’m not saying I know much about love, but I’m telling you that girl loves you.”

“I know,” Waverly replied, heading to the lounge to remove the blood from the floor.

The sisters cleaned up as best they could, scrubbing the carpet where the crimson liquid had seeped in. Waverly headed to the bedroom to change her clothes finding Angel cowering under the duvet, picking her up, hugging her, telling her everything would be alright. She wanted to take the cat with her to the hospital, keep her safe in her arms, realising that would be impractical. Selecting a change of clothes for Nicole she stuffed them in a bag to take with her, Wynonna hovering by the door having received a text from their Uber driver.

The hospital was busy, neither sister knowing where to go or who to ask for. Waverly had sent a text to say they were on their way, no reply from Nicole, worried the worst might have happened. They eventually tracked them down in the Accident & Emergency department, Robin sitting up on a trolley, Nicole standing by his side. The look of relief on her face on seeing them nearly broke Waverly’s heart again. She was here for her partner and all the shitty things Perry and James had done in the name of love faded into the background.

“How is he?” Waverly asked.

“He’s ace,” Robin replied. “Sorry about that, had a bit of a leak.”

“A bit,” Wynonna said. “You left a puddle.”

“Yeah, something inside popped. Found Nicole’s Wii.”

“You were playing Wii? You’re only out of hospital a few days. Please forgive my family. What possessed you to play Wii?”

“Bored. Angel didn’t want to dance with me.”

“Were you abusing my cat?”

“No, not really. I tried to get her to balance Cheerios on her nose, but she wasn’t having it. Thought you’d find it funny if she could do it when you got in.”

“I swear,” Nicole said. “Someone get me a gun so I can finish the job. My cat…Angel does not need to wear breakfast cereal. She does not dance either, I’ve tried, she hates it.”

“She does for me,” Waverly offered tentatively, not wanting to add to the family feud currently ensuing.

“That’s because she loves you, as I do.”

“So, what’s the prognosis?” Wynonna asked, realising this whole conversation could go on about cereal-wearing, reluctant-dancing cats longer than she really cared for. 

“I’m being admitted for observation, possibly a bit of a dig around to gum up what’s leaking.”

“Right, so you’re okay.”

“Yeah, might need more blood. Anybody offering?”

Wynonna looked at Nicole. “Your brother is so unlike you it’s untrue. No, we’re good on the blood thing. Nicole can I have a word please?”

Nicole followed Wynonna to the waiting area. “Waverly told me.”

“About Rosita and Perry.”

“No, about you.”

“What about me?”

“Are you serious?”

“About asking Waverly. A thousand percent.”

“It’s too soon.”

“Not your call.”

“It is my call. She’s just found out her prick of a husband cheated on her. She’s an emotional wreck right now.”

“I didn’t…if you think I jumped in when her defences were down.”

“No, no, I’m not saying that. I’m just saying…what I’m trying to say is, maybe take some time to let the dust settle.”

“I’m marrying her.”

“I know and you have my blessing, not that it counts. What am I trying to say here? She’s smitten, she thinks you’re everything she wants.” Wynonna paused, the words there, not sure if she should say them, knowing if she didn’t she would be selling her sister short. “I don’t think she’s ready.”

“That’s not your decision.”

“Nicole, I’m not being cruel. You’re right, this isn’t my decision. This is my observation. Don’t rush this, for both of you.”

“This has to be Waverly’s decision, not yours, not mine. Who gave you the right to speak for your sister?”

“Okay, okay, this isn’t a spitting contest. I’m saying this now to save both of you rushing headlong into something where a little patience would give both of you perspective.”

“She’s still married to that prick, I’d call that perspective.”

“Nicole, don’t get angry with me. I know Waverly, I know she’ll do anything to keep those she thinks love her happy. She can’t help it. She’ll be all smiles and waves and isn’t this jolly and inside her heart will be breaking. And you and I won’t know until she either makes herself sick, or the light goes from her eyes.”

Nicole reeled at those words having seen Waverly in the stockroom, her eyes empty of the joy they once carried. “I’m sorry. It’s all so fucked up at the moment. Listen, thank you. I’d better get back to Robin.”

Waverly was talking with her brother as she entered the cubicle. “Where’s Wyn?”

“Heading home I think.”

“I need to speak with her,” Waverly said, suddenly looking panicked, rushing from the cubicle.

“Hey sis, sorry about Angel. I was trying to get her to like me.”

“Really. Can you not do anything with her while I’m out. She’s nervous enough of you without having her perform cabaret.”

“Will do. Waverly’s pretty cut up about me, isn’t she?”

Nicole rolled her eyes. “Men, honestly. No, well yes she’s upset you pumped blood all over the lounge. But, this isn’t about you. Her ex did something beyond unforgivable.”

“Fucked someone.”

“PA’s pregnant. Waverly’s in pieces, only just found out.”

“Fucking hell, what a wanker. Why do blokes do that?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. Is it the challenge? Do they want to see if they can get away with it?”

“Why are you asking me?”

“You’re a bloke, I’m assuming you think like a bloke.”

“You’re a woman. What do you think about?”

“Making sure Waverly isn’t hurt by another guy.”

“Okay, speaking as a bloke, who prefers blokes, if I had Waverly in my life I wouldn’t fuck around. I mean, who could top her? I’m guessing whoever her ex fucked must have been a minger in comparison. Perhaps that’s why, maybe he didn’t think he deserved her.”

“So you’re saying Perry screwed someone because he didn’t think he was good enough. Is that how bloke’s think?”

“I don’t know. Maybe he just wanted to flash his dick around. Some blokes like to use it cos they’ve got it.”

“That makes more sense. I need to check on Waves, you okay here for a moment?”

“Sure, not going anywhere. Take your time.”

Nicole headed to the waiting area, spying Waverly and Wynonna by the entrance deep in discussion. As she approached Waverly handed her the bag she still had in her hand telling her it had a change of clothes, Nicole’s eyes going to the bloodstained trousers she was still wearing. Waverly wouldn’t meet her gaze, Nicole taking her hand, attempting to move her a little way away from Wynonna to speak. “I’m going to go back with Wyn tonight.”

The words pierced Nicole’s heart, her eyes finding Wynonna. “Are you sure?”

“I just…I need to…I love you.”

“Waves, I’m here for you.”

“Can you say bye to Robin for me.”

Nicole watched as the sisters disappeared through the entrance, her eyes on Waverly’s back until she was gone. In her heart she knew Wynonna was right. I need you to be in my life, but I can’t force you. Maybe I should have held off, you’re going to think I’m getting in while your defences are down. I’m not, I love you and I don’t know what else to do to make you see that.

Robin was transferred to a private room, Nicole staying with him until he was settled, buying him an assortment of magazines and snacks to keep him going, ordering a taxi home. Entering the apartment Angel was nowhere to be seen, finding her still curled up in their bed a forlorn look on her face, Nicole holding her for comfort. “I’m sorry if Robin upset you.”

She wanted to call Waverly, wanted to tell her she would wait a hundred years, a thousand, forever. That there was no rush, that they had all the time to make this work, that the thought of her not being in her life was unbearable. She sent a text at 23.04 asking if she was okay, receiving no reply, another at 00.07 to say she loved her, another at 01.16 to say her heart was breaking.

Dressing for work the next morning, no longer sure where she should be, her phone buzzed, Nicole grabbing it in the hopes it would be Waverly. A Selfridges promotion, Nicole staring at her phone not sure whether to send a text, or call. Cursing Wynonna she chose the latter. “Hi, it’s me.”

“Hey.”

“Robin’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I left.”

“No, it’s fi…it’s okay. I understand. Listen…”

“I need time.”

“Sure. I…do you need me to do anything?”

“No.”

“What about the shop?”

“I’ll call you.”

“Waverly, wait…”

The walk to the station was soul-destroying, cold and wet and typical of how she felt, detouring to the shop to check on Jeremy, glad he was there and happy to run the shop on his own. She offered him a bonus from her own money for all the extra effort he was putting in, Jeremy declining saying he was finding the shop more therapeutic than he imagined and was perfectly content to continue there for as long as he was needed. 

Entering the office, shaking out her coat and umbrella, she made herself a coffee, sitting at her desk wondering where her life would lead. A pile of holiday brochures remained on Xavier’s desk, the memory of Nora’s less-than-subtle approach returning, the casual disregard for another, the secrecy, the hypocrisy, the fallacy of what love represented, of what love was meant to be.

She would be the last to lecture anyone on what love meant. And yet, she knew one thing, love didn’t mean hurting another. Love didn’t mean making them feel like a cheap tramp. Love didn’t mean screwing your secretary, or getting them pregnant, or making your wife feel betrayed. That wasn’t love. Not to her.


	24. Xyris Difformis

Xavier shook his coat in the middle of their office in an effort to remove as much water as possible, growling at having to endure such foul weather. “Why do we have so much rain?" he asked, adjusting the height of his chair.

"Make the flowers grow."

"What happened with Waverly yesterday? You rushed out of here like the shop was on fire."

“A few things came up. Actually, quite a lot came up which we're both trying to process."

“Meaning.”

“Robin’s back in hospital and Perry's gifting the shop, but Waverly doesn't want it.”

“What’s up with Robin?”

“Overexerted himself.”

“And Waverly.”

“Found out something which changed her mind. I’m worried she’ll abandon the business. Her heart’s not in it any longer.”

“Why would she want to walk away? Maybe you were right, maybe this was a bored housewife’s dream.”

“What she found out was unexpected and it’s thrown her. I’m hoping she’ll think about her future and continue with the shop, but right now it’s fifty fifty.”

“Nothing happened between you two, did it?”

“Apart from asking Waverly to marry me and she agreeing, nope.”

“What? That’s fantastic, congratulations. It's good news right? Only, you don’t sound as jubilant as I thought you might.”

“It's complicated and I may have added to the complications, along with Perry being a complete dick.”

“Thought you said he's gifting her the shop. Mind you, we're talking Perry here, he could still be a dick about it.”

“Oh, he's definitely being a dick in this. Listen, I can’t be the one to tell you, it’s for Waverly, or Perry to fill you in. I need to clear my head, do you want a coffee?”

“You have one on your desk. Why can’t you tell me?”

Nicole retrieved her coat from the back of the chair. “How well do you know Perry?”

“Well enough. He’s harmless, thinks he’s better at golf than us, but that’s just a front which we exploit mercilessly for our own entertainment.”

“Has he ever showed up at the golf course with anyone other than Waverly?”

“A few times. Some of his friends from university, right bunch of stuck up gits, worse players than him. Why?”

Nicole sat down again reluctant to spill on Perry. As much as she hated him she hated spreading dirt on others and hated others gossiping about her. Nora’s comment about discussing her sexual prowess with her friends was as much a gut punch as being propositioned, others talking about her behind her back as troublesome as having Nora’s fingers unbutton her shirt. “I don’t want to be the one you heard it from.”

“What about writing it on a piece of paper and casually leaving it on your desk. That way you didn’t tell me.”

“Fuck it, Perry has been having an affair with someone in his office and she’s pregnant.”

“I see. Wouldn’t have thought Perry was the type. Granted he’s a cocky so-and-so, but always had him pegged as all mouth no trousers.”

“Well, it appears he is the type and evidently dropped his trousers.”

“Just as well Waverly’s moved on from him then. She gets the shop while he gets to have baby sick all down his shirt, which I would say is a decent outcome all round.”

“Except, he lied to her, cheated on her, got someone else pregnant while he technically was still married to her. I’d say that’s the real issue here.”

“I don't disagree with you. What he's done to Waverly is unfair. You and I both know Perry is a dick in more ways than one it would now seem. If he’s that fucking stupid to get caught with his pants down then Waverly’s better off out of it. Let’s face it, she’d already left the guy and made it clear she wants a future with you.”

“I get the feeling this is a game changer. She’s pretty cut up about him cheating on her. He betrayed her trust and the shop reminds her of that...what he's done behind her back.”

“In my books getting someone else pregnant is also arrogant beyond belief. My guess is he didn’t plan to fuck up this badly.”

“Wait, are you saying screwing is okay, but getting someone pregnant isn’t?”

“I’m saying he’s not exactly the brightest firework in the box.”

“He knew how to get someone pregnant.”

“You’re missing the point. Do you honestly think someone like Perry, with his name and his money really wanted a spare family? I’m guessing whoever this person is she’s not up in Waverly’s league. He dipped his wick and got it burnt, which serves him right.”

“There’s a kid in all this.”

“I’m sure Perry’s family will pay off this girl, get her out of the picture.”

“Not even have the decency to marry the mother of his child.”

Xavier laughed. “The one thing I do know about Perry is he's all about image. He liked having Waverly by his side because of who she is and what she did for him. She made him look good, made him look like a stud able to get someone like her, gave him an edge over other guys. So, I seriously doubt he’ll settle for some non-person in his office. I’ll eat my golf hat if he does. He fucked up, plain and simple, but don’t expect him to do the honourable thing here. He’s a Crofte.”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘

Waverly had her coat on ready to leave Wynonna’s. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Wynonna asked. “Give yourself a few days without the pressure, Jeremy will look after the place for you.”

“I need to do something, anything. I can’t hide while my life collapses around me. And, I owe it to Nicole to keep the shop going.”

“You don’t owe anyone anything. Correction, you owe Nicole money she invested in the shop, but that’s it. There was a point I was trying to make here and I’ve lost it. Waves, you’ll work yourself into the ground and then everything you’ve worked for will be in the ground, which are flowers. God, is it too early for a whiskey?”

“You’re driving me to the shop, remember. I’d rather you didn’t drink before getting behind the wheel.”

“Have you spoken to Nicole?”

“Briefly.”

“Are you sure marrying her is such a good idea? Couldn’t you live together?”

“Not your call Wyn. That’s not your call.”

“That’s what Nicole said.”

“Wait, you spoke to her about it? This isn’t your decision. This is between me and Nicole. I can’t believe you discussed it with her. Stay out of it.”

“Waves, Waves, I’m sorry. She said the same. I just think you should give this time.”

“We go at our own speed, which happens to be…anyway, it’s none of your business what speed we go at. That’s down to us.”

“Okay, okay, I get it. Butt out big sister.”

“On second thoughts I’ll get the train.”

“I don’t mind driving you, really.”

“I need the exercise. And don’t go ringing Perry, that’s my business too.”

Wynonna held up both hands in resignation. “I’m here if you need me. I’m always here.”

Waverly turned to hug her sister. “I’m sorry, I’m not angry at you. I’ll call later.”

Waverly walked the short distance to the station, waiting on the platform for the train to arrive to take her across London. As she boarded the carriage on route to the shop she had a sudden change of heart exiting at Green Park, heading towards Berkeley Square making a detour to Old Bond Street. Arriving at Nicole’s office she pressed the intercom, Xavier answering, telling her to come up. He could see how drained she looked, her eyes a little redder than usual, careful not to mention any of the conversation he and Nicole had had about Perry.

Showing her into their meeting room, he sent a text to Nicole to say they had a client waiting, Nicole checking her schedule unable to locate any diary note on a client due in that day. She left her usual bench in the park, her thinking bench as she called it, a lukewarm coffee in her hand, walking as quickly as she could back to the office. On entering she spied Xavier at his desk busy working on a spreadsheet. “Where’s the client?”

“Meeting room, I’ll join you shortly. Go on ahead.”

“Who is it? I can’t go in blind. It’s not that guy who wants us to invest in his bespoke space buggy.”

“Nope.”

“Not the family who want to build underground bunkers.”

“Flowers.”

Nicole nearly dropped her coffee, throwing her coat onto the back of her chair, heading to the meeting room, hugging Waverly for dear life. “You okay?”

“Not really, I’ve had better days. I’m here to say sorry.”

“Hey, it’s fi…it’s okay. It’s all a little fucked up right now.”

“I should have stayed with you last night. I don’t know why I ran away. I think what happened with Robin and Perry and what you asked, I needed time. I still need time and space to find me again. Does that make sense?”

“Perfectly, it’s all hitting at once. Robin’s on the mend,” she paused. “Waverly, I…I told Xavier about Perry. I know it wasn’t my place, but…”

Waverly pulled away, sitting in one of the meeting room chairs, her head lowered. “I think we should go slow.”

“Sure, we don’t have to rush anything.”

“Slow enough for me to find my feet in all this.”

Nicole took a seat next to her. “Okay, tell me how?” Waverly took out a pale blue box from her coat pocket pushing it across the table. “Waverly, what’s this?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Please don’t do this, I gave you it as a gift. No matter what happens with us it’s yours.”

“Sorry, what?”

“The pendant is yours to keep. If you want to go slow I understand, if you want to find your own place near the shop I’ll help you, I’ll pay your rent, whatever it takes, but don’t give me back what I gave you, it would break my heart.”

“No, no, Nicole open it.”

Removing the white bow, lifting the pale blue lid, inside was a key pendant on a chain, with a daisy design and a single diamond in the centre. Taking out the necklace her eyes filled, unable to hold back her emotions any longer. “It’s…it’s beautiful.”

“I know you prefer white gold, but it’s rose gold and as soon as I saw it I knew I had to get it for you. Here, let me help you put it on.”

Waverly opened the clasp, standing behind Nicole to be able to place the delicate piece of jewellery around her lover’s neck, kissing her softly on exposed skin, the urge to be more passionate overtaking rational thought as the smell of Nicole’s skin and perfume reached her nose. Deepening the kiss Nicole moaned, her hands reaching behind for Waverly’s thighs, pulling her in closer, the back of the chair creating an unnecessary barrier. “Does the room have a lock?”

Nicole was out of the chair before Waverly could finish the sentence, pulling her into an embrace more intense than either expected. Pushing Waverly’s coat from her shoulders, she let it drop to the floor, the pair still locked together, Waverly’s fingers finding the top of Nicole’s shirt, racing to undo as many buttons as she could, Nicole tugging the bottom of Waverly’s sweatshirt from her jeans pulling it over her head. “We’ll never do slow, will we?”

Waverly let out a moan as Nicole’s fingers pulled down her black bra, a tongue swiping across her skin sending a ripple through her body more powerful than she had ever felt. “Oh God, I want you so badly. Will Xavier wonder what we’re doing?”

“Only if you scream.”

“I’ll be as quiet as I can. Oh God, that’s so good.”

Nicole’s fingers released the button on Waverly’s jeans, lowering the zip, her hand reaching inside causing Waverly to let out a deeper moan. “I can’t be quiet when you do that to me.”

“I can stop.”

“No, no, don’t stop. Oh God, don’t stop,” Waverly pleaded, leaning back against the table. “Never stop.”

They were as quiet as they could be, emerging from the meeting room thirty minutes later, Waverly giving Nicole one final kiss before departing, telling her she was heading to the shop and would see her at home. Entering the office Xavier remained focused on his spreadsheet not looking up. “Sort everything out?”

“Pretty much.”

“Told you Perry wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Nope. I need a drink.”

“Now you’re talking. Mr Fogg’s I believe is calling us.”

Jeremy was surprised to see Waverly, eager to go through the morning’s sales with her and the orders already sent out. The supplier had been in contact to check stock levels, Jeremy placing an order for more roses given Valentine’s Day was approaching along with a number of items the shop was fast running out of. The buzz generated by its opening had attracted quite a few customers interested not only in the shop’s main offering, scented candles flying off the shelves quicker than expected as well as bags of potpourri. 

Waverly set about making up the other bouquets on order, a welcome distraction from the shitty mess of her marriage. The initial shock of Chrissy’s revelation was wearing off, the harsh reality of the situation sinking in, swallowing yet another betrayal by someone she thought loved her, had hoped respected her enough not to go off with his assistant. A realisation was also dawning this situation could have its benefits. Yes, it sickened her to know Perry screwed Rosita while they were still together. Yes, it saddened her Rosita would get to enjoy the fruits of Perry, although fate may well have played a hand in that too, given her inability to fall pregnant and her reservations about trying again. 

Nicole’s proposal had been a shock. After Kew, after Nicole’s grand display of her feelings, she assumed they would wait to commit to each other when she was free from her marriage, when the shop was running smoothly, when they could spend time to be together. She wanted nothing more than to be with Nicole, to be part of her life, to be there for her when others had not. Not out of some misplaced pity, but out of a genuine love for a woman who changed her life in so many ways. Even Perry’s unfaithfulness served to shine a brighter light on her future wife, her future wife who found the thought of another asking her to cheat nauseating. 

She was about to send a text to Nicole when the bell over the shop door announced another customer. Remaining in the prep room, finishing a hand-tied bouquet, she let Jeremy deal with whoever was seeking their services. She recognised the voice immediately nearly cutting her hand with the scissors, wishing whatever Perry wanted to say in person he could have said via lawyers. She didn’t want to see him anymore, she didn’t want to speak with him, she didn’t want to hear his lies, or justifications, or whatever bullshit he thought he needed to tell her. “What do you want?”

“Is there somewhere private we can go?”

“Here. If you have anything to say you can say it here.”

Jeremy’s eyes flitted between the pair. “I’ll go grab a coffee.”

Waiting for Jeremy to exit, Perry approached, Waverly remaining behind the counter with her arms folded, a look that said she was done with games. “I don’t know where to start.”

“Spare me the details, what’s done is done.”

“I know this ruins any chance of us getting back together. I need you to know it was never meant to happen.”

“Getting Rosita pregnant, or getting caught.”

“Both. I should never...I let you down.”

“Did you mean what you said about the shop, or is that another lie?”

“What? Oh, yes you can have it. I was planning to give it to you anyway.”

“So, what happens now?”

“Honestly, don’t know. Guess we file for divorce.”

“I want this over as quickly as possible.”

“And, just to be clear here, there’s no chance of us getting back together is there?”

Waverly let out a laugh. “No Perry, not a fucking chance in hell. Not now, not ever.”

“I’m not interested in Rosita if that’s any consolation.”

“You'd better be interested in that baby of hers. It’s a gift and maybe a message, don’t squander it. I’d prefer if we communicate through our lawyers from now on.”

“I wish you all the best here, shop really looks great. You've done well, better than I expected.”

Waverly remained silent, arms still folded, her right foot tapping on the bare wooden floor. Waiting for her ex-husband to leave she let out a scream, hurling an empty display bucket flying across the shop to release all the pent up anger. “So help me, I will make a fucking success of this shop.”

Grabbing her phone she messaged Nicole telling her she wanted at least two, Nicole replying she could have however many orgasms she wanted making Waverly smile. Kids! We each name one, Nicole coming back with “Latte” for hers sending Waverly into a fit of giggles. Nicole was good for her soul.

They knew they were right for each other, Waverly suspecting the men she had accepted into her life were a way of burying her own talents and her own passions. James, a successful actor, gave her access to those she felt would not have been interested in her creative side had she not been with him. Perry, part of a wealthy family, gave her status and a presence when she considered her own to be insignificant. Despite Nicole’s wealth she never once felt buried. Quite the opposite, she was blooming.


	25. Yellow Archangel

A flying visit to see Robin, Nicole made her way home, stopping by the shop to check on Waverly. Jeremy had his coat on about to leave as she entered, his eyes telling Nicole everything she needed to know. Rushing upstairs Waverly had her back to the door, head in her hands, Nicole placing her arms round her body kissing her on the cheek. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m so behind on my paperwork, but I think I’m getting there.”

“Sure you’re okay?”

“Our discussion in the meeting room helped.”

“I will never be able to have another meeting without thinking about our discussion on that table.”

“My stock table has been more practical than I imagined.”

“You seem perkier.”

“I’m not Charlie Dimmock. And, I still have a stack of paperwork to sort through.”

“No, no, I don’t mean right now, I meant you seem less…”

“Less about to fall apart.”

“Right. Only yesterday you wanted to give all of this up because of he who shall not be named.”

“I’d take Voldemort over Perry any day.”

“Shush, he might hear you. So you’re staying.”

“I’m staying simply to stick it to that weasel of an ex-husband and show him I have every intention of succeeding. He came by earlier.”

“What? That guy doesn’t know when to stop. Did he say anything?”

“He said he doesn’t love Rosita and doesn’t want her. To think I could have had kids with a man who could say that. It sickens me he used her and she probably thinks she’s got him. I actually feel sorry for her.”

“Let’s hope he does the decent thing in all this.”

Waverly snorted. “I doubt it. He cheated on me, remember. I’m not dwelling on him, I have my own life to live with you and Angel, and Latte.”

“I was teasing about calling one of ours Latte. You get to choose.”

“Oh, I’m definitely calling mine Soya, so you better keep yours.”

“I don’t think we’re going to be the best parents, do you. I can see the disapproving looks of other parents at the school gate as we call ours over. Come here Soya, Latte stop picking your nose.”

“I love you, you adorable fool. To think we’re talking about kid’s names and schools.”

“How long will you be?”

“An hour, maybe two. I could bring the file home I guess.”

“I can sort through the remainder of your paperwork while you have a bath. How does that sound?”

“Sounds perfect. You’ll need to meet my parents.”

“Wow, I’ll never grow tired of your straight talking. Are you sure?”

“I’m not hiding you. You’re part of my life and I’m part of yours, so my parents need to get used to that.”

“And they’re okay with this whole same-sex thing?”

“Kind of.”

“When you say kind of, are we talking not comfortable but accepting, or over my dead body?”

Waverly extracted herself from Nicole’s arms. “My mother should be okay.”

“And your father? He seems a little conservative.”

“A little would be an understatement. But, this is who I am, this is what I want, with or without their blessing.”

“Waves, we really don’t have to do this. If it will cause a problem with your family I’d rather we lived in blissful secrecy with our pretentiously named children.”

“I’m not hiding anymore. I’ve spent my whole life living according to other people’s expectations of me. It’s about time I start living how I want to live.”

“I know, I understand, but not having the support of your parents. I’m not saying don’t tell them, but softly, softly. Don’t suddenly hit them with this if you think it might upset them, or might go against what they want for you.”

“It’s my life. You’re beginning to sound like Wyn. Do this, do that. I can think for myself you know.”

“And, I’m done. I know where this is leading and you’re tired and I need to make dinner and sort out your papers.”

“Five minutes.”

“Waves, I’m putting my foot down as the older, more sensible person in this…fuck it five minutes and I get to wear the apron.”

Turning the lights off in the shop, checking all the doors were locked, the pair walked home hand in hand, Nicole carrying Waverly’s work under her other arm, the air chilled to perfection allowing their bodies to cool down from their excited encounter earlier. It never ceased to surprise Nicole how into Waverly she was, enjoying her adventurous attitude to sex and her ability to be turned on at a moment’s notice, especially when emotions ran high. She had had lovers who were sexually liberated, but Waverly appeared to be either making up for lost time, or lost opportunities, or lost something. Not that she was complaining, not in the slightest. 

Meeting Waverly’s parents was not something she was relishing. From their first meeting at the shop Nicole suspected her parents would not take kindly to Waverly ditching a Crofte for some unknown investor who happened to be a woman. No longer being linked to Perry’s family would be a bitter enough pill to swallow, regardless of what Perry did with his dick. To now have to explain to family and friends their daughter had taken up with a woman might not go down well. If she was honest, she would rather Waverly kept it from them, lived a lie, lived her life without her parents knowledge.

How to get Waverly to see this? Her only hope would be Wynonna. Perhaps her sister could explain the cons of going public. How to do this without Waverly thinking she was going behind her back. “You’re quiet,” Waverly observed, as they strolled along Devonshire Road. “I promise to get an airbed.”

“I could get one for the office too. Xavier sometimes kips on the couch in the afternoon. Although, not sure I want to share an airbed with him.”

“Is this how you imagined it would be?”

“Absolutely. The moment I saw you I knew we would be having mad passionate sex on airbeds. Actually, the moment I saw you you scared me.”

“I can’t imagine scaring anyone.”

“You entered the room with such ease I immediately drew back. I was so nervous talking to you.”

“Oh my God, so was I.”

“Talking to yourself.”

Waverly squeezed Nicole’s hand. “Stop it. You were very business-like and you were wearing that amazing jacket. Wyn knew immediately. She was the one who suggested I call you.”

“Because of my jacket.”

Waverly’s laugh filled the street. “Will you ever be serious?”

“Waves, I can’t stop you telling your parents. But I’m worried and what with everything you’ve had to deal with recently I don’t want you falling out with them. Not over us. Can you at least check with Wynonna before you go ahead? I know, I know, this is your call. And, I will stand by you whatever you decide.”

“Is it worrying you me telling my parents?”

“Honestly, yes. I’ve been on the other side of parental love. I know what it’s like to be shut out. My mother stopped talking to me after I went to boarding school. Blamed me for leaving her to look after Robin, not that she ever took care of him.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I don’t want…if you have a relationship with your parents, if they’re talking to you.”

“I’ll talk to Wyn. You’ve never told anyone that before have you?”

“It felt wrong spitting on her grave. She didn’t deserve that, no one does. She was still my mother.”

“Can we visit her?”

“What’s the point?”

“I want her to know me.”

Nicole fell silent, Waverly’s words hitting her heart with such force she nearly drowned. So much anger, so much resentment towards a woman who went by the title of mother, yet had no intention of ever being one. If anything Nicole displayed more maternal instinct towards her younger brother than her mother ever had. 

Except, she couldn’t see that. Blind to her own beautiful nature, needing someone like Waverly to show her she was lovable, not for her money, certainly not for the way she presented herself to the world. Simply because she was lovable. That heart of hers, that huge heart seeking to reduce the suffering of children, because she too had suffered, she too had known the pain, known the shame, known the misery of not being loved simply for herself.

Waverly headed to the bedroom to call her sister, Wynonna listening as Waverly explained why she wanted to tell their parents. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“I don’t know. Nicole says wait, let them absorb the news about Perry first. That’s just game playing.”

“Before you shout at me I kind of agree with Nicole on this. Look, I can soften up mother, but dad thinks women should be in the kitchen fixing him a gin and tonic. He took a dislike to John’s facial hair when he first saw it. Took months of ribbing before John finally told him he had no intention of removing it.”

“Wyn, it’s not fair I have to live my life in secret.”

“Baby girl, you won’t have to. Why not let things calm down, let the dust settle on you and Perry. Why don’t you and Nicole come over for dinner tomorrow? Stay over. I want to get to know Nicole a little better if she’s taking my baby sister from me.”

“I’ll ask. Wyn, I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. Not even Perry and I thought I loved him. She’s different. More fragile than you’d realise, more caring, more amazing given what she’s achieved despite everything.”

“Settled, I’m marrying her.”

Waverly giggled. “You can’t, she’s mine.”

Wynonna’s house in Highbury was all things modern nestled behind the prettiest Victorian façade. Waverly had always loved her sister’s home, its cosy informal atmosphere, its quirkiness, her desire to live that side of London quickly quashed by Perry who wanted to be closer to his parents.

Without the necessity to keep the Crofte’s happy any longer, she wondered whether she and Nicole might venture over that side of London. Nicole’s apartment was unique, somewhere she once set her heart on, yet it too had a tinge of a yesterday life. If they had to live there she would be content, and yet what she wanted most was a future unencumbered by her past, somewhere new, somewhere they both could be happy without the ghosts of yesterday haunting them.

Nicole pulled up outside the house, Wynonna having moved cars around to allow Nicole to park on their driveway. “John’s away, so we have a free space. Parking’s a bloody nightmare round here,” Wynonna said, kissing Nicole on the cheek as they entered the house. “Why we live in London. So expensive.”

Waverly led the way through to the kitchen, Nicole impressed by Wynonna’s style, making mental notes on layout and décor as she passed through the house. Waverly had started dropping hints she liked this location, Nicole having begun searching out suitable properties close to Wynonna’s. She liked her apartment in Chiswick, liked its simplicity, liked its history as a brewery which she considered irony personified. Yet, she realised whatever would make Waverly happy would make her happy too. Walls, bedrooms and views meant nothing if you have no one to share them with.

Wynonna poured the red wine, handing out glasses. “Here’s to happy days and…”

Waverly interrupted. “Family.”

Glasses clinked, the three sat down to a vegan curry, the conversation light, occasionally bordering on silly, everyone enjoying each other’s company. More drinks, more conservation, Nicole was the first to bail saying she needed to sleep, Waverly waiting for her to leave the lounge. “She’s fun.”

“Refreshingly so,” Wynonna replied, topping up Waverly’s glass. “Had her pinned as stuffy, but you’re right she’s far more entertaining. Mum’s coming over tomorrow morning.”

“You haven’t said anything, have you?”

“Of course not.”

“I still think she needs to know what he’s done. You know how she dotes on him.”

“It's annoying she doesn't see him the way we do. But...”

“I hate this. I hate not being able to say what Perry did. I hate not being able to tell them about Nicole.”

“All in good time. Enjoy what you have. You’re lucky to have found someone like Nicole.”

“I am. It’s just, why all the secrets?”

“Because you want mum and dad to hate Perry for what he did and love Nicole the way you see her. I’m not sure you’ll get that, not yet anyway, not so soon after splitting with Perry. Trust me, that’s not keeping secrets, or hiding anything from them. It’s keeping your powder dry until the time is right to strike.”

Wynonna was in the kitchen making herself a coffee when her mother arrived, asking where Waverly was. Waking her sister, reminding her to play the game for now, Waverly made her way downstairs greeting her mother, the three sitting in the lounge discussing the shop. Her mother was still disappointed at missing Daniel Craig, remarking the shop looked wonderful and how generous Perry was letting her use it. Waverly bit her tongue, Wynonna’s eyes willing her sister not to open her mouth.

Nicole waited upstairs until their mother departed, figuring it would be easier not to be in sight than explain her presence in Wynonna’s house. Sitting at the breakfast bar in her joggers and hoodie she listened to the sisters’ comfortable banter, adding one further objective.

Objective 8: Find the perfect house for Waverly.

A ring on the doorbell surprised everyone, Wynonna going to see who it was, returning with her mother who had forgotten to drop off a recipe book she meant to give to her daughter. “Oh, I didn’t realise you were here,” she said, seeing Nicole. “I wondered whose car was in the drive.”

“Just popped over.”

“I see. A little out of your way.”

“She needed to discuss the shop,” Waverly blurted out. “Something important, isn’t that right Nicole?”

“Very important.”

“Nothing serious I hope.” 

“Nothing serious,” Waverly said, a little too quickly. “All perfectly normal, above board.”

“But, important.”

Waverly nodded, her cheeks turning the colour of Nicole’s hair, Wynonna willing her sister to be quiet. “What Waves means is Nicole wanted to update her on how well the launch went. Getting Rachel to open the shop was a stroke of genius on her part.”

“I so wish I had been there to see that. Still, never mind. I must give Perry’s mother a call and invite her to lunch sometime. I miss our chats. Perhaps you could join us, I know she’d love to see you.”

“Perry had an affair,” Waverly announced, before either Nicole or Wynonna could stop her. 

The colour drained from their mother’s face, her body tensing, her mouth falling open as she took in Waverly’s words. “Perry.”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Waves,” Wynonna said, attempting to curb her sister’s enthusiasm.

“I’m not the one in the wrong.”

“Waves, think before you speak,” Wynonna pleaded, motioning with her eyes towards Nicole. “It’s not just you here babes.”

Waverly gazed over at Nicole. “Your call on this one. I’m with you either way.”

“Mum, I think you might need to sit down.”

Their mother remained rooted to the spot. “Pregnant. Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. He’s gifting me the shop.”

“Who?”

“Rosita.”

“Good Lord not his personal assistant. That can’t be true. Surely he wouldn’t.”

“Oh, he did.”

“My darling, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe Perry would do that to you. His mother must be devastated.”

“She doesn’t know.”

“How dreadful. And to think your father and I hoped you two would get back together. How awful.”

“There’s something else.”

“Not more bad news. I don’t think I could cope with any more today.”

“Mom, I really think you need to sit down.”

“Oh Lord, you’re not pregnant too. Are you?”

“No, but…mom come sit in the lounge, just for a moment.”

The group relocated to the couches, Waverly sitting next to her mother, taking one of her hands. “Okay, what I’m about to tell you may come as a shock, but I need to tell you because it’s who I am.”

“Tell me what.”

“I’m with Nicole.”

Their mother’s eyes went to Nicole, who raised her hand slightly, dropping it quickly realising now would not be a good time for levity.

“Oh, oh. Is that why Perry had an affair?”

“No, of course not. He was banging his assistant long before I left.”

“So, you left because of Rosita.”

“Not really. I’m not going back because of her, that’s for certain. Also, Nicole and I are getting married.”

“Married!”

“Nicole asked me to marry her and I said yes.”

“Married!”

“Yes, married. I don’t expect you or father to approve, but I’d rather you knew.”

“Oh my. This is all rather sudden.”

“I love Nicole and want to spend my life with her.”

“Oh my darling, of course. If it will make you happy. I’m delighted for you. A little shocked.”

“So, you’re okay with this. With us.”

“It would explain why it didn’t work out with Perry. His poor mother when she finds out.”

“I have no intention of telling her, or Perry about Nicole. I just wanted you and father to know.”

“I meant the baby. Although, she will be a grandmother.”

“You can still be a grandmother. We’ve already started talking about kids.”

“Oh my. Wynonna do you have any of that Sherry from Christmas, I’m feeling a little faint?”

It took several Sherries for the shock to wear off, their mother phoning their father asking him to pick her up. He arrived, complaining there was nowhere to park, wondering why his wife was tipsy at ten in the morning. On hearing all the news he looked directly at Nicole. “May I have a word in private?”


	26. Zinnia Elegans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so many wonderful versions of this song, but I went with this one, although Barbra Streisand's version is also a favourite...[Sondheim's Losing My Mind from Follies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w6ySvaVN7BI)

Nicole followed Waverly’s father into the garden, wondering whether anyone would find her body buried under the shed in years to come. He stopped halfway turning to face her. “You have asked my daughter to marry you, is that correct?”

Nicole nodded, edging back a little in case Waverly’s father made a sudden lunge for her. His hands were now clasped behind his back, bobbing a little on his toes contemplating the situation, waiting for Nicole to answer. Left with little choice her mouth moved of its own accord, her heart thumping through her rib cage. “She said yes.”

“She did. And what makes you a suitable marriage partner?”

Nicole’s desperately fought the urge to offer a quick-witted response, although with Waverly’s father staring po-faced at her no glib remark came readily to mind. “I love her. She's the one I want to be with.”

“Is that so? Do you consider that sufficient to care for my daughter for the rest of her life?”

It was at that point Nicole wished she had the nerve to say she was considering giving it six months then returning Waverly, but thought better of being flippant. “Yes. Waverly needs someone who will let her grow, who won’t stand in her light or stifle her ambition.”

“And you are that person.”

“I am. I’m not wealthy by Perry’s standards. I have enough, enough to make sure Waverly can achieve her desire to run a flower shop and between us I believe we can make it a success.”

“I have no doubt you will. Tell me Nicole, what do you get in all this?”

 _Don’t say mind-blowing orgasms, do not say it, he won’t find it funny._ “I…I get Waverly.”

“I meant, what does my daughter bring to this relationship?”

Without hesitation Nicole replied. “Her laughter, her joy, her passion for life, her honesty. You know she couldn’t bear the thought of lying to you, or hiding what we intend to do. She would rather have your disapproval, which I know would destroy her, than not tell you.”

“Is that enough for you?”

“What? Of course it’s enough. I’m beyond lucky to have Waverly in my life and for her to want to be with me. I can’t change your mind if you think it’s wrong. I can’t make you see how much in love we are. I wish you would for your daughter’s sake give us your blessing, but if not then we’ll have each other.”

“And why should I change my mind?”

“Because you have a daughter who loves you dearly and is prepared to sacrifice her own happiness and the relationship she has with you rather than go behind your back. You should be proud of her.”

“Why should I change my mind when it’s already made up? I do not disapprove of you marrying my daughter. In fact, I would go so far as to say it’s about time she found someone who can love her the way you do. You are right, she is a joy to be around. I can't have favourites, not with three girls, but...”

“Wait, you’re okay with us getting married?”

“Perfectly okay. I am glad she will have you in her life. I must admit I had my reservations with her ex-husband. Can’t say I’m surprised at his behaviour. Damn poor character.”

“Just to be clear here, you’re giving us your approval?”

Waverly’s father held out his hand. “Welcome to the family. You do realise she’s quite clumsy.”

Oh, I realise and I love her all the more for it.”

All three Earp women had their noses pressed against the window watching the scene in the garden. “He hasn’t hit her yet,” Wynonna observed. “That’s got to be a good sign.”

“I should be out there with her,” Waverly said. “He’s grilling her and she’s all on her own.”

“Waves, she’s out there because you couldn’t keep quiet. I should have known, even as a kid you couldn’t keep a secret. Don’t tell mum about the broken vase, but no off you trotted.”

“What’s that about a broken vase dear?”

“Oh nothing,” Wynonna replied. “They’re shaking hands. Dad’s smiling, quick someone take a photo of dad smiling.”

“Wynonna behave.”

“I’ll just go see if they need me,” Waverly offered, Wynonna holding onto her sleeve.

“Let them sort this out. If dad wanted you out there he would have said.”

“I know, but…what if I bring them out coffee?”

“Does Nicole know what she’s letting herself in for?”

“That’s mean Wyn.”

“At least she hasn’t made a dash for it over the fence. Yet.”

Waverly pinched her sister’s arm earning a rebuke from their mother, the three watching as Nicole and Waverly’s father headed towards the house. When they entered the three were seated round the breakfast bar pretending not to have been spying on the conversation. Nicole motioned for Waverly to follow her upstairs, heading towards the bedroom, closing the door behind them. “What did he say?”

“He…he’s actually really decent. He doesn’t have a problem with us.”

“Seriously? Did he say that? Oh Nicole, did he really say he’s okay with us getting married?”

“He did. I thought he would be against it. Mind you, he did say if I wanted to make a run for it he would close his eyes and count to ten.”

“Not funny. You’re as mean as Wyn. She was teasing me while we watched.”

“Oh, so you were spying on me Waverly I adore you Earp.”

“No, we were worried that’s all.”

“Should we go to lunch somewhere? Take your parents and Wynonna to celebrate.”

“We could, give you a chance to get to know them and they you. I can’t believe they’re okay. I’ve been dreading telling them.”

“I know, but once your father saw how fantastic I am it was game over.”

“Is that so Nicole I’m amazing Haught?”

“Indeed. How could he resist a cute face like this?”

“True. Five minutes.”

“No. Waves, your parents are downstairs. You’ll break me if you’re not careful. I’m not getting any younger you know and this back of mine.”

“Let nurse see that gorgeous back of yours.”

Lunch was at a cosy café Wynonna suggested called Jolene’s, two families coming together as one. Nicole dropped Waverly back at the shop, Jeremy busy with customers as she entered, Waverly donning her apron while Nicole went to visit Robin. Both knew without Jeremy the flower shop would have struggled, his raw enthusiasm and keen interest in the business leading Waverly to ask him if he would consider staying on as co-manager. His answer was immediate, the delight on his face evident, Nicole having already suggested he would make an excellent addition to the business. 

Robin was in fine spirits when she entered, a handful of magazines under one arm and a bag of snacks in the other. “Thanks sis. They reckon a few more days and I can leave here. Food’s lousy.”

“You’re staying with me until you’re fully mended. I’m not letting you get on a plane unless you are well enough.”

“Where’s Waverly?”

“Shop. Met her parents. Her dad’s pretty cool. They’re okay with us getting married.”

“Guess I’ll be your best man.”

“Not if you keep having holes put in you. I need to do something for those kids, it’s weighing on my mind.”

“Same. Wouldn’t suggest doing what I did though. Don’t want to see any holes in you either. Not sure I could cope without you being there for me.”

A lump formed in her throat. “Or you. I wish I had been there for you more.”

“I knew you were. Your cards and letters kept me going. Mum read them too.”

“She never wrote.”

“She was a funny old bird. She knew you going to that school would change you. Think she felt she let you down. She had your school photo on the mantelpiece, the one in that posh uniform.”

“She never said she was proud of me.”

“Yeah, well she weren’t the sort to go ladling out praise too often. School used to send her reports. She’d sit for hours reading it, calling out your grades to me, made me feel like an utter dunce compared to how well you were doing. Mind you, made me work harder at school knowing I had a clever sister.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what. I looked up to you, still do. You were my hero, got beaten up a few times cos they thought we were turning posh with you at that school.”

“Why didn’t you say? You never said.”

“Cos it weren’t your fault. You didn’t ask to be put there and they were just jealous. Made me feel good taking a fist in the face knowing they couldn’t do a fucking thing about you in that school of yours.”

“I love you.”

“Steady on sis. Our family doesn’t do emotion.”

Nicole leaned over kissing her brother on the forehead. “It does now. I’ll bring Waverly next time. Don’t eat all the chocolate at once.”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘

Waverly made a huge fuss of Robin on his return to the apartment. Even Angel mellowed a little towards him, so long as Robin left her alone and didn’t get her to wear anything, or dance for him. The three slipped into a comfortable routine, Robin occasionally helping out at the shop, running errands, or visiting the flower market with Jeremy to replenish stock or choose new blooms. The pair formed a close friendship, Jeremy staying over at Nicole and Waverly’s apartment, evenings spent singing musical songs or watching horror movies.

When Robin announced he was leaving for India everyone was heartbroken, knowing they would miss his company, Jeremy especially having grown fond of Nicole’s brother. When Robin pulled out an extra ticket from his pocket and handed it to Jeremy not one eye remained dry. Admittedly, Nicole and Waverly had been in on the surprise, Nicole providing the money for both tickets. It would mean Waverly spending most of her time in the shop, but it now was running smoothly and she would have Nicole to help her at the weekend. 

They bid farewell at the airport, Jeremy promising to be back in a month, Waverly sensing that might not happen. She found Nicole gazing wistfully at the departure board taking her hand. “Which mountain?”

“Kilimanjaro. I had hoped to propose to you there. Kind of feel I let you down with the stockroom.”

“It was perfect. Some of my best memories are in that stockroom.”

“And mine. But it would have been nice for us to go somewhere special.”

“One day.”

With Jeremy gone, all holiday plans were effectively on hold as were any thoughts of attending garden shows. Wynonna offered to stand in, but with her limited knowledge of flowers and lack of customer care skills Waverly thought it best not to involve her sister. She was busy in the shop when a couple entered, the woman about to drop, Waverly surprised they had the nerve to show their faces. “I thought I said no contact.”

“I’m sorry, I know you want us to communicate through our lawyers but I wanted you to be the first to hear. We’re getting married.”

“Good for you. At least you’ve done the right thing for once.”

“You’re not angry?” Perry asked.

“I’m pleased for you and the baby. Fatherhood will suit you.”

Perry didn’t look convinced, Rosita less so. “I’m sorry it turned out this way. The shop really does look great.”

“Thanks. Hope it works out for you. No hard feelings Rosita, you got what you wanted.”

Rosita smiled about to say something when Perry interrupted. “I hear you’re engaged.”

“That’s right.”

“Congratulations.”

Waverly placed the flowers she was working on in the display bucket, moving round the counter towards the window. She had no intention of discussing Nicole with Perry, even less so in front of Rosita. All she wanted was the divorce to be finalised to allow her to move on with her life. Knowing Perry too would be looking to exit the marriage to marry Rosita gave her confidence he would not change his mind, or delay the proceedings. 

Returning to the other side of the counter she stood eyeing the couple. Such a strange turn of events, believing her own life to be vastly improved for having discarded the coffee king for the sweetest, most generous person she had ever met. She watched as they left the shop, Perry’s expression the one he used to wear with her when he was not best pleased. As much as she didn’t want to think it she had her doubts as to how long that marriage would last. She also knew Perry’s mother must be spitting feathers at her son’s choice of new wife, although to his credit he was doing the decent thing. For once.

The divorce papers finally came through, Nicole celebrating by whisking Waverly away for a night by the coast in a quaint hotel. They journeyed back early the next morning, both tired from having had less sleep than they needed, both wondering how they would cope with the day ahead. “I want a house by the sea,” Waverly announced as they passed Guildford on their way into London.

Nicole barely could keep her eyes open, failing to stifle a yawn. “I’ll live anywhere so long as you’re happy. But, we couldn’t do this drive every day and run the shop.”

“I know. I’ve been thinking, what if we start looking for a place and find a shop near the house?”

“Interesting. Although, the location of your current shop works perfectly."

"It does and I’ll miss it, but I want a garden and space to grow things. And, be with you.”

“I’m third on that list.”

“You always come first.”

“That’s because you hit the spot.”

“Cheeky. What do you think?”

“There’s my work with Xavier too. I’d need to be near London, which puts the coast out of reach.”

“We could get a smaller flat in London for during the week and have the house for weekends.”

“What about living near Wyn? You wanted that too.”

“I do.”

“This is beginning to sound like Monopoly. We probably need to sit down and work out our best options.”

“And, I do want kids.”

“I’m driving.”

“I’ve started looking into the options.”

“And, you’re happy trying. What if…”

“I can’t have them. Then you’ll have to have them.”

“Okay. I don’t mind. Save me dieting. I can sit in front of the TV while you feed me ice cream.”

“I want them.”

“I know. I promise to feed you ice cream. You know, I expected to die alone surrounded by hungry cats in some remote cottage.”

“Don’t, you’ll have me crying. We could get more cats.”

“Do you honestly think Angel would let another cat into the apartment? She owns that space, we’re just visitors.”

“How can I be this lucky?” Waverly asked, resting her hand on Nicole’s thigh.

“You might have to remove that. I’m liable to crash the car if you so much as move your hand on that part of my anatomy.”

Waverly removed her hand. “Do I make you happy?”

“Miserable. Can’t believe I’m stuck with you forever. What luck.”

“I’m being serious.”

Nicole glanced over smiling, returning her eyes to the road, launching into one of her favourite songs from a musical. “Thing is my darling…the sun comes up I think about you, the coffee cup I think about you. I want you so it’s like I’m losing my mind. The morning ends I think about you, I talk to friends I think about you. And do they know it’s like I’m losing my mind.”

“Stop, Nicole stop.”

“Hey, hey, it’s my singing right?”

“It’s your heart. You sing from the heart and it gets me every time.”

“Thought I sang from my diaphragm.”

“You know I love you, don’t you.”

“I do. I’ll get you whatever house you want. We’ll make it work. I can talk to Xavier about the business.”

“No, you’re not sacrificing what you love just for me. We make this work for both of us you hear.”

“I hear. And yes, you make me very happy.”

⚘ ⚘ ⚘ ⚘

Xavier was holding his annual Christmas party, opening the door for his guests, Nora having decided their marriage was no longer for her. The kids were overjoyed to see Nicole, hugging her, pulling her upstairs to see their rooms, Waverly heading to the lounge where Wynonna and John were already celebrating the end of another year. “Where’s that misses of yours?” Wynonna asked, taking a sip of her whiskey.

“She’s not my misses yet. Upstairs with the kids. She’s in her element around them. We’ve just come from a charity event for children caught up with drugs. She won’t say it, but they presented her with an award for the work she’s doing.”

“How’s Robin?”

“Good. He’s not coming back just yet. Or Jeremy. I’m looking to get someone in for Chiswick, so I can concentrate on the new shop.”

Nicole entered with two excited kids, each holding a hand. “We’ll take these two and the dolly that burps, if someone could wrap them for us.”

Zoe fell into a fit of giggles. “It doesn’t burp. And, you couldn’t wrap us we’re too big.”

“Go ask your father for wrapping paper and we’ll see.”

The kids raced off leaving the adults to enjoy a festive drink together. “You know they will come back with wrapping paper,” Wynonna remarked. “Okay, when are you making an honest woman of my sister?”

Nicole winked at Waverly. “Well, we have a few dates in mind, but we need to sort out some details first.”

A knock on the door sent Xavier out, Waverly’s parents entering. “Mum, dad what are you doing here?” Wynonna asked, looking at John, then Waverly and Nicole.

“We heard there was a wedding going on.”


	27. The Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, final chapter. 
> 
> I'm always relieved when a story is finished, although sad to leave the characters I've had the pleasure of playing with...I'm just gonna leave that there...!
> 
> In love & light...

Waverly slowly turned the pages of the album made of their wedding, taking her time to study each of the many photographs. A full five years had passed since they uttered the words “I do.” Smiling faces, some guests laughing, some raising glasses, so many happy memories of a magical evening shared with close friends and family. It had not been their intention to have a surprise wedding at Xavier’s, quite the opposite, everyone expecting the couple to choose somewhere lavish, perhaps abroad, Wynonna dropping hints to her sister Antigua or St Lucia personally would work for her. She would even settle for Greece, providing it was warm and plenty of ouzo was flowing.

Lengthy discussions, options considered, countless venues visited, even Kew Gardens was entertained as a possibility, neither could decide on what, or where would work for their wedding. Admittedly, Nicole was taken with the idea of holding it in a London theatre, knowing quite a few of her friends would find it amusing if they were permitted to come in a musical themed costume.

Waverly too thought it an interesting idea, although her heart was set on something less extravagant, not wanting a repeat of the fanfare surrounding her first marriage. A simple homely affair, saying nothing until Nicole finally realised she might be going a little too far down Showbiz Avenue, thankful not to have mentioned her second preferred option of an Elvis impersonator in a Las Vegas chapel.

It took a lovely meal in their favourite restaurant one evening for Waverly to admit what she most wanted, Nicole more than happy to oblige, although it raised the question of where to accommodate Waverly’s wishes. Xavier came to the rescue offering his house without hesitation, explaining his garden would easily be able to house a large marquee for all their guests. 

Both had been in on the surprise, Nicole initially assuming she could handle all the arrangements by herself, quickly realising it would not be fair on Waverly if she went ahead and organised something in which both would be participating. She remembered Waverly saying it upset her more that Perry changed her choice of the flowers for their wedding, deferring to his mother over his wife to be. 

Willa flew over without her family, not wanting to miss her sister’s wedding, arriving twenty minutes after her parents, along with other invited guests. Robin and Jeremy were waiting upstairs, Nicole’s brother promising to be her best man, and he was. He performed his duties to perfection, his speech hilarious, almost upstaging Nicole. Almost. Not quite. Her speech was witty, cheeky and naturally tear provoking, everyone applauding loudly as she finished. 

Not wanting to turn their wedding into a karaoke session, she resisted calls to sing a musical number, promising Waverly she would perform for her later sending everyone into fits of laughter, Nicole winking at Waverly knowing full well what she said.

And then, it was Waverly’s turn, unable to compete with Nicole’s dry sense of humour or turn of phrase she went with words that were heartfelt. “A year ago to the day I entered this very house and met someone who would change my life.”

“For the better,” Nicole added, to more laughter.

“Yes, for the better. Had someone told me I would be standing here today married to the most kind-hearted, funniest, smartest person to enter my life I would not have believed them. But, here I am. Nicole asked me that first evening what my USP was. I thought it was selling flowers. I now realise my unique selling point is being the wife of this amazing woman, who gave me the confidence to bloom into the person I am today.”

The party went on long into the night, Nicole’s friends eventually persuading her to sing, much to everyone’s enjoyment. Lexi and Maisie were her backing singers, Nicole running through her favourite musical numbers, Waverly joining her for one final song chosen from Annie. Most of the guests knew it too, many singing along to "Tomorrow" as the evening drew to a close.

The honeymoon was not on a mountain, or even near a mountain, both deciding they wanted somewhere relaxed, away from crowds, just the two of them taking time to be with each other. They settled on a private island resort in the Maldives, two weeks of sun, sea and whatever couples get up to on their honeymoon. Both returned tanned, chilled and more in love if that was possible, focusing their attention on growing Waverly’s flower business and settling into married life. 

Like all couples they learnt the dance of intimacy over time, how each coped with life’s challenges, what they needed from each other, what strengths they brought to the marriage, what weaknesses. There were the occasional disagreements, never over anything serious, simply edges being smoothed away so they could fit together more comfortably. Waverly learnt how to give Nicole space when something troubled her, not press for explanations. Nicole learnt to comfort Waverly when events of the day overwhelmed, a glass of wine and a warm bath helping her to unwind, allowing her to step back from a problem and put it to one side for an evening. 

So much had happened since their wedding day, that wonderful evening when two became one. Robin and Jeremy decided to stay for a while, taking over the running of the Chiswick shop much to the relief of Waverly, allowing her to focus on the new shop in Highbury. The apartment in Chiswick sold, Robin and Jeremy living in their own flat close to the shop, Nicole and Waverly were free to go where they pleased. Initially they looked at buying near Wynonna and John, eventually deciding their hearts lay closer to the coast. 

It took two years before their dream home appeared on details sent by the estate agent tasked with finding their ideal property. A modern cliff top dwelling on the south coast near Lymington, with uninterrupted sea views across Christchurch Bay towards the Isle of Wight. Although it didn’t boast a walled garden, it had everything the couple wanted. A stunning location, amazing views and enough rooms for their growing family.

After a long process, the news of Waverly’s pregnancy was greeted with delight by her family, everyone over the moon at the couple’s good fortune. A little boy, with Nicole’s brown eyes and the cutest of noses arrived eighteen months after they settled into their new home. Angel was curious at first when they brought the beautiful bundle back from the hospital, sniffing his tiny hand, watching Waverly fuss over the new addition. They decided not to name him anything too outrageous, the idea of Latte or Soya dropped for a more traditional name. William Nicholas, his one set of grandparents doting on him, his godparents Robin and Wynonna spoiling him too. 

Waverly would take the baby with her when visiting the flower shops, or drop him off at Nicole’s office. Strangers would occasionally stop Nicole while walking around Mayfair with William strapped to her front, admiring her pretty baby, Nicole the proudest parent ever. 

Waverly was already making plans for Nicole’s fortieth, not that Nicole wanted to advertise the fact she had reached another milestone birthday. She planned to spend it sitting quietly at home with her family, maybe getting a takeaway, maybe a small cake, maybe having a glass or two of red wine. Waverly had other plans, her parents arriving mid-afternoon followed by Wynonna and John and their new addition Alice, Lexi and Maisie, finally Robin and Jeremy. A lovely meal at a restaurant, present giving, William dressed in his finest outfit, Nicole couldn’t have been happier, that is until Waverly made her announcement. “I’m so glad you could all make it. I don’t want to take away from Nicole’s day, but I’d just like to say William will be a big brother.”

The news of a second child was the icing on the cake, their family complete, their lives blissfully content. The flower shops were doing well, Waverly in the process of opening her sixth, Nicole’s investments producing healthy returns allowing her to focus more on her charity work supporting children with addictions. Education courses in schools were proving popular and having their desired effect, teaching those who might be tempted to take drugs that this chosen path led to some dire consequences. 

Funds rolled in, awards presented, yet it remained at the back of Nicole’s mind she could do more. Her conversations with her brother spurred her on to bring attention to her chosen cause, hoping the more who heard about the plight of children caught up in a world of hurt the more would be done to remedy a broken system lacking sufficient funds and resources to help those who desperately needed their help. Knowing how lucky she had been not to have fallen through the cracks in society, she wanted to give others a chance to succeed.

She had been mulling over for some time whether to climb a mountain to raise money for the charity, Waverly suggesting before William arrived they might climb one together. Life had other plans and when the baby arrived thoughts of jetting off for a month or more to raise awareness and funds were put on hold. That is until a taskforce approached Nicole suggesting she might want to take part in a charity trek to the North Pole.

The concept was simple. Four teams from four separate charities would join together to reach the North Pole, each team working with the others to make sure they all reached their destination. It would be promoted in the media as a way to show solidarity in the face of adversity, with the possibility of meeting Santa Claus, team members taking it in turn to sit on the lap of a man dressed in a Santa costume they themselves in full arctic gear. 

Waverly thought it hilarious when it came to Nicole’s turn, the photographer telling her to pretend to kiss Santa on the cheek, Nicole less than happy to oblige. “That was beyond embarrassing.”

“I don’t know,” Waverly replied. “I thought you looked really cute with those dimples of yours showing.”

“I’ll give you dimples missus. I’m boiling in these clothes.”

“I can help you take them off if you like,” Waverly offered. “I’m sure we can find a store cupboard somewhere.”

“Best not. If it gets out I kissed Santa and was subsequently found naked in a cupboard it might change the storyline.”

“Five minutes.”

“Fine, but you explain to Santa if we get caught.”

Nicole flew out a week later to Norway in preparation for her trek, meeting the other teams in the hotel, ringing home to tell Waverly she had arrived safely, excited to be undertaking the adventure, sad Waverly wasn’t with her. She could hear William babbling in the background asking Waverly to give him an extra kiss from her.

The following morning the expedition leader gave a full briefing, checking all their gear, making sure everyone had what they needed for the journey ahead. Then came several days of polar training to learn the basics of arctic travel, how to haul a sled, how to set up and break down their camp and importantly how to regulate their body temperature. They were shown how to dress according to the conditions in order to stay warm without sweating as they walked. 

Training over, they spent a final night in the hotel, Nicole desperate to hear Waverly’s voice, telling her it was colder than she imagined, but was looking forward to reaching the North Pole. She would try to ring as often as she could, but depending on weather conditions and travelling time she might not be in contact for days at a time. Waverly understood, trying not to sound worried, hoping Nicole would be safe. 

They flew out early the next morning to an ice runway, transferring by helicopter to the 89th degree, the starting point for their journey. Everyone was in good spirits, teams working together to unload equipment, setting off in bright sunshine, Nicole mesmerised by the truly magnificent scenery, watching her breath leave her body in white vapour trails marking her presence in this alien landscape. She knew what they were about to undertake would be strenuous, but the chance to stand on the top of the world and plant her charity flag spurred her on. 

The first day they would walk for five hours, on subsequent days it would increase to seven hours in temperatures thirty degrees below freezing. Their arctic training would be put to the test, so would their endurance levels, Nicole fitter than she had ever been in preparation for this gruelling journey. It would take nine days to reach the North Pole, each of the four teams taking it in turns to lead to give the other teams a chance to recuperate. On day thirteen they would arrive at the geographic North Pole, enjoy a celebration and be able to call home. From there helicopters would fly them back to the ice station, where flights would take them to Norway. The whole trip lasting fifteen days. 

Day eight of their trek started like any other, Nicole having settled into the daily routine, making sure everything was packed up ready to head off on their last day before arriving at the North Pole. There was a buzz around the teams that morning, knowing how far they had come and how near they were to their destination. Tomorrow they would be on top of the world, celebrating their accomplishment, Nicole pinching herself at having come this far, a girl from the poorest side of London, who could so easily have ended up taking drugs, or selling drugs, or drinking herself into an early grave like her mother. Yet, here she was about to achieve something beyond her wildest imagination.

Despite being cold, despite being tired the teams pushed on supporting each other against the elements. The expedition leaders were keeping an eye on the weather, confident there was enough time to make it to their destination and get out before bad weather halted their attempt. They had been in this situation before, able to judge the conditions fairly accurately, mindful not to put anyone’s life at risk.

Their confidence was short-lived when they received a warning of an increase in the severity of a storm heading their way. Winds were picking up faster than expected, trapping them in a location which offered little shelter. They decided to evacuate before the worst hit, but conditions deteriorated too quickly to attempt to get the helicopters in, the expedition leaders deciding their only hope would be to sit it out, hoping the storm would pass quickly, allowing them to evacuate as soon as they were able. 

The full force of the storm hit at 04.16, destroying most of the campsite, only a few tents left standing by the time it swept through. The teams had been prepared, donning protective clothing in readiness for a sleepless night, tying themselves together in case of sudden shifts in the ice beneath their tents, bracing themselves for the impact of the weather front heading their way. 

The last call Nicole made to Waverly was the afternoon before, the wind already howling through the ops tent, Nicole trying to sound positive, telling Waverly she loved her, that she would make it out the other side. Waverly was sobbing by the time the call ended, not knowing when, or if she would hear from Nicole again. Wynonna rushed to be by her side, Alice in tow, the two sisters waiting for the phone to ring. Twelve hours passed, then twenty four, news stories beginning to circulate of the unfolding disaster, no contact having been made with the group since the storm hit.

Nicole sheltered in one of the last remaining tents, praying she would see her family again, praying to be there for the birth of her second child, vowing her days of adventure were over if she made it home. The cold gnawed into her bones, the roar of the wind deafening, her face mask covered with a layer of ice, fear in the eyes of those sitting with her as they waited for what fate would deliver. When the storm eventually passed they were left with virtually nothing, their radio destroyed, most of their provisions gone, the leaders calculating it would be too dangerous to move, although their chances of survival were diminishing by the hour.

Waverly called the expedition coordinators in Norway, asking if they had heard anything. They hadn’t, they too growing increasingly worried at the lack of communication. Another storm was forecast to hit in six hours, the decision made to attempt to send in the helicopters to get everyone out. It was an extremely risky decision, the window of opportunity to rescue the stranded teams narrowing as the hours ticked down with the next storm chasing their tail. 

A rescue helicopter spotted the remaining tents with a little more than two hours to spare, all members of the expedition accounted for, although many were beginning to show signs of having succumbed to the cold. Nicole too was drifting, lack of sleep, lack of food and freezing conditions taking their toll. Her expedition buddy kept her awake, nudging her if she closed her eyes for too long, making her sing a musical number if she had been too quiet. It kept her alive, kept the others alive too, their spirits raised by renditions of songs they hoped to be able to hear in theatres on their return to civilisation.

The news they had been rescued sent Waverly into another flood of tears, closing their wedding album, a bag packed ready to get on a plane to Longyearbyen, determined to be there for Nicole. Wynonna would stay with the children while she was gone, Waverly glad she still could travel given her due date. She arrived at the hospital after a gruelling sixteen hour flight, Nicole and her expedition members resting after their ordeal. None were suffering from frostbite, although lack of sleep and nutrition meant most were beyond exhausted, Nicole fast asleep when Waverly entered her room.

Waverly sat dozing in a chair, nurses coming in to check, bringing her warm drinks. When Nicole eventually awoke she couldn’t understand why Waverly was sleeping in a chair next to her bed, reaching out to hold her hand. “Hey, am I dreaming?”

Waverly roused, her back stiff from the position she had been in while asleep. “No, but I’ve a good mind to knock some sense into that head of yours. I nearly lost you.”

“I nearly saw Santa.”

“Don’t you dare make a joke out of this, I’ve been worried sick. I’ve had to leave William with Wynonna and all because you wanted to prove you could do this.”

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have come.”

Tears ran down Waverly’s face. “And leave you here on your own. Or worse, out there to freeze to death. You have a family Nicole, or don’t we matter?”

Nicole squeezed Waverly’s hand. “Of course you matter. I’m not doing anything like this ever again, I promise. It was touch and go out there, didn’t think I’d make it. All I kept thinking was the last time I saw your face and William’s. That I’d never get to see baby Latte’s face.”

“Don’t, just don’t. You put me through hell and I’m sorry if I’m mad with you right now, but I could have lost you.”

“It was unfair of me.”

“Do you know how worried I was? I know the storm wasn’t your fault, but waiting by the phone not knowing if I’d ever hear your voice again, it’s too much.”

“I’m glad you’re here, even if you are kind of mad at me. I deserve it for being such a fool.”

“I’m not mad.”

“A little mad.”

“No, I said I’m not mad.” 

Nicole’s eyes went to the door. “Fancy keeping me warm?”

Waverly wiped her eyes. “Of course I do. I’ve missed you so much. But I swear, if you ever do anything like this again, you hear.”

Nicole pulled back the covers allowing Waverly to hop in beside her. It was a tight squeeze in a single bed with Waverly's bump, wrapped in each other’s arms until a nurse arrived. Nicole was discharged twelve hours later, the expedition effectively over, hugging the other members of her team, promising to keep in contact. They arrived home in the early hours, Wynonna asleep in their room, William tucked up in his cot one side, Alice the other side in her travel cot. Nicole wanted to pick him up, hug him, Waverly suggesting she let him sleep otherwise they would have one grumpy little boy on their hands the following day.

As they snuggled into bed, it hit Nicole how close she came to losing everyone she loved, a flood of emotions overwhelming her, Waverly holding her as she sobbed in her arms. She really had been a fool and Waverly was perfectly right to be mad at her for leaving them, with the possibility of not ever returning. That night she made a promise to herself to put her family first from that moment forward. It was all very well raising money for children with addictions, but it nearly cost her her life and it very nearly wrecked her family. Yet again addiction had so very nearly taken from her what she loved the most.

The news of their close shave with death and dramatic rescue spread quickly through social media, Nicole asked to take part in a few interviews, admitting she was terrified during the worst moments of the storm, realising how close they came to not making it back. They really were lucky to have survived. The media buzz around their near death experience generated additional funds and attention for the charity, Nicole appearing on the front of a charity magazine in her arctic gear the last time she would ever wear it. Then came the news she was to be awarded a medal for services to the community, Wynonna teasing her sister-in-law by bowing every time they met.

On a warm July morning the family made their way to Buckingham Palace for the award ceremony, baby Lily May now with them, William being fussy, calming down when Wynonna took him for a walk. Waverly’s parents were there for them, Waverly’s father congratulating Nicole on all her efforts, as proud of her as if she were his own daughter. Robin and Jeremy came for the lunch arranged in a nearby hotel, as did Xavier and his new partner, another divorcee he met at his golf club. A charming companion, who liked golf as much as Xavier, the pair jetting off on golfing holidays and cruises, a more suitable match. They heard on the grapevine Perry was no longer with Rosita. It didn’t surprise them, although it saddened Waverly to think he had been given the gift of a family and not recognised it as such. Still, Perry was no longer her concern.

And so the girl who escaped a life of poverty, who was lucky enough to strike it rich, who found a forlorn flower one Christmas in need of tender loving care, who nurtured it back to life and in turn was nurtured by it, found herself surrounded by a family she longed for and deserved. 

Standing to make a toast, Nicole raised her glass. “This is a happy day. To family. Can I add, I really shouldn’t have had to endure a storm to finally knock sense into me who is important in my life. You see, I never thought I was worthy of love until Waverly made me realise I am no longer the caterpillar fearful of emerging from a self-imposed prison. I am the butterfly.”


End file.
